Serena of Icefire
by Icefire2
Summary: A girl from Cye's past returns to Japan but so does a new Dynasty evil. Who is this girl? And what contection does she have to the Dynasty? (finished)
1. Chapter 1: A sister's sreach

Hey I think I should said that I don't own Ronin Warriors and this is my first try at Ronin Warriors fan fiction and my spelling is very bad. So compliment or flame me. Icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com   
  
Chapter 1: The sister's search  
  
It was a warm fall day outside of Toyoma, Japan. Cye Mouri a sixteen-year-old boy with rust color hair and a British accent was walking down the street heading to a home where he and his friends was living. " Cye, you're back!" Yuli a ten-year-old boy came running up to Cye hugging him, he rubbed the boy's black hair affectionately. "You bet I came back. I won't leave you and the others." Cye remarked as he and Yuli walked toward their friends. "Kento get your hands out of the food!" Ryo Sandra, a raven hair sixteen-year-old boy said swatted he muscular friend hand away, Kento was trying to steal some food to feed his endless appetite. "Ah, Ryo come on I'm hungry!" Kento complained. Cye laughed softly he and his other sixteen-year-old friends knew Kento was all way hungry, normally keeping Kento from the food is his job but he had been away for the last week visiting some distant family. Then Sage and Rowen came down stair, Sage had his blonde hair shape perfectly as usual and Rowen's blue hair was slightly sticking up. Cye handed Mia a twenty-year-old woman some of the mail but Cye didn't pay much attention because of a letter he found in the post office. It read:  
  
Dear Cye   
I finally got enough money to come to Japan. I hope you know I am not angry at you, what ever came up must have been important. It will be good to see you again bro, I coming as soon as I can.  
Sincerely   
Serena Mouri  
  
Cye nearly dropped the letter. "Mia do you think you have room for one more person?" Mia smiled but looked confused. "For who Cye? Who's coming?" "My sister Serena." Everyone looked surprised. "You never told us that you had a sister." Sage said but Cye then stiffen. "I know and I warning you all if you even look at her the wrong way you're dead. Got it?" Cye said darkly his face showing he wasn't kidding, Sage, Rowen, Ryo and Kento all nodded. "Sure she can stay Cye. But how come you never told us about her before." Mia asked. Cye's stern face softened into a regretful one. "She was took away when she was young by my father, then sent to an orphanage. I was suppose to bring her back but when Talpa came I left her in America telling her something big had came up and I would come to get her if it was the last thing I did. I just started getting in contact with her before Talpa came and messed it up." Mia flinched slightly, Cye almost never talked about his father.   
  
His mother and his father divorced when he was ten and his father died a year later and then his mother died one month after the Dynasty Wars. " She doesn't remember mom much because dad took her to America soon after the divorce she was eight then, she's fourteen now." Cye said his voice cracking slightly. " Then we will go find her as soon as we can." Mia said but Cye walked to the hallway as Mia went to finish cooking (it was her day to cook). " Cye, bubby what's wrong?" Kento asked he followed Cye knowing something was wrong. " Well in America, Serena had a hard life to said the lest and I know even if she acts strong outside, inside she carries a lot of pain. Dad blamed her for mom leaving him and she always carried her pain inside in silence and I'm scared she got hurt more. And she don't know where I am, I picked this letter up when the man in the post office asked me to help." " Hey bubby I know how you feel. I have some siblings and if it makes you feel better I'll look out for her." Cye looked up at his black-headed friend. " Thanks Kento." " Sure now lets go eat." Kento said with a grin.   
  
Meanwhile, on plane miles from Toyoma, I sat wring my hands hoping Cye got the letter. I haven't heard from him in a year since I got that picture of him in the mail before he was suppose to come get me, I miss him a lot. Maybe now I can stop worrying. But Fire - head did tell me there was more to Cye then what there was a year ago. Maybe but he still my brother, he could save the world but he would still be my big brother Cye. I thought to myself. At first glance I would look like a normal fourteen old Japanese - American girl, light tan skin, 5'6 and skinny with my pale blue eyes and my chestnut brown hair in a long pony tail but I was a orphan and the only person left alive from my family was Cye, my older brother. Then after thinking about the letter I wrote, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
" Fire- head huh?" I jumped looking at the red headed man. " Sheesh. Give me a heart attack why don't you." I said getting angry, as four other figures appeared. " Why can't you five just leave me alone?" I said glaring at the five grown but burled figures knowing where this dream would lead. " You know we can't do that." A black head woman said. " Ever tried." I said dryly looking around for a way to get out of here. " Do what you want but I'm out of here." I said turning on my heels to go but suddenly the five figures was in front of me. " You can't leave yet Serena." The woman said. I growled in anger. " Watch me." I said this time took off running the other way but they was in front of me again. This time one of them garbed my left arm before I could turn to run, my eyes widen slightly this guy didn't look happy. " Listen you can't leave yet we have to talk to you." Yea and just make me lose more sleep. Cye will kill me if I fall asleep when we meet. I stared into the man's beady eyes. " Look I have to meet my brother tomorrow, and it won't be pretty if he thinks I losing sleep, he go ballistic. So could you leave me alone for once?" I said trying to jerk my arm away but the man wasn't about to let me go " We know but if you be quiet for a moment we talk then leave." Fire - head said. I gave him a look that told him I was listening. " When you get to your brother you will be safe for awhile but you must still be careful for a evil darkness lurks near." I looked at him surprised and confused. " For once I wish you could give me a straight answer." I said to Fire-head as the man holding my arm let me go. " Just remember what I said." With than Fire-head and the others left.   
  
I've had these dreams since Cye left but now these people are appearing in them. Father you hated me because of what happen between you and mom but I promised you I would find Cye even if it kills me. I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep but another disturbed my peaceful dreams.   
  
" Oh shit not this place again." I cursed as I recognized where I was: The same place I sometime ended up when I slept. But no one appeared and I felt this wasn't right. " Okay. This doesn't feel right and I don't know how to get out of here." I started to look around then I saw five warriors fighting some man is black and gray armor. " What in the world? What the heck is going on here?" " This is a problem." I heard a voice said from behind me but this was in a menacing tone. Swiftly I turned to face my unknown enemy but when I saw him, I back up to get away from him. " So you know who I am?" The man asked I didn't respond, because I didn't know who this guy was but I sensed he was evil with a capital E. " Come now, how can I talk to you if you don't talk back or should I go see your brother?" My eyes narrowed in hate and anger. " Leave my brother alone you %$#@!" The man regarded me in surprise as I lashed out at him and we fought for a while but suddenly someone stepped in front of me and the evil one disappeared but I fell to my knees in exhaustion. The person said something but I couldn't heard him so I looked up at him. He had light blue armor on and kept saying something but I couldn't hear it as I awoke. 


	2. Chapter 2: Warlord of Pain

Chapter 2: Warlord of Pain  
  
The next day after leaving the airport I came across dozens of dead leads to my brother,  
then right I got lost in some woods and wander for a good two hours, maybe more. Then  
at the hottest part of the day I came across a lake. I flopped on the grass at the lake's edge  
hot and tried from my walk. I slipped my tee shirt off thankfully for the gymnastic suit I  
wore under it. I left my feet dangle in the water not see a shadow near me or some teen  
boys coming to the lake who for the moment had not seen me. Good, now is the time to  
attack. It will be up to the Ronins if she lives though. The shadow thought as I stood up  
but slipped on some mud and fell into the water.   
  
"Yikes!" I yelped going under but coming up quickly. "Shoot, now I am all wet." I said  
out loud and start to the bank but then I felt something wrap around my right ankle and  
before I had a full breath of air I was jerked under water. As what little air I had started to  
run out panic swirled in my mind as I was pulled under but suddenly stopped near the  
bottom of the lake. "What in the %$(#? Whoa a second ... I can breath?" I asked taking,  
to my right I heard a soft but dangerous laughing. "Foolish mortal, I would not have you  
dead yet. No, I need the Ronins to know I have took a mortal hostage. But it is up to them  
if you live or die." A male voice said, needless to say I was both shocked and scared but  
anger took over from the injustice I felt.   
  
Does this guy think I'm going to stand .... um ... float here and let me be used as a  
hostage? #*@% no! I may be human but I'm not letting this happen! I thought but to my  
captor I said. "That is what you think you bag of %$#@! I'm out of here." I tried to  
escape but then the something that pulled me down wrapped around my legs holding me  
near the bottom of the lake and as I started to lose air I felt a rush of pure pain race  
thorough me. I would have scream from pain but I knew if I did I would drown. "That is  
what will happen if you try to escape but since I need you for the Ronin I will let you live  
..... for now." Suddenly the left me and I sucked air into my burning lungs, I was weak  
from lack of oxygen and from pain but I climbed to my feet, I realized that it was a chain  
holding me in place as it slipped to one of my ankles a reminder of the warning.   
  
I looked around for the first time, I was in a, for lack of better words to explain it, kinda  
of a bubble and so was the person near me. He was in some kind of armor which was  
black and gray with a no - dactic strapped to his back, he did not wear a helmet so I was  
able to see his face. His hair was slicked back as if he used grease on it and it was as  
black as night but it was his eyes that gave me the creep, they was piercing green but  
colder then ice with the hatred in them. But I learned back in Chicago not to let your  
enemy see you sweat so I kept my face calm and expressionless because I wasn't about to  
let him know I was and I needed to buy my time. I looked at the chain at the corner of my  
eye and saw a small break in one of the links, it was small but I had something that might  
help me cut it and get free.   
  
I knelt, looking like I was trying to rest as I reached into my left boot praying my captor  
was he would not see what I was up too. I pulled out a small but sharp dagger I found on  
the streets, cleaned and kept with me where ever I went. Carefully I pushed the dagger  
against the cut and saw back and forward keeping my eyes on my captor, once or twice he  
almost saw me but I manage to look like I was sitting idly and he believed the act. Finally  
as the chain snapped and I got a full breath of air I broke past the bubble thingy and swam  
as fast as I could to the surface praying my captor would not follow. When I broke pass  
the surface I was disoriented and gasping for air that I nearly sunk back into the water but  
a muscular boy about sixteen pulled me out of the water and laid me down on the shore.  
"Are you all right?" I heard a distantly familiar voice ask, I didn't response for a few  
moment trying to regain my senses and put my lungs at a semi normal crouse of  
breathing.   
  
I looked up to see a sixteen year old boy with pair of sea blue eyes and rust colored hair.  
"Cye?" I asked my heart stopping for a split second. The boy looked at me funny but then  
he looked me over and brought his eyes to meet my light blue eyes. His eyes went wide  
with shock. "Serenea?" He asked with a look of half confusion, half hope, I nodded not  
trusting myself to speak. Please let me not be dream, let this me real. Let him be Cye. I  
thought as I got to my feet ignoring the other boys who was looking at me in confusion. :I  
got your letter but I never expected to find you drowning in our lake. I missed you little  
sister." Cye said, I smiled and hugged him, Cye didn't seem to caring I was soaking wet  
and I didn't car was suppose to be a tough girl who needed no one.   
  
But then I saw something a shadow behind my brother and the other boys. "Cye watch  
out!" I shoved my bother side ways but I wasn't fast enough to also dodge. I gritted my  
teeth in pain as the no - dactic dug into my shoulder. "Serenea!" I heard Cye yell as I  
stumble backwards. Oh this guy is so going down. I thought to myself as a boy with raven  
black hair and tiger blue eyes stepped up beside me. "Who are you and why are you  
attacking Serenea?" He asked, I saw his eyes held a protective anger and I realized he was  
a friend of my brother. "I am Koga, warlord of Pain and bearer of the armor of White  
Wind." "Yea you're a pain all right, a pain in the neck. Not to mention a $#@* as well." I  
said my temper flaring, Cye gave me a half shock, half 'are you crazy?' look. "All right,  
you will pay with your life for that insult mortal." Koga growled. 'No if we can help it.  
We are the ones you want Warlords." Then Cye as the others other stepped in fonrt of me  
and what happened next I never thought I see in a million years. "Ronins to arms! Armor  
of Wildfire! Toa Jin!" "Armor of Halo! Toa Chi!" "Armor of Torrent! Toa Shin!"  
"Armor of Hardrock! Toa Gil! "Armor of Strata! Toa Inochi!"   
  
The guys disappeared in a bright flash of light and reappeared in battle armor, I stumbled  
away from the sight of the five armors to the right of the battle. "So you are the true  
Ronin Warriors, well I guess I will have to kill the girl later." "You better stay away from  
her or I will kick your %$# back to the Dynasty pal." I gasped recognizing the voice of  
the figure in light blue armor. That is Cye's voice! I can't believe it, he is wearing some  
kind of armor!   
  
I thought but then I saw something that made my blood run cold, I was standing to the  
right of Koga and the armored figures so I was the only one to see what was going to  
happen. Koga's sword was held slightly behind his back and it was glowing bright white  
as I felt the wind become slightly stronger and I knew what ever this guy was about to do  
it was trouble with a capital T!   
  
"Serenea, he is getting ready to use a attack called a sure - kill, you must warn the  
Ronins." I heard a voice whisper and thought no one else seem to hear it I appreciated the  
information. "Guys watch out! He is going to use his Sure - kill!" I yelled from where I  
was and then the Ronins saw it too but suddenly Kola turn towards me. " I tried of your  
interfering girl! Winds of Pain!" Koga yelled as a blast of wind at 100 mph came towards  
me and I knew I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. But right before the blast hit me someone  
in red armor picked me up and in split second timing got me out of the way. "Stay here  
and don't move." He ordered and left to where Koga and one of the boys in green armor  
was sword fighting. "I've had enough! Thunder Bolt Cut!" The one in green armor yelled  
as a blast of lighting blasted from his no - dactic. Seeing the thunder bolt coming towards  
him Koga teleported away. Cye and the other armor figures armored down and turned to  
me as I stared at them in pure shock. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ronin Warriors?

Chapter 3: Ronin Warriors?  
  
"She's still in shock. But the problem is what are we going to do? She saw you guys armor up." Mia said looking over to where I was on the couch staring at the floor. "We'll tell her the truth. Look that warlord made it official he after us and ... she took that hit in the shoulder for me," Cye said sitting in one of the chairs. After they all introduced themselves, we had returned to the house, but Cye was brought out of his thought by a voice speaking up." What did you think I would have done? Let that psycho kill you? Heck no!" Everyone turned to me, I was starting to get up but my shoulder wound stopped me.   
  
The guys exchanged looks and made a silent agreement. But before Sage could even open his mouth I placed my left hand on my right shoulder and a faint purple light came from under my hand, when I moved my hand the wound had disappeared without even a scar. " What the?! How did you do that?!" Sage yelled. " No need to yell at me Sage. What I just did was heal that wound, it a little power I discovered I had back in America. Now can I ask you something?"   
  
"What?" Ryo asked confused at the look of surprise on my face. " Who the heck are those guys?!" I asked pointing behind them; the guys whirled around to face Dais and Sekmeht. " What are you two doing here?" Kento asked Dais harshly. " You mean what are we four doing here. And we are here because we saw Koga attack you." Kayura and Cale came forward. Kayura then look over to Cye's right giving me a surprised look. "Who is that?" She asked Cye while looking at me as I got up and walk to Cye's side. " I'm Cye's sister, Serenea." I said before Cye could. " Cye does she know?" Cale asked.   
  
"No she doesn't but she will. After what just happen she needs to." Cye said to Cale while I tried to make sense of what they were talking about. " Serenea this is Sekmeht, Cale, Dais and Kayura. Serenea you might want to sit down for this." Cye said introducing the four other people slightly nervous which got me nervous but I stood where I was. " Serenea when we um...." " What Cye is trying to say is ........." Kento started to say but he froze up too, it was harder to explain then they thought.  
  
"Well you heard of the Toyoma Disturbance?" Cye asked. " Never heard of it. The day after you told me that you couldn't come to America the orphanage was destroyed, and I took to the streets. But I do remember being told something was happing in Toyoma." I said. "Well that probably was it, during the Toyoma Disturbance, a demon called Talpa came to the mortal world." "What!" I asked my eyes going wide in shocked and bewilderment. "He did and the five of us fought him with the armors." Cye said as I sat down in the chair behind me fast. It was weird I didn't think he was lying of course getting nearly kill by a guy in armor I willing to believe a few things.  
  
"But then where do you four fit into this?" I asked Kayrua." They were the ones that served Talpa." Ryo said getting another shocked expression from me but Ryo saw some fear as well. I was about to ask why the heck they were acting as if it didn't happen, but Ryo interrupted me. "They changed to the side of good. I think we should start from the beginning but it a long story." He said. "I'm listening." I said, Cye nodded. "Okay it all started when a storm came over the city of Toyoma..."   
  
It took awhile for the guys to tell me most of the important parts and the ex warlords who was now also on the team add some parts that they thought would help in explaining. At the part when Sekmeht made Red Torrent and attacked my brother I gave Sekmeht a glare to kill but at the part where I was told about how Kayura kick all the guys butts I gave a her a surprised look and I also smiled slightly thinking about one woman defeating ten men single handily. " But then why does this guys want to kill you five. If he knows that you five, with the Seasonal warrior's help, could destroy Talpa won't he know that you could also beat him?" Them a chilling thought came to me. " Kayrua you said he was a neter lord? What ever that is but he had armor and called him self Koga bearer of the armor of White Wind and that he was the warlord of Pain." Kayura gave me a surprised look.   
  
"How did you know he had armor on?" " I got a good look at him because he attacked and tried to hold me hostage." I said glancing over at Cye and the others not sure why they didn't said anything they were the ones who fought Koga, not me. Then I noticed Cye and the others were giving me a strange look. " But why didn't he attack one of the Ronins? They are the ones that pose a threat." Cale asked in a suspicious tone. " How should I know? Maybe he thought the guys may have their armor orbs with them and thought it was best to use me as bait." I said getting irritated by the man's questions.   
  
"Serenea maybe he thought there was more to your little trick." Rowen said pointedly. I finally caught on. " But I can barely do that and that is the only thing I can do. Anyway I not the only one in the family who could do it. My father also could heal himself if he or someone willing to give had enough energy." I said defiantly. " Dad could do it too?" Cye asked." Yep if he was ever hurt he would heal himself but most of the time he would use some of my energy because I would let him. And before you even ask I used my own energy when I healed my shoulder." I said in an angry voice remembering how my father treated me when I lived with him.   
  
But then I qiuckly changed the subject. " But where did Koga get his armor? There were only nine armors and more importantly if he is a warlord then who is his master? Who could have the power to get a hold of the armor and give it to Koga?" Cye gave me a ' who knows ' look but Mia had a thoughtful look. " I look around in grandfather's files maybe there is something on the armor and maybe we will find out who the master is." But then suddenly there was a bright light and a red headed man fell to his knees on the floor. " Someone.... has .... taken .... over the Dynasty!" Then I saw that the man looked just like ... " Fire head?" I asked in a whisper then everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4: Arco the new Dynasty Master

Chapter 4: Arco the new Dynasty master   
  
"Koga! You failed in killing the Ronin of Torrent." Koga was kneeling in front of his master Acro the new ruler of the Dynasty his dark green eyes flashing with anger. "Master, Torrent's sister got in the way. I forgotten the bond that siblings form." Koga said thinking about his little sister that his father killed many years ago. "And you Kalia you failed to kill Anubis and he was by himself: Now all the Ronins will be on guard for the ex-warlords are now part of the Ronin team!" Acro yelled standing up Kalia, since Koga was his top warlords and they had failed simple tasks. We will not fail you next time master, let me prove my loyalty to you by killing Torrent's sister." Koga said his eyes flashing with greed and anger at the thought of killing me. "The reason you want to kill the girl is because she insulted you and I will allow you to but not now, the Ronin will be very protective of her we must wait until they let their guard down. Now go leave me." Arco command with the air of a general.   
  
"Hmmm. Not the reaction we were counting on." Rowen said shaking his head as I suddenly kneeled over in a dead faint. " Scare the girl out of her wits why don't you. And what this about the Dynasty?!" Kento asked as he threw Anubis a dirty look. " I was in the Dynasty looking over some scrolls when I was attacked by Kaila warlord of Poison she came with about eighty soldiers they attacked me before I could armor up, I barely made it out." Anubis said as Mia gave him an ice pack for the giant lump on his head. "I'm surprised she didn't faint before. Being attack by a warlord, held hostage, nearly drowned, nearly loses her brother and then see you five call your armor. I think any other person would have fainted long ago." Kayura said as I started to wake up. "Sorry Cye." I said sitting up slowly, a little woozy: then I noticed that there was another person in the group. Do these people ever use the door? Man he looks just like Fire head. "I'm sorry if I frighten you their miss." The red haired man said. "It alright I should be use to by now and please don't call me miss my name is Serena." I said but noting more.   
  
"Ronins, may I speak with you privately." Kayura asked as she and the other Ronins went into the kitchen leaving me in the living room unsure what to do now, luckily Mia had guessed what I was thinking. " A bit of a shock huh?" " Yes it is Mia." I said then saw a young boy around the age of ten come into the room. " Mia was that just Ryo and the other Ronins? And who is this girl?" The boy asked. " Yuli this is Serenea Cye's sister, Serenea this is Yuli, my adopted son." I nodded showing my greetings." So you're Cye's sister? Cool! Can you come with me? I got something to show you." Yuli said and after excusing myself I followed the boy not knowing what I was about to run into.   
  
"Cye, your sister has she developed any other powers?" Kayura asked Cye after they all was in the kitchen. "No I don't think so and she says she hasn't. Why?" Cye asked while the other watched him and Kayura. "Because I sense an aura around her and it too powerful just to have the healing touch alone." "So you think she lying?" "No, maybe she just discovering her powers or it could be just her healing power is strong." Before anything else could be said they all heard a yelp of surprise and fear. " Uh oh. Looks like Serena just met White Blaze." Anubis said as they all walked to where they heard the noise coming from, they found Yuli leaning against the wall of the house.  
  
"Serena met White Blaze? Did he scare her off?" Cye asked but then got a big surprise when he saw me petting White Blaze as if he was just a small cat. "Um Serenea do you have any idea what you are petting?" Kento asked me as if I was crazy. "Yes a white tiger." I looked up at them from where I was kneeling beside the tiger, White Blaze had nearly scared me to death but when I saw he was tamed and that he seemed to know me, I wasn't scare. "Whom does he belong to?" I asked and Ryo told me White Blaze stays with him. "But you don't seem a bit scared of him." "Well he did surprise me but he seems pretty tamed." I said getting up to face the others. "But you act as if you met White Blaze before." Sekmeht said in a slightly suspicious tone. "Maybe I have but if I did I sure don't remember it." I said airily but in the back of my mind I felt a nagging about how that tiger did seem familiar. "Serenea this tiger is tame unless you are from the Dynasty or you try to hurt me or one of the guys." Ryo said. "You mean White Blaze fought along side you? Well he wouldn't have to worry about me, I'm not from the Dynasty and I would hurt you guys, not intentionally." I said petting the tiger some more.   
  
"Serena maybe you should go back to America." Cye said softly. "What?! No, I came here to Japan and I not going back Cye!" I said stubbornly. " Serenea, the Dynasty doesn't mess around, they'll kill you because you are my sister! And I'm not about to lose you!" Cye yelled, which he rarely did. " I can take care of myself Cye or have you forgot?" I asked accusing then my voice soften slightly as I saw the look on Cye's face. "Anyway even if I go back I won't escape Koga. He has it in for me and if I return to America there no way I could fight him. Even if the Dynasty lets me go they won't stop coming after you and the others, I couldn't live with myself if I left and you was killed. Maybe there a way I can help, maybe there isn't and I know it means I could forfeit my life. But I'm in too deep to leave now." I said staring my brother right in the eyes watching and waiting for his reaction.   
  
"Ronins, I think I know who is the new Dynasty Master." Kayura said. Even the Seasonal warriors looked at Kayura surprised. "It could be Arco, Talpa's brother." "Talpa's brother! How come we never heard of him in the Dynasty Wars?" Kento asked. "Arco is Talpa's younger brother and thank the gods you didn't meet him. He smarter then Talpa and will think of all the angles. Talpa banished Arco to another world because he was more powerful then Talpa but how he got out of the other world is beyond me." Kayura admitted. And that spell trouble. I thought. 


	5. Chapter 5: Evil plans

Chapter 5: Evil Plans  
  
I woke up the next day to the sound of arguing downstairs. as I tried to go back to sleep in a room Mia said I could have, for some reason was painted violet which was my favorite color. Oh it too early to get up. I thought pulling the pillow over my head but the arguing still continued. Will they shut up! Oooh, I going see what all the noise about. I thought as I dressed and got ready for school, then (very grumpy) went downstairs to where Cye, Kento, Ryo and Sage was arguing and everyone else minus Rowen was watching them. " You four are loud enough to wake the dead. What is the fighting about?" I asked still half asleep. " They are arguing about which one has to wake up Rowen. He has low blood pressure and is nearly impossible to wake up so none of them wants to do it." Anubis said, then evening before Mia invited the Seasonal warriors and Kayrua to stay at her home until Arco was defeated. " Oh why don't they just dump him in the shower and turn on the cold water? That will wake him up at least it works on Cye." I said and was rewarded by a few chuckles.   
  
"I'm not joking the shower trick will wake him up low blood pressure or not." "Then why don't you do it?" Kento asked. "I don't go in to men's bedroom unless it in a do or die situation and this isn't. Any way I can't carry him." I said as I started to make me a bowl of cereal. "Then I'll carry him but you have to turn on the shower." Kento challenged. "Ok let's go. But if you try anything Kento I will kick your..." "Serena!" Cye scolded knowing what I was about to say. Both Kento and I went upstairs, then a few minutes later they heard a blood curling yell, a few curses and then Kento and I came tearing down the stair with a very wet, very angry Rowen coming after us. Luckily Ryo and Sage held the enraged Rowen back. " See it works but I didn't think he would get that mad at us." I said from behind Kento and my brother. " All right I think he is awake now eat, get ready and lets go." Mia said as the others got ready for school and ate quickly.   
  
"Serena do you need any help figuring out your next classes?" Cye ask two hours later after I finally got my paper work done. "Um no. First I have class with Kento that's Math, the I have class with Rowen that's in Social Studies, then Myths and Legends in Mia's class, then I have class with Ryo, Sage and you in Gym, and Lunch with who ever I wish, and I'm with Rowen in Writing." I said walking to my new locker, which was 5912. "You got Writing in Rowen's class?" Kento asked. "You got math in Kento's class?" Cye asked. "You got Social Studies in Rowen's class?" Sage asked. "Yes to all three. Math is my worst subject but Social Studies and Writing is my best." I explained putting my backpack and other thing in the locker. "Hey you! Yea you the chick!" I swiftly turn to a tall, husky, black eyed and black hair boy around the guy's age.  
  
"Chick? I don't see any chickens around here. So maybe you better leave." I said coolly. Chick, babe, woman oh I hate it boys call girls those names! I thought but the boy suddenly garbed my left wrist. "Fierce one huh? Well no one says no to Justin." "Then I'm saying it. Get lost!" I said jerking my wrist back seeing that Cye and the others didn't see what was going on. "Oh no you don't! Come here!" Justin came at me again but with swiftness born of intense training over the years I garbed him by the wrist and slammed him into a locker. "Try touching me again I will kick your ass! Got it you dirty son of a $%#^?" I asked, then the guys and a teacher came over and asked what happen. "Justin here doesn't understand the words leave me alone, he came at me so I defended myself." I said to the teacher then after getting the side from students who had saw what happen Jason went to the office and I was excused on the matter. " Looks like you learned how to fight in America." Sage said. " I learn a lot of stuff in America but I have to go, see you guys later!" I said and ran to my next class not knowing the danger I was already in.  
  
"Kaila go destroy Torrent's sister for I feel she may become a problem if not dealt with soon." Kaila bowed smiling to herself. "I will do as you command Master. Torrent's sister will not live another day to trouble the Dynasty!" Kaila said then teleported out of the Dynasty and had followed me all day to choirs' class. In Gym class I was looking out a window and heard a flute being play. Wait a minute I know that tune. But from where? The Band class was on the other side of the school and they always stayed inside so none of them could be playing. " Miss Mouri is there something more interesting outside?" " No Sensei Talia." I said quickly and forced myself to turn back and pay attention to the lesson in gymnastics. Mortals I just cannot understand them. A girl around fifteen stood in a tree watching with deep black eyes watched as she played on a flute to pass the time.  
  
Later that day after surviving a torturing day at Han High school I started to walk to the car lot where Mia would be but knowing it would be ten to thirty minutes before the guys would get here because they had to stay after. I kept walking until I felt I was being followed. "Come out, I know you are there." I said turning around to see a girl about a year older then me vanish. "Very good mortal. You do seem to know when you are being followed, but it will not save you!" I saw a flash of sliver and dodged to the right barely being missed by a dagger. "I am Kaila warlord of Poison." The girl stated. "Can't you warlords get a hint? The Ronins defeated Talpa and they will defeat you and your master!" I said watching the dark green (look alike to the armor Venom) armored Kaila praying that the others would get here soon I knew I couldn't fight Kaila alone since she was in armor and I had no weapon to defend myself with.   
  
Great of all the people I have to run into I have to run into a warlord. And a warlord that uses poison! Man if I get out of this alive I going to have to ask Cye how snake boy's venom didn't affect him. Then I saw Kalia charge at me a dagger raised in her hand. I dodge it but I didn't see the poison tipped throwing stars in her left hand. The stars came and hit me right across the ribs two or three embedded in my skin, I could feel in poison in those stars run into my blood system, I fell to my knees as I knocked the star out of me but the damage was done.  
  
That poison is fast acting. I feel like I'm on fire but from the inside! But I refused to cry out I would not let Kaila have that pleasure of knowing the pain I was in. "You have no hope mortal it's the end for you." Kaila said mockingly. I can't go down like this I won't die like this. I won't let my spirit died. Then a very faint warmth upon my forehead and a word flashed in my mind, Spirit. What this? She is a Ronin! That the energy around her. I must kill her now before she discovers her armor! Kaila thought as she raised a dagger.   
  
"Ready to meet your maker?" "Funny we were about to ask you the same question." We both turned to the speaker and Kaila went pale. Ryo and the others were standing there in full battle armor and they looked ready to cause a lot of harm. " Watch out guys, behind you!" I yelled seeing some walking tin cans. " Kento, Rowen and I will handle this tin cans, Cye and Ryo, you guys get the warlord." Sage said as the group separated, Cye came beside me watching the fight about to take place. "Give up Dynasty scum! Flare Up Now!" As thing slide out of focus I saw a great blast of fire from Ryo realizing it was his sure kill. "Poison Stars!" The attacks hit each other and as the dust settled Kaila was on her knees and Ryo was still standing.  
  
"I will be back! And I still have done my job, your friend will die from the poison!" Kaila yelled as she transported back to the Dynasty and Sage, Kento and Rowen destroyed the rest of the Dynasty soldiers. "Serena answers me!" Cye said shaking me as the others came over, I realized he had said something but it was getting hard to hear. " Don't yell Cye! My head and body hurt enough." I said trying to get up but my legs and arms felt like rubber. "We'll get you back to the house. Sekmeht can find out what kind of poison this is and find an antidote." Sage said and that was the last thing I remember. 


	6. Chapter 6: Icefire

Chapter 6: Icefire  
  
It wasn't long after the attack when Cye was sitting in the living room his hung in thought but then an idea came to him. "Sekmeht you said once that you can absorb venom and types of poison didn't you?" Cye asked, Sekmeht nodded thinking. "Then could you do the same thing with Kaila's poison?" Cye asked hopefully. "I don't know I not sure what kind of poison it is. It may just be too late already Cye." Sekmeht said but he and Sage went upstairs. " Sage, I think I should use an injection on her to knock her out. If she is awake she may make it harder to withdraw the poison, I know for a fact it very painful and most people can't handle it." Sekmeht said to Sage as they stepped in my room.   
  
"No." I said I didn't like the idea of Sekmeht helping me or using an injection to knock me out with. "Serena stop being so stubborn." Sage said but I wasn't listening. "Serena I know you don't like him but it is the only way. Please Serenea." I sighed at Sage's request and nodded letting Sekmeht use the injection on me. "Will she be all right?' was the first thing that came out of Cye's mouth after Sage and Sekmeht walked in to the living room. "I'm not sure, that poison isn't normal, they planed this. Knowing if she survives the encounter with Kaila, the poison could kill her. There seems to be a block stopping us from healing her completely and she is too weak to heal herself." Sage admitted to Cye.   
  
"But why? She's no threat to the Dynasty!" Yuli said he had come in when the guys brought me in and was told what happen. Since Yuli's real parents were never found Mia took Yuli in as her adopted son and Yuli was more attached to the guys then before. "It doesn't matter. She is Cye's sister and that is enough of a reason to kill her." Kayura said coming in the living room with Mia and Dais. "You make it sound like I'm about to drop dead." A voice said quietly from the stairs. " What the? Serena! You shouldn't be up!" Cye said furiously and tried to get me to go back upstairs. There no way she can be up. I used enough sedative to knock her for the rest of the day. Sekmeht thought to himself. "Cye leave me alone! I'm alright." I insisted waving my brother's hands away but garbed on to the wall to keep myself standing. I knew what I had to do to at least keep me standing; I closed my eyes lightly and concentrated. I could feel the energy in the room but focused on mine. Then I found myself in the same place I would end up when I slept.   
  
"Good to see you still living." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to the same five people but then I saw who they really was now they I could see them clearly. " Kayura? Cale? Dais? Sekmeht? Anubis? I can't believe it, that is why you seemed so familiar." They laughed slightly. "Yes but we aren't exactly the same. We are your friend sub conscience forms, we are unknown to your friends and soon it will be the same way with you." " What do you mean Kayura?" Kayura held up what looked like a large marble but I knew better. "A kanji orb! But who does it belong to?" "It belongs to you. Serena of Icefire, Ronin of Spirit." I took a step back, shaking my head. "There's got to be someone better. I'm no fighter Kayura." "Yes you are you just need to be trained correctly. The Ronins can do that, do you accept this duty Serenea?" Anubis asked I looked at the kanji orb thinking.  
  
"Yes I do." Kayura handed me the armor orb it was warm to the touch and I felt that warmth throughout my body, my strength had returned. "Your armor has healed you where Sage and Sekmeht couldn't. You see Acro didn't know that you were the bearer of the armor or he would have tried to get you to serve the Dynasty. Your armor is connected to the warlords armors because they was made from the same origin; the origin of the Ronin's armors. Each armor has a connection to a Ronin armor. Now we will return you, you will have your armor but you will not remember us." Dais said seeing the look on my face. "Then how am suppose to explain this?" " Don't worry once Kayura sees the armor she will know about that you are the bearer of this armor and must be trained to use it." Cale assured me but I was still worried.... then I opened my eyes and saw the stares of surprise of my armor appearing on me.   
  
The armor looked a lot like Ryo's but the shoulder blades was smaller, less bulky, there was daggers built in at the wrists of the armor and it was violet where it was red on the armor of Wildfire, then it went to a kanji orb. "Serena how?" Rowen asked. "I have no idea." Then a fit of dizzy caught me but someone grabbed my arm to steady me. He's cute. I thought but I blushed at the thought. "What is that? The third time you saved me Ryo?" I asked trying to sound causal but I turned redder at the remark Kento made about Ryo moving to catch me to Anubis. "No problem, what are friends for?" Ryo said as I steady myself. "The armor of Icefire, no wonder I felt you had a powerful aura around you. It was your healing ability and the armor." Kayura said Cye nodded. " That is the name of this armor? But I thought there was only ten armor counting the armor of Inferno." "There is but this armor seems to be made for battling the Dynasty but I only heard of it name nothing else." "Oh? Do you think it has anything to do with the new warlord's armors?" I asked. " I'm not sure Serena. Maybe Mia can see if she examine the armor." Mia's eyes light up at the thought of it.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I have to go with the armor?" I asked myself as both Kayura and Mia herded me to the study. Two hours later the guys was sparing when Dais saw a small figure sneak out of the window he came up behind the figure taking her by surprise. "Don't do that!" I said to Dais trying to calm my heartbeat after he startled me. "Why were you sneaking away?" "I was trying to escape Mia and her questions. I don't know a thing about this armor and she puts me in interrogation about it." I said. "Then try to find out. Use your armor." He said but shook my head. "You guys may have known about your armors when you got them but I don't and Mia can't find anything on this armor." I said. "You know how to fight don't you?" Cale asked. "Of course I do." "Then fight one of us with your armor and maybe it can help." Cale said but Kayura came to where we was and interrupted. "First thing first Serena. You need to learn to call on and call off your armor. I will help, come with me." I followed Kayura obediently I trusted Kayura more then I trusted some of the guys.   
  
Meanwhile.... "What! You mean to tell me that she is a Ronin and she still lives!" Arco asked one of his spies. " Yes sir. Inside the house I saw her armor come forth. But she don't seem to know how to control her armor completely." Arco pondered this new development. So the child does have the armor. But a girl at such a young age, hmmm she may be too close to the Ronins to come willing but I will find a way. " Watch her, her armor is all I need now."   
  
"Focus Serena." Kayura said. Okay focus Serena, I have got to do this! "Armor of Icefire! Power of Spirit!" I called then my vision went purple and white, I saw tapestries come out of no where and when they touch my sub armor they from my full battle armor, and I knew this was only taking seconds. "Very good. Now concentrate on powering down to sub armor." Kayura instructed, I did as told and a few seconds later was in my sub armor. "Kayura when I armored up I felt like I was being drain of my energy. Is that supposed to happen?" I asked sitting down for a moment. "The first few times you armor up you will feel that way but after awhile it will be second nature to you." Kayura explained. "I hope so." I muttered to myself but then I thought about the task ahead. "Kayura what are Dais's and Cale's armors based on? Wasn't it darkness and illusion?" "Dais uses illusion and Cale uses darkness. Why?"  
  
"I'm not going to fight Cye or Ryo because Cye is my brother and Ryo is the leader and has fighting knowledge I don't so I won't have much of a chance. And I don't want to fight Sage, Rowen or Kento because they might go easy on me or Cye would kill them for not. I have a feeling the Seasonals warrior won't, I'm not a strong enough fighter to battle Anubis, Dais would use illusions and Sekmeht ... well he did help save my life and I done been poisoned one time this week. So Cale is about the only one I can fight and have a fair chance of winning." "You seem to know how to pick your fights." Kayura said sounding as if she was a bit proud of the fact I worked it out by myself. "Nope I don't. But I was always taught to know your enemies and allies. One of the things my father taught me." I said the last part with spite and anger in my voice. "Come on lets go he guys will be waiting." I said seeing Kayura was going to ask me something about my father but I avoided the question setting my mind to tommorw, knowing that tomorrow I would fight Cale. 


	7. Chaoter 7: First Battle

Chapter 7: First Battle  
"Oh brother, here we go again." I said rolling off my bed hearing the guys arguing for the second day in a roll. After dressing quickly, I got downstairs hoping to see who had to wake Rowen up but to my great surprise, Rowen was already up. "What are you fighting about now?" I asked fixing myself a bowl of cereal. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Sage asked me sounding almost angry. "No why?" " We can understand your not wanting to battle Cye, but Cale! Are you out of your mind?" Kento asked. " Look you're right about Cye, and I wouldn't fight the rest of you because you might go easy on me or Cye would kill you. The Seasonal Warriors won't. But I'm not strong enough to fight Anubis, Dais would use illusions and Sekmeht ... well he did help save my life and I've been poisoned once this week already. Cale is the only one I can fight. I know I probably lose but I at least have a chance. And I don't want to hear another word about it." I said and started eat thinking about what will happen in a few hours.   
  
Slice and retreat into darkness: I think that what Sage said was Cale fighting method during the Dynasty Wars. I am not sure how to fight that method. But I have to figure it out some how. I thought to myself in English class as the bell rang. I met the guys as they got ready to go to the last class, but I wasn't thinking about school or my homework so I half heartedly pulled out my books, and got ready to leave. "Scared?" Rowen asked handing me my social studies book, which I had almost left behind. " Nope just thinking." I said. "That's why you need to keep your mouth shut, and this wouldn't have happen." Cye said. I rolled my eyes, getting a headache. "Knock it off Cye. I know you if I fought Sage, Rowen, Ryo or Kento, you would have threatened them or the thought would have crossed your mind." I saw the guilty look on Cye's face and knew I was right. " I'll be fine Cye, he can't be that good of a fighter. Can he?" I asked.   
  
" Yes he can. Believe me Serena he is probably a better fighter then you are." " Thanks for the encouragement Sage." I said darkly, but Cale wasn't the only problem on my mind. " What worries me is the ... Dynasty. I have a feeling we will be seeing them soon." I said, but made sure no one would overhear our conversation. " Why do you think that?" Ryo asked. " Because sooner or later they will find out about my armor and they'll guess that I'm still not familiar with it and they may try taking advantage of that. All they need to do is catch me alone until I learn more about my armor. I'm in more danger now then I was before." I worriedly said. " They would have to go though us first. Think about the fight ahead, and then we will deal with the Dynasty." Rowen said, but I shook my head and walked away.  
  
" She's scared." Cye said, watching me walk off to the parking lot. " Hey guys, I just remembered something: my teacher wasn't coming to class today so I can leave. See ya." Sage said, and walked in the direction I went to Mia's car. " Serena! Hey, wait up!" Sage said I stopped and waited but when he caught up I walked on without a word. " You're scared aren't you?" He asked me. " No. I just got a lot of stuff to think about right now." I said quickly, but Sage saw right past that lie. " Then why don't you try rest or meditation?" " What is meditation?" I asked in half interest. Sage looked at me in surprise, but when he explained what meditation was, I stopped him when he said that you have to completely relax. " I can't do that. I never completely relax: I always keep my guard up, and right now I have to be on guard twice as much." I said as we got near to the car but Sage stopped me. I looked him dead center in his light purple and blue eyes. " You don't have to, don't let the Dynasty get to you. We fought them before and we know you're scared, even if you act tough." " But Sage..." I started to protest but he stopped me. " No, no buts Serena. You need to be careful now not careless. Be careful but don't let them worry you to the point that you start losing it." He said, I looked away thinking until I heard the others coming towards us.  
" Thanks Sage." I said as I quickly walked to the car. When we got home I was in my room getting ready. " So are you ready to fight?" I jumped and turn to my doorway, where Kayura was watching me take out my sword. " I guess so." I said checking my sword to see if there was any damage done to it. " Where did you get the sword?" She asked curiously. " A friend back in Chicago found out I was from Japan and I didn't know how to swordfight, so he took upon himself to teach me and then gave me this sword. After the orphanage was destroyed he let me stay with him, but one day he disappeared. I had a time trying to sneak it past security at the airport." "What was his name?" " Harry. Harry VanHoudnos." I said, then I got up and got ready to go to where I was suppose to meet Cale, so no one could help me in this battle. " You act like your life depends on this battle." "It may. I need to learn how to fight with and without my armor." I said coolly as I walked outside to the spot in he woods where I was suppose to be.  
  
When I got there it suddenly got dark. Wait dark? Oh shit! I thought as I moved to the side hearing someone behind me. " Cale show your self!" I yelled but Cale did not speak nor show himself. I gulped thinking how much I was going to listen to Cye's lecture. " Use your other senses not just sight. Cale said. I turned, trying to pinpoint where he was but I couldn't. She depends too much on sight. If it was the Dynasty, they would have already attacked and killed her. Cale thought to himself as he watched me try to find him. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw Cale's sword. I bought my sword up to block his, but the move knocked me off balance. I regained my balance quickly and had to block another blow before Cale faded back into the darkness. Okay I can't see him but he can see me. And he keeps fading into the darkness so I can't see him or hear him but I have to try. I thought to myself, and focused on trying to hear his breathing or some other clue to where he was. Then I turn to my right and sliced: this time it was Cale's turn to block. " Good, you found me." He said but then... " Winds of Pain!" Both Cale and I ducked the blast of wind.   
  
"Serena get out of here!" Cale yelled but I didn't get far. " I see you survived my poison. Well you wont survive this time." I turn quickly to Kalia and looked over to Cale and saw what he was about to do. " Black Lighting Slash!" He yelled as a bolt of black lighting came from his sword and I moved to the side as it caught Kaila in the back. " Cale, watch out behind you!" I yelled as Cale bought his sword up to block an attack from another new warlord. His armor was pure black, and it looked a lot like the armor of Cruelty, but slicker, and his helmet looked like a skull. " So the child saw me, but it won't save either one of you!" He yelled, as he threw two mean looking scythes with chains at Cale and me. They nicked us both but mostly we got out of the way only to find ourselves surrounded by Dynasty soldiers and warlords in a loose circle. " Give up Ronin scum. Come with me Icefire: It is you and your armor that we want," The new warlord said. I looked around and prayed I was fast enough.  
"You want my armor then come and get it you @#$%! Armor of Icefire! Power of Spirit!" I called upon my armor just like before. I disappeared in a flash of light and repapered in full battle armor with a look of pure hate and anger. " Think you can fight me little Ronin? Dan, the warlord of Horror?" he asked. " I don't think I can, I know it!" I said as I slashed at him as Cale went after the Dynasty soldiers but as I fought off the warlords with Cale's help, they seemed familiar, like I had met them before. But I focused on the battle, I felt my anger mounting as I countered and dodged attacks. Then as felt my power rising as my anger did. " I've enough! Burning Ice Blast!" I crossed my swords as a blast of ice and fire shot from each one of them and both crossed to form a blast of ice and fire. Dan was half frozen and Kaili (who was right beside him) was burned. I stood ready to fight some more as Cale finished off the Dynasty soldiers. " We will be back Ronins!" Koga said as he, Dan and Kaili disappeared, I went to one knee as I power down into sub armor, I was still not use to my armor and my sure kill had took some of the energy out of me. " You okay kid?" Cale asked seeing me fall to my knee. " Yeah, other then feeling as if I had just been drain of almost all my energy, I'm fine. How about you?" I asked, and then saw Cye, Ryo and the others coming toward us. " What happen?" Cye asked seeing me in sub armor and the place around us almost destroyed from the battle.   
" We were attacked by some Dynasty goons. I learned my sure kill and got rid of them." I said as I powered down completely. " Come on let get you two to the house." Mia said seeing the few cuts we had. We walked to the manor and after returning my sword to its resting place I wondered why the warlord's armors seemed so familiar.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hello, Icefire here. First thing I like to say I don't own the Ronin Warriors. Second I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner Harry, since he and I are co writing this story. And third I'd like to know if you like this story so flame or compliment us.   
  
I bet those warlords are sorry they dropped in the battle, between Cale and Serena, they was beat bad. But what will the Dynasty plan next? And what is the origin of Serena's and the warlord's armors? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 8: An old friend comes back 


	8. Chapter 8: A friend's return

Chapter 8: An old friend comes back   
  
I looked around, hoping that one of the guys hadn't followed me, I wanted to be alone for a while, because I was getting a headache, and I tend to snap at people when I get them and because I just needed to be alone. I sung to myself as I walked among the trees. As I finished up leaning against a tree I felt pretty good but turned red when I heard someone clapping and laughing: it was Yuli, Cye with Ryo and White Blaze. " Oh hi guys... I didn't know anyone was listening." I said weakly turning beat red.   
  
Yuli and White Blaze came up beside me and sat, as Ryo and Cye stood. " Why did you walk off without telling us where you was going?" Cye asked, crossing his arm giving me his ' you better answer me ' look. " First I have one of my infamous headaches and when I get those I snap off at people. And secondly, I wanted to be alone for awhile." I said looking Cye and Ryo. " Then you want us to go?" I pause a moment at Ryo's question. "No. I would like you guys to stay. Just don't tell the others about my singing." I said giving the guys a look that said: I'll kill you if anything is said about this. "Sure we won't tell anyone Serena." Yuli said looking up at me. I smiled: my headache was starting going away.   
  
" Thanks Yuli. Did you guys follow me on your own, or did someone see me and told you I was leaving without telling?" I asked Yuli. " Anubis and Sekmeht saw you leaving: they said they spoke to you, you said you were going to head to the house but you thought you heard something. Then Ryo, White Blaze and I saw you heading in the woods fast. I told Cye I thought you might have seen someone and then we followed you." Yuli said, acting like he was glad I wasn't in trouble. " After yesterday's attack, you should be more careful. The Dynasty seems to want your armor, and you as well, and you're not trained enough to fight all of them by yourself." Ryo said.   
  
Then we heard some movement in the bushes to my left, and a young man about twenty-six with short blond hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the bushes. I recognize him immediately. " Oh good lord, Harry?" I asked as the man looked up at me. " Serena is that you?" He asked. I nodded and walked toward him. Then I saw the bruises and deep cuts all over him: he looked like he just fought an army. " Harry what happen to you? Who did this to you?" I asked, but before he could say anything a group of Dynasty soldiers, led by Koga showed up. " So, you made it to the help of the Ronins. But you are going to return to the Dynasty mortal: we are not done with you." He said, as Harry stepped in front of me. " Serena you and your friends get out of here, these guys are dangerous." I looked over at the others: they nodded. " I know Harry." I said as Ryo, Cye and White Blaze and myself stepped in front of him. " If you want my friend you'll have to go though me Koga!" I challenged. " Armor of Icefire! Power of Spirit!" " Armor of Wildfire! Toa Jin!" " Armor of Torrent. Toa Shin!" We all called on our armors. " Cye, White Blaze get Harry and Yuli out of here, Ryo you get the tin cans; I'll deal with Koga." I said quickly, not really thinking about it, as I met swords to sword with Koga.   
  
"So child, you decided to face me? Then you will get a slow, painful death!" He said, grinning madly. " It's Icefire to you!" I said, as I broke the sword's clash and grabbed a dagger, which was built in at my wrist, and sliced with it at Koga's arm, making him jerk back and nearly drop his sword. " Why you! You will pay for that." " Yeah I've heard that before! You better leave before I toast and freeze ya." I said raising my sword ready to use my sure kill. Then I heard thunder and a loud voice. " Koga return: The Ronins have won this battle. But I warn you Icefire, sooner or later we will meet face to face and you will bow before me." " I will never bow to you Arco! I will fight you until the end!" I yelled back as Koga and what was left of the Dynasty soldier's as they teleported back to the Dynasty.   
  
"Serena what? How?" Harry started to ask. " I will explain everything soon enough, but right now we need you to explain what the Dynasty wants with you, and then we need to get you to our house" I said as Ryo, Cye and I powered down completely. " All right but I would like to know the names of your friends" Harry asked. I looked at the others: they nodded agreeing to the request. " This is Ryo, this Cye my older brother, the white tiger is White Blaze and the little kid is Yuli. Guys this is Harry he taught me how to swordfight and he let me stay with him before he disappeared." I said. "Your brother? Now I have seen everything. But it wasn't my choice to leave. I fought too the best of my ability, but I was captured by the Dynasty. That day I found some scrolls about the some new Ronin armors, and I was going to show it to you, but then the Dynasty soldiers broke into the apartment and I was captured. That was then Kaila showed up and took me from the Dynasty soldiers. I was knocked unconscious for months. How I stayed alive is unknown to me, but when I awoke I was put through torture because I wouldn't tell them what the scrolls meant or say the location of an armor, I just got free a few days ago. The only thing that got me through it, was the thought of how I need to get back to you because I needed to warn you" he said, looking angry that he was captured and left me to fend for myself. " Warn me of what?" I asked. " When the orphanage was burned down it wasn't by accident: it was to get rid of you. It seems whoever was in the Dynasty before Arco, thought you could be a danger to him and tried to kill you." I looked at Harry and then at Cye and Ryo in surprise, and then a memory came to me. I pulled at a bracelet on my left wrist nervously. " Ryo I think we all have some explaining to do. Let go home. Come on Harry" I said, as we walked back to the house.  
  
"So now Talpa's brother is trying to take over the mortal world?" Harry asked after we explained everything.   
" Yes." I said to Harry, as he shook his head in anger. " Anubis there is something that I have to ask you: Did Talpa send any Dynasty soldiers or anything else to destroy a possible threat?" I asked Anubis, he looked at me in surprise.  
" Yes he did, years ago he sent Dynasty soldiers to America. Why?" " Harry thinks he knows what that threat may have been. Did Talpa say how he knew about this threat?" " Yes. Badamon was meditating and in a vision saw a young girl in Toyoma. She confronted Talpa and when she was in danger the armor bearers, even his own warlords and the power of spirit saved the girl, who would one day become a danger to the Dynasty. Badamon didn't know who the girl was but he knew that she would be trouble, so he found where she was, Talpa sent the Dynasty soldiers there." " Damm it! I should have known when I first saw Cye's armor." I said. " What do you mean? You have a connection to this?" Cye asked. " The day before, well it was night in America I had a really weird dream. It was like this... flashback while I tell  
  
I was standing in the city of Toyoma but some thing was wrong, everyone was gone. I heard a sound of metal hitting the ground. " H...Hello is someone there?" I asked scared to death. Where is my brother? Where is Cye? I asked myself. " Well, what do we have here?" I jumped at hearing a menacing voice behind me; I whirled around to face someone that reminded me of a red-faced demon with a gaping mouth, I backed up away. " A mortal girl: But how did she escape my Warlords? Well no matter you are the only one left of the people of this pitiful city. Come willing and you would be harmed.... too much." My eyes widen in fear then narrowed. " What have you done to the people of this city?! Who are you and why are you here?" I questioned looking for a way to get away. " I am Talpa, ruler of the Dynasty and soon to be the ruler of the mortal world, your world. As for the people, they are already slaves of mine as you will be very soon." " Never, you baka. I wouldn't let you harm the mortal world any more then you have already!" I declared, sounding a whole lot braver then I felt. The monster just laughed evilly like all villains do. " What are you going to do? You are just a mortal and a child at that." He said, coming closer. Then I saw that I was backing up to a steep cliff. Oh shit! I am in big trouble. I thought going pale as I saw that I had nowhere to go: Talpa was in front of me and there was a cliff behind me. " Come, you have no place to go. Death will be swift I assure you. Just give up." Talpa said. I'm going to die. I am going to die before I even get to see Cye again. Oh good lord Cye! He must have also been captured! I'll never see him again. No! No! I can't think that way. I have to keep my spirit up, I have to. I won't give in... " I wouldn't give in! I'll fight you if I have to, I won't let you drain the spirit from this world!" I declared: Then a bracelet appeared on my wrist, I read what it said. I have to concentrate on the virtues: Virtue, Wisdom, Trust, Justice, Life, Loyalty, Sincerity, Obedience, Pity, and Spirit! Suddenly I everything went dark and when I awoke I saw someone beside me. " You did well, Serena. Talpa will not bother you again. You can call us the Ronin Warriors: we drove him away and one day we will meet again." I couldn't make out his face but he had light blue armor on. End of flashback and story  
  
I stopped telling the details of my dream and went on. " That dream was on the night before the orphanage burned down." " That is almost exactly when we found out was in the vision. Do you have that bracelet with you?" Anubis asked me. I showed them the bracelet and saw two of the beads was glowing red and violet. " Virtue and Spirit. They are the same." Harry said seeing the glowing beads.   
  
" What?" We all asked at the same time. " The armor of Icefire and the warlords armor are of the same origin, the Ronin armors. When the Ancient separated the armors, the armors of Wildfire, Cruelty, Venom and the armor of Halo separated and by accident each formed another armor. Wildfire formed Icefire, Cruelty formed Horror, Venom formed one named Poison and Halo formed Black Lighting and another armor called White Wind. Only a descendant, or a person the armor chooses can wear it. But that can only happen if the first wearer is dead." " So that why my armor looks a lot like the armor of Wildfire: it was the one Wildfire formed, and that's also why they need my armor I'm the only one not serving the Dynasty and they need me alive." I said. I was very worried, but I was trying not to show it.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll help. Even though we cannot always be here, we can train you so our lessons will. But I'm warning you now the training will be long and hard, we don't take any goofing off" Kayura said. I nodded. I knew I was probably getting myself into a lot of trouble but I had to learn to protect not just friends, but my family and myself as well. " Harry, if you want to you can stay with us, I'm going to need some help researching on the armors. And you may be able to help Serena." Mia said as she and Harry spoke about the research while Kayura and the others thought about how I was to be trained. Never a dull moment. Well I better listen in so I know who is training me on what, Ancient help me. I thought.  
  
" Koga is everything in place?" Arco asked. " Yes master. Soon both of them will fall into the plan and then we will go onto phase 2 of our plan." Koga smirked, imagining how it would go. " Yes soon." Arco said and started to get everything ready for the second phase.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi Icefire here. First thing I would like to say is, I don't own Ronin Warriors. Second I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner Harry, since he and I are co writing this story. Harry is helping me a lot in this story, so he deserves the credit too and yes, the Harry in the story is my friend's character. I thought he should be in there, since he helps me so much with the story and he agreed.   
  
It looks like Serena's friend Harry is back, but the Dynasty is up to something and Serena was a danger to the Dynasty before she even knew what it was. What are those snakes up too now? And what help will Harry be to the team? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 9: Captured 


	9. Chapter 9: Capture

Chapter 9: Captured  
  
I landed on my back in the dirt I gritted my teeth in pain as I stood. " Remind me to never make you angry Anubis." I muttered standing. "Serena you've got to focus: don't let me get close enough to knock you off balance." Anubis said slightly impatient. "Easier said then done." I muttered as I saw the bruises that were starting to form. Then ... " Serena it's time to go to school." Mia yelled. I had been up since dawn training on my own, until Anubis saw me and started to help me train. "Saved by Mia." I said running to the car. Later at my school, I ran into a new kid. He had short, dark brown hair and light green eyes; he was tall and looked muscular like Kento.  
"Sorry." I said, while I help him pick up his books and vice versa. "It's okay I, wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Jack. Yours is Serena right?" He asked as we shook hands. "How did you know my name?" "I heard that you had beaten up the school bully when he started to harass you." He smiled and so did I. Okay this is weird: I feel like I've met him before but from where? I asked myself. "I was reading one of these poster looks like the fall dance is coming up. Well I guess I'll see you later." Jack said and walked off quick. Hmm so the dance is coming soon, I'll bring it up at lunch it's not like I like dances, but it couldn't hurt to see if the others are going. I thought to myself as I hurried to Math class.  
  
"Hey guys." I said at lunch as I sat beside Cye. " Did you guys hear about the fall dance coming up?" I asked them trying to look casual as I asked. "Yea I heard about it. Believe me I was right beside Sage." Sage gave Rowen a look: Sage had a fan club of girls at Han High, but he disliked them and their group. "Are you going?" Sage asked. "I don't know no one asked and I have a feeling the Seasonal warriors are going to keep me busy with training. Are you guys going?" I asked. "It depend what going to happen with the Dynasty." Ryo said and we ate in silence.   
  
Then at the house I was watching Kento and Sage fight on the Play station on Mortal Kombat but I couldn't focus. I kept thinking about how quiet it had been in the Dynasty, and about my armor being connected to Ryo's and the Warlords. "Serena. Hello Earth to Serena." Rowen waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Huh?" I asked and looked around, everyone was staring at me. " You okay? You phased out on us." Kento asked. "Sorry I was just. Er ... thinking." I said quickly turning slightly red. "Must have been something interesting. You can tell us about it later, as there is someone at the door for you." Ryo said. I got up quickly and started to the door. "Jack! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. Jack smiled a bit. "I accidentally took your Math book when we ran into each other. I thought you might want it back." He handed me the book. " Thanks! I was wondering where it was. How did you find this place?" I asked him. "I asked around. Um can you do something for me? I heard you have a good hold on social studies, could you tutor me in it? We can go to Study Hall so I won't interrupt your spare time." I thought for a moment. "Sure tomorrow at Study Hall." "Okay I'll see you at school, bye."   
  
"Bye." I said as he walked away, I closed the door and found the others looking at me curiously. "What are you staring at me for?" I asked. "Who was that boy?" Cye asked. Uh oh he is going into his over protective big brother voice again. I thought then I explained how I met him and how I had just told him I would tutor him in Study Hall. "Hmm I don't like him he knew where you lived without even asking you." "Cye! He asked around it's not that hard to find someone if you ask others." "We just want to make sure you will be safe." Ryo said. I quietly walked to the stairs and then I pause right beside Ryo. "With you I'll always be safe Ryo." I whispered and ran upstairs quickly before he had a chance to respond. "Well Jack does seem nice. But there is also a problem." Everyone in the room turned to Mia. "It seems we may be on to something. The Dynasty attacked me early today. Luckily Anubis was with me so they didn't hurt me." "But why attack you and why now?" Sage asked.   
  
"I think Ihaven't been much of a threat to them before, but with my knowledge and Harry's knowledge of the armors, we can find something that may help destroy the Dynasty." Mia said.   
  
Meanwhile ... Back in Dynasty things were going as planed. "Is she falling for the trap?" Arco asked. "Yes sir she is. Soon it will be time for phase 2." "How long?" Koga thought for a moment. "It depends on the Ronins if they will let her go alone after the attack." "They will. She is trusting like Torrent, but we must be careful not to arouse the attention of the Ronins. The drawing of their attention to the woman was a wise move." Arco paused. "Soon, it will be soon. Make sure the Ronins do not think she may be in danger. Now go." Acro said as Koga vanished. She looks like the girl who saved me from death and she has her spirit. After I was banished, that girl gave me enough energy to survive. Hmmm but for now I must not think about that, it hard enough getting into the Mortal World with out all of the Counterpart armors and stay as long as I must. He thought as he left the throne room to a magic window where he would watch what was going on in the Mortal World.   
  
The next week was the same, I would go to school and met Jack in Study Hall and we became friends. One day I met Jack in Study Hall. "Hey Jack." I called to him, as soon as I got close enough to speak without having to yell over the other chatting. "Hey Serena. Listen ... um ... can you come with me tonight. There is a good movie and I have two tickets, but if you don't want to come I won't be mad or anything else." I smiled. "Okay come to where I staying. If I can come I'll go but if I can't." I said. Then Jack and I discussed how the movie was and then I helped him study. The day went by so fast my head was spinning then when we all got home I went to speak with Anubis and the other Seasonal Warriors. "Anubis are we going to have training today?" I asked him but he shook his head. "No I decided that you need to rest. To much training can make you tired and unaware of your surroundings." He said I thought about that and ran inside wondering what to say to the guys when Jack shows up. Then at 5:00pm Jack showed up.   
  
"Hey Serena can you come to the movie?" He asked looking at Cye and the others. "I don't have anything to do so I guess so. As long as Cye doesn't object." I said trying to hide my smile at Cye and the others surprised faces. I had explained before to Jack that if Cye did say I couldn't and I went Cye would kill the both of us. "Go ahead." Cye said. I smiled and left quickly not knowing what trouble lay ahead. ".... so then I asked my brother if he so smart why can't he even control those lap dogs of his and he looks at me gaping speechless with was a rare." I laughed a bit and smiled. " I think you and Kento would get along: he's a practical joker and he has a lot of funny stories, being the oldest of six children." I said, as we were walking back to Mia's home but I sensed that something was wrong.   
  
"Jack we better get going it doesn't feel right " I said, and then I heard an evil laugh. "So you sensed that we were near little Ronin? Good, you are getting better." Koga, Dan, Kaila, some Dynasty soldiers and a new warlord appeared. "Jack run, get out of here now! Go get my brother and the others they will know what to do." "I hope so Icefire." I turn paled and turned to face Jack: It was then, that I realized I had just stepped right into a trap. "Yes Icefire, you have fallen into a trap. Now you will join the Dynasty as you were supposed to, if Talpa hadn't tried to kill you in the fire." I jerked away from him. " That what you think Arco. Armor of Icefire! Power of ... " But then before I could completely call on my armor all the warlords attacked at once. " Winds of Pain!" "Posion Whip!" "Chains of Horror!" "Black Lighting!" I tried to dodge all the attacks, but I was hit by the Koga's and Kaila's attacks and sunk to my knees in pain, but I refused to cry out. " You should have given up when I warned you Icefire." Arco said as he moved towards me as I blacked out.  
  
I don't know how long I was knocked out, but when I woke up I saw I was in a small room and my wrists were in shackles and they was attached to two short chains that were chained to the wall. The chains were long enough to let me sit down. "Damm it. ^$#@ing shit. How am I supposed to get out of here now?" I asked myself, and began to call upon my armor until I realize I couldn't! " What the heck: I can't armor up!" "Of course we not; we don't want you to leave us now would we?" The new warlord asked from where he had been watching me, I gulped. "You mean I'm in the...?" "Dynasty? Yes you are." He said with a smirk, his dark brown eyes flashing. "Oh dear." I said wondering what I was going to do now.   
  
Then he walked toward me. I stood up as quickly as I could, as the warlord studied me for a moment. "I can see why the armor choose you. The way you stand shows you are afraid but you won't give in easily," He said. I narrowed my eyes: What was he trying to get at? "Who are you?" I asked surprising myself with that question. "I'm Corin, warlord of Black Lighting," He said, watching for my reaction. "So you're the one that tried to hit me with that bolt of lighting." I said, looking him dead center in his eyes, wondering why he seemed so familiar. "I heard of your smart mouth comments and your bravery but I never thought even as a prisoner, you would keep fighting." Corin said. I couldn't help but think this one was different, something about him nagged at me. He then grabbed the shackles on my wrists and placed a smaller chain on them and pulled me out of the dungeon. I knew I didn't have a chance, if I tried to run. I would have to wait for the right moment to try to escape.   
  
We walked into a dark room. There were a few candles glowing so I see fairly well, but you could feel the evil in air. Then the other warlords appeared. I kept quiet, looking around for Arco: he looked and acted so much like a human, that it was no wonder that I didn't even suspect anything. The attack on Mia was a trick for the others to focus on protecting her, so they wouldn't notice a boy who just happened to show up. I thought to myself. "I see you have came back to the land of the living, Icefire. Maybe now you will see how foolish this resistance is and bow before me." My head snapped to where the voice came from, and there on the throne was Arco, looking smug. "Me, bow before you? Never! The Ronins beat Talpa and they will destroy you as well." I said, causing Dan to knock me to my knees. By instinct, I tried to lash out at him, but my arms were pinned painfully behind me by Corin. Again I refused to cry out. "You are as brave but as foolish as the Ronins. You know what I want." Arco said. "Yea, me and my armor are what you want, but you're not getting it. You can do what you want, but you'll never have my armor or the mortal world." I said but took a sharp intake of breath as Kaili dug a dagger into my back drawing blood.   
  
"We will see how much of a fighter you are after my warlords are done with you. They have a way of changing people's minds." Arco said. I struggled as best I could, but I was dragged back to the dungeon, tied up and then the warlords thought of a way to make me suffer with out killing me. Corin leaned toward me a bit and out of the corner of his mouth spoke. "I will take no pleasure in this Serena but I must make it look real: I will come back later and bandage you up the best I can without the other suspecting anything."   
  
"Why are you helping me?" I asked in a whisper. "Remember a young boy you met once. You befriended him and stopped him from going astray. I thought you died in the fire and I lost it. I was found by Arco and have stayed here since. Now I have to make this look real." He said as he launched a kick to my face, busting my lip and making me spit blood. Then the others joined in. I lost mercifully consciousness half way through the beating but afterwards I faked being knocked out. Then I sensed another person in there. My eyes were swollen half shut so I couldn't see who, but whoever it was, tapped into my energy and gave me some of there's. There child: The warlords were told not to kill you, but it looks like they got carried away. I have restored enough of your energy to keep you alive. Arco thought as he started to leave.   
  
Corin walked to the throne room, but froze when he saw Arco coming out of the dungeon. What was he doing in there? Did he hurt Serena? Why am I so concerned about her? Arrgh I know why: She saved my life more then once and I must honor that. Without knowing what was happening Corin felt a soft, gentle warmth forming upon his forehead. Honor was the armor kanji and it shone brightly upon Corin forehead until it faded away. "I must contact the Ronins: she is a fighter but if Koga has his way with her she will died." He said as he ran down out of the Dynasty. Meanwhile...   
  
"Where is she? She should be back by now." Cye said he was starting to pace the living room while the others watched him. "She's been gone for five hours now: It's not like her to stay out this long." Cye said mostly to himself. "Don't worry Cye: If that boy has tried to hurt her, then she'll kick his ass and come home." Kento said, but even he wasn't so sure. "Ronins come out!" came a yell from outside and everyone knew who it was. "Dynasty scum! What have you done with my sister?" Cye yelled as he came outside. Corin studied Cye for a moment.   
  
" Your sister is in the Dynasty, in the dungeon. She is alive but, with what Koga and the other warlords are planning, she won't be for long. I came to make a truce: I will help you get around the warlords and Dynasty soldiers in the Dynasty, if you get Serena out of there. She won't last much longer no matter how much of a fighter she is." Cye and the others looked at Corin with both shock and suspicion. "Why are you helping us?" Ryo asked, thinking it was a trap. "Serena saved my life more then once, and I'm returning the favor. So are you in or am I going to have to save her myself?" Corin asked impatiently. He knew he didn't have much time before Acro would start looking for him.  
  
"Ryo. I know this boy: His name is Corin. He and Serena were best friends back in Chicago. When the orphanage burned down he lost it, thinking that Serena had died in the fire, then he disappeared before Serena came to my home. I think the Dynasty may have gotten to him and his armor after the fire." Harry said to Ryo as he thought about it. "All right but if you cross us Corin, you'll die." Ryo said aggressively showing he meant it. Corin nodded in agreement and turned the handle of his sword to Ryo to prove that he wouldn't double cross them. Ryo shook his head. "You'll need it in the battle." Ryo said, as they started to make a plan together how to get in the Dynasty without the warlords or Arco knowing and how to get me out quickly before anyone noticed. Later Kayura was about to open a portal to the Dynasty but Corin stopped her.   
  
"Don't: The Dynasty will know if you open a portal. I'll open one." Corin said, as he turned to open a gate to the Dynasty and stepped through. "We don't have all day." He said, waiting for the Ronins to follow; Ryo was the first one to step through. Not far behind him was Cye then one by one the others followed. Hold on Serena we are coming to get you. Ryo thought to me as the rest of the Ronin stepped through the portal.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi Icefire here, first thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Second I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner, Harry since he and I are co writing this story. Harry is helping me a lot in this story so he deserves the credit too.   
  
Serena has been captured by the Dynasty, imprisoned and beaten black and blue but she still hasn't gave up! And it looks like Black Lighting; Serena friend from the past has gone to the Ronins. But will Corin really help the Ronins save Serena or will he betray them? Will the other Ronins be able to free their comrade? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 7: Armor of Black Lighting/ He's gone! 


	10. Chaoter 10: Armor of Black Lighting

Chapter 10: Armor of Black Lighting  
I sat in the dungeon, exhausted and bleeding from the beating Koga and Dan had just given me. Hold on Serena, we are coming to get you. I heard and jerked my head up ignoring the pain that shot through me. "Ryo?" I asked in a whisper half praying it was him. I could have sworn it was him. Maybe it was my imagination. I thought, but for some reason I felt it wasn't my imagination. I have to get out of here. Lets see: one window but there are bars on it. There's one door but its locked. Oh brother and I thought Saber was depressing sometimes! I've got to think. There is no such thing as an escape poof prison! There has to be a way out. I have to get these chains off me but how? I asked myself, and then a lesson Saber and his father taught me long ago came back. He told me if I ever was put in ropes, chains or any other restraining devices I had to stay calm. Then I get my hands out of the restraining device by... "Serena?" I heard a voice ask, and recognized the voice. "Yes. I'm in here!" I said. A second later the door busted open and in stepped Corin and the others. Kento pulled the chains off me but as I stood, I fell against the wall I had been sitting against. I had been beaten so much it took a moment to get my balance.   
  
"You okay kid?" Kento asked as I started to follow them. "Sure just black and blue." I said in a bit of a whisper, I was just waiting for the warlords to come around the corner. "That would be expected. Looks like they almost killed you in those beatings." I heard Dais say. I shook my head then stop at the pain. "No, they need me alive remember? Anyway it's a trick I learned: Let them beat on you awhile, then act worse off then you really are. They thought I was so bad off they didn't worry about me trying to escape." I said but froze when I heard a noise. Cale saw this, as well as Ryo. "Don't worry Serena: the Dynasty doesn't even know we are here. Or that you are gone" Ryo said, and then walked toward where Corin was leading. "Scared, Icefire?" Cale asked. "No just cautious. If we are going to get caught and imprisoned I might as well have stayed in the dungeon." I said, and then the question came.  
  
"How did they capture you?" Sekmeht asked. I wished he hadn't asked. "It was Jack or should I say Arco. He pretended to be human and then had Mia attacked, so it was easy for him to get to me. Then on the way back he had me attacked and that how I ended up here." I said wishing he hadn't asked me that. I was so stupid to give my trust out like that. Then Corin pulled Harry to the side. "Harry, can you promise me something?" "It depends." Harry said wondering what he wanted. "Promise me you will look after Serena. She's stubborn, high spirited and she's still young. She acts like she can take care of herself without help but she still need a little looking after." Harry chuckled a bit. "Don't tell her that," he said. Then Corin garbed his arm and handed him something. "Here, my armor is different from the others. My armor can be given to a person, but only if I willing give it and only if the person is worthy of the armor. A friend of Serena's named Saber made sure of that. You are worthy of the armor and I cannot carry on like this: I'm not worth the armor and I can't protect Serena. You can; please take it." Corin said.   
  
Then an arrow came speeding towards them. Anubis saw this one and warned them. Corin pushed the armor orb into Harry's hand and pushed Harry out of the way. "You should have stayed dead Anubis. The staff of the Ancient should not have brought you back." Dan said, appearing from the shadows. Then another came speeding toward Corin. He jumped out of the way. "What do you think are doing Corin? Master Arco is very displeased with you for siding with the Ronins." Koga said from behind Dan. " And you Icefire we are not done with you. You will serve the Dynasty." Kaila said coming beside Koga. " I will never serve the Dynasty! I would sooner die!" Both Corin and I yelled at the warlords, and, at the same time, we looked at each other.   
  
"It feels good to say that." Corin said to me. I smiled and nodded. Then looked at my friends: we all agreed silently but I caught Ryo's eye and we both went first. " Armor of Wildfire! Toa Jin!" "Armor of Icefire! Power of Spirit!" "We called on our armors and the others followed all but Corin. " Just call on the armor! Focus on the virtue of honor!" Corin yelled to Harry. It was then that I realized what he was talking about. " Armor of Black Lighting! Power of Honor!" Harry disappeared in a bright flash of light, and reappeared in armor, the armor look exactly like Sage's but it was brown where Sage's was green and you could see that there were throwing stars built in at the wrist of the armor like mine. The warlords looked shock, to say the least! We all were, but Corin had a bit of a smile.  
  
Then he turned to me and I swear for a few minutes time must have stood still. "I can't keep fighting in the armor of Black Lighting and I can't be a Ronin because I'm not the right one for the armor. And I can't be near to help you, but Harry can: And he is the one the armor has chosen." I nodded because for some reason I felt it was true. "I'll help against the warlords, but if we get out of this alive, I'm going back to Chicago. And I think I'll help some of those kids on the streets like you helped me. When you defeat the Dynasty come and visit me" he said, giving me his schoolboy smile, a smile I would miss, and then time started up again.   
  
"How could you! You traitor! You give your armor to a mortal and you go against Master Arco!" Kaila yelled. " Yes I do! I will never serve that dirty son of a ^%$# again! The armor of Black Lighting will never be his!" Corin yelled his eyes flashed in anger and hate for Arco and the Dynasty. "You can get out of here Corin. You don't have your armor anymore and we can take it from here" Anubis said. I noticed that he had a slight smile because Corin had turned from the Dynasty, like he done in the first Dynasty War. "No Anubis. I can still fight and I have a old score to settle" Corin said. That's the Corin I remember. I thought and then I took advantage of the warlord's shock and attacked. Koga went down hard as I slashed at him. "That was for attacking me." Kaila threw one of her daggers at me: I dodged and slashed at her left side that she had left unprotected. "That was for kidnapping me." Next was Dan, but Corin helped: he had a few throwing stars left, and threw them. Dan ducked and I attacked. "And that was for beating the living daylights out of me." I said, and then looked around with a look that asked: who's next? Then we heard a loud laughing and I turned to see Arco who was watching with an amused look on his face. "Arco." I said the name like it was made me want to throw up!  
  
"That's Acro? He looks human!" Ryo said. "That why I got tricked: he looks human but he's a nether demon." I said shaking with fury. " Very good Icefire. I didn't think you would last this long in battle with you weak from being beaten upon by my warlords." "I'll fight you as long as my body and spirit lets me, Arco." I replied: This battle, and any other battle against Acro, was personal to me now. " We will see how you fare against my Dynasty soldiers." He said grinning wickedly. " Too scared to fight me one on one?" I challenged: That knocked the grin right off Arco's face. " You are foolish to challenge me Icefire. We will see what kind of a fighter you are, after my soldiers are done with you," He said in a deadly voice. " Coward!" I yelled as he disappeared and we were surrounded by Dynasty soldiers and some very angry warlords.   
  
"Split up! Serena, you and Harry are with me. The rest of you split into pairs: we can't lose anyone!" Ryo yelled as we all split up and fought. We back outside of the castle for more room to fight. The battle was a mostly a burl because of what happen later, but I remember a bit toward the end. Harry was using his exploding throwing stars on Kaila while I handled some soldiers. Where is Koga? That snake had better not have slithered off. I thought to myself, and then I heard someone behind me. " Serena watch out!" I turn toward Kaila: She was about to use her sure kill on me. " No! Black Lighting!" The surge of black lighting hit Kaila knocking her away and unconscious but then Harry dropped to the ground.  
  
I went over to him and remembered what I felt like when I first used my sure kill. " He'll be alright: Using your sure kill the first time always drains you, but he has not had the armor long enough to be used to it." Ryo said, checking to see if Harry was breathing. " Lets get back to the others. You need to be healed and we need to get him back to house." Ryo said but then: " Guys look out behind you!" We both heard Cye's warning, but a little too late. "Wind of Pain!" "Chains of Fear!" I wasn't sure who the attacks was meant for me or Ryo, but Ryo shoved me away and both of the attacks hit Ryo full on. " Ryo!" I screamed, but then Koga came at me so I couldn't get to him. " You dirty %^$ if he is dead I'll kill you!" I yelled. I was about to kick Koga's ass but Cye step in the way. " Find Ryo: I'll deal with him" He said, and I took off praying Ryo was alive. Please don't let him be dead. Please let him be alive! I saw where the blasts had knocked Ryo back but I couldn't find him. Then Kayrua and Sekmeht came to me. " Serena the soldiers have left, but they're going to regroup. We've got to leave." Kayura said.   
  
"But what about Ryo?" "What do you mean?" "He's gone! Koga and Dan blasted him and now he' s gone!" I said, getting scared that Ryo could have been captured. " This isn't good. He's... What's wrong?" Kayrua asked seeing the look on my face. " Either the Dynasty got him or he's.... dead." I said, because even though our connection by the armors was still growing, I refused to think Ryo was dead. Kayura looked over her shoulder. " We have to leave. We can't keep fighting like this, Harry's unconscious, you and some of the others are injured." "I won't leave Ryo here!" I said to Kayura and Cye who had just came over, Sekmeht had also disappeared. I think they knew I wasn't about to leave without Ryo willingly. I half turned, feeling a hand garb my arm but then I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.   
  
Far away the spirit of an old man watched me refuse to leave without Ryo. "She is a lot like you Wildfire but she is a little too stubborn." On the ground Ryo, who was still in his armor, started to wake up. "Where am... Ancient! Am I dead?" The Ancient smiled faintly. "No Wildfire you not dead. I have brought you here. Icefire is being tested."" Can't I go back to them?" Ryo asked curious as he stood. " This test involves you being missing: it wouldn't be the same if you was there. Do not worry; you will be able to go back soon enough. You can watch your friends but you will not be able to help them Wildfire." The Ancient said. Ryo nodded and saw Sekmeht use an injection on me to knock me out. "She going to kill him for that later." Ryo said and watched as we all returned to Mia's home.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi Icefire here, first thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Second I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner Harry since he and I are co writing this story. Harry helping me a lot in this story so he deserves the credit too.   
  
Harry is now the bearer of the armor of Black Lighting but Ryo is gone! The other Ronin's think he's dead, and because Serena refused to leave without Ryo the others had to go to extreme measures to make her come. But why is Serena being tested and what for? Why did the Ancient One make Ryo leave the team? And what is Serena going to do when she wakes up at Mia's? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 11: Nightmare 


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

Chapter 11: Nightmare  
I moaned feeling like someone had just hit me over the head with a five-ton hammer as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was in my room at Mia's. How did I get here? The last I remember is Ryo had disappeared and I told the others I won't leave without him. So how did I get here? I asked myself, and then I got out of the bed and went down stairs. When I got downstairs Sage, Kayura, Cye and Sekmeht was talking but when Sage saw me he looked nervous. " You okay Serenea?" He asked that stopped the talking. I looked around seeing Harry was on the couch still unconscious, everyone was there but Ryo, Ryo wasn't in the room.  
  
"Where is Ryo?" I asked, everyone exchanged look, I gulped down my increasing fear. "Where is he? Where is Ryo?" I asked. "Serenea, Ryo is ... well he is dead. We couldn't find a body but the Dynasty didn't take him or we would know." Cye said, I was shaking not in fear but in anger. "Which one of one knocked me out?" I asked looking at the floor but when I looked up my fury was burning in my eyes. I knew Sekmeht did it but Mia sensing a disaster about to happen and stopped it. "Ryo would have wanted you and the others to escape, Serenea." I looked up at her and with the fury raging inside me stormed out of the house.  
  
I ducked among the trees in not caring where I went and or answering Kento when he called out my name. "Serenea stop right there." "Don't you move."? "That's a order young lady." I heard the voices of Kento, Cye and Anubis. I ignored them and walked away faster they started to follow and I broke out into a run. But I didn't get far until I got tangled up in some undergrowth in the woods. When I untangle myself the guys had caught up with me, Cye garbed my by the shoulders and shook me hard. "Are you crazy? Storming off like that? The Dynasty could have just got you and we wouldn't be able to go and get you." I pulled away from him but looked away from the look he was giving me.   
  
I returned to the house but no one was in a good mood, we were all mourning Ryo's death. Mia said we had to act normal but it wasn't easy, the Dynasty had became oddly quiet so we had no way to fight out our anger or avenge Ryo. And the only things that kept me from losing it was training, the weird dreams I had been having and Yuli. He asked me to train him so he could be a stronger fighter and he became like a little brother but even with that I couldn't stop feeling like someone had just destroyed everything I care for and left me stand alone, I welcomed sleep at night, but there was one night I wish I didn't.   
  
Outside the edge of the city, an ancient volcano had begun to smolder for the first time in generations. Deep down in the belly of it slept the Ronin Warrior, Ryo. His bed was the lava. And as he floated on the top of the molten rock, he slowly fought his way to awareness. Then across his forehead flashed the ancient symbol, 'Jin'. "Virtue," the warrior whispered, identifying the symbol's meaning and the power that fueled the Wildfire Armor. The young warrior opened his eyes. As he pushed himself up and out of the lava, his armor began to pulse and he could feel the power return. He looked around perplexed, he could feel the heat of the lava but his armor protected him from the seething liquid. " What is this place?" he wondered aloud. "I remember the fight with Talpa's goon, Anubis . . . the power of the Dynasty must have put me into the volcano." He stood up fully and his face shield retracted letting Ryo get his first breath in the furnace.   
  
It hurt but did not burn like he expected. "My armor is protecting me from the heat," he thought aloud. "I've got to get out of here and find the others." He looked up and saw the opening far above him. He groaned. It was so high and with the bulk of the armor, holding him back this was going to take some time. Then with a sigh of resignation, he walked over to the heated wall and found his first handhold and began his journey up. In the volcano, Ryo struggled up the wall. The mystical armor was a necessary hindrance. It was still too hot to change back into his simple body armor. If he could of had, it would have been a lot quicker. "Must be close," he said. "Just a little bit farther." Then his hand slipped and caused him to fall back a few paces. "I can't . . .," he said in despair. He shook his head. "No, I won't fail." He continued up and wished once more he could remove the heavy armor. Just a little further," Ryo said as he struggled to find another handhold. "If I could only see the top of this hole . . . yeah, then I'd be jamming." He labored a few more minutes then to his delight, he cleared the top of the crater. When he pulled himself up, the first thing he saw was a dark pair of armored boots. "Huh," he said as he leaned back to get a better view.  
  
The boots were connected to the rest of the Dark Warlord's armor. "Worked up a sweat, huh boy?" the evil one laughed. "Anubis!" Ryo stood and faced his antagonist. "You're surprised," Anubis taunted. " Well you should have stayed at the bottom of this molten pit. Now, I must send you back!" Anubis attacked with a sharp lance. The blow knocked Ryo back into the volcano. The young warrior managed to grab his remaining sword and plunge it into the wall, stopping his fall. As he dangled helplessly from the sword, Anubis used the lance to knock rocks onto the powerless Ronin. The rocks battered Ryo causing his hand to loosen. Above him Anubis sneered, "Time to die . . ."  
  
Ryo heard a cry from White Blaze. He dodged the next blow and catapulted up into the air. He and the tiger crossed and in White Blaze's mouth was Ryo's second sword. His fingers locked down on the hilt of the weapon. "You!" Anubis screamed as he turned to face the now fully seasoned warrior. Ryo attacked. The two rivals parried one another's blows, but they were equal in strength. "You won't beat me again, Anubis." " That's what you think, boy." Yuli and Mia came up behind the gladiators. "Hey, it's Ryo!" Yuli cried. "Yes," Mia said, "and he's alive!" "Yuli . . . Mia," Ryo yelled, looking toward them. It distracted him enough to let Anubis get a blow in. The punch caused Ryo to fall into the volcano.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Yuli and Mia screamed as the hero disappeared into the crater. There was a brilliant flash  
of light. "Ryo!" Mia cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. Anubis stood on the edge of the volcano victoriously. "He's finished," he laughed. The earth trembled beneath the Warlord's feet. "Huh?" Anubis backed away from the ledge. "Something is happening," Mia warned as she caught Yuli from falling. "What is it?" Yuli said as he clung to Mia. The volcano erupted. The hot lava spewed out, straight into the air. "This is nothing I could have done," Anubis growled, but he knew who could of. In the stream was Ryo, riding the molten rock. "Prepare to die." Anubis hissed as he raised his weapon.  
  
"No way," the warrior said drawing his swords. "Ryo!" Mia shouted. "Get him," Yuli cheered. Ryo looked over at Mia and Yuli who were huddled beside a rock using the stone as a barrier from the lava. Mia could tell there was something different in the eyes of the Ronin. Yuli saw it too. "Mia, he's changed . . . what happened to him?" "I think his armor must have gained power from the volcano," Mia told the child in awe. "What!" "Ryo's armor is the Wildfire," Mia told Yuli. "The volcano's heat will power him to fight this Dark Warlord." "But will it work?" "The power is described in the legends," Mia said. "It's our only hope." Ryo finally pulled himself out of the lava and landed in front of Anubis. The heat of his armor melted the rock he stood on and caused the air to fill with blistering steam. "You're finished," Anubis cried as he attacked." I don't think so," Ryo said. He blocked the lance with his swords and threw the blade aside shattering it.  
  
Anubis could feel the power coming from Ryo. "What's going on here? He's different . . . stronger." He dropped the broken spear and took out his chain sickle. He launched his weapon. Ryo caught the sickle between the cross of his blades and pulled the Warlord closer. "Oh no," Anubis said as he struggled against the hold. The end of his weapon burst into a thousand pieces. Anubis looked up at the young warrior and could see the symbol of Virtue shining of his forehead. "Look at that," Yuli cheered. "Ryo's is beating him!" "How is he doing this?" Anubis growled. "I'll show him all my incredible power!" Then the Warlord leapt into the air twirling his broken weapon. "Have a taste of this!" Ryo watched his foe and thought to himself, "Whoa, what's happening to me? I'm on fire from the inside out. But my body is more powerful than ever."  
  
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!" Anubis cried from high above. He launched his fearsome weapon. Ryo deflected the blow and caused the weapon to turn on its owner. Anubis crashed to the ground entrapped in chains. "Want more, Warlord?" Ryo said as he stood over the fallen villain. "Now I see it," Anubis said. "His armor is the Wildfire, the heat of the volcano has given him tremendous power." "I've had enough of you," Ryo said raising his weapons. He attacked. Anubis leapt out of the way and landed behind Mia and Yuli. He looked down at them and began to laugh. "Don't touch them!" Ryo warned.  
  
Mia looked up at the hideous face. "Oh no," she thought to herself. Anubis knows the power of Ryo's armor is fueled by the heat of the volcano. What's he going to do?" Aloud she cried, "Run, Yuli!" She pushed the child in front of her and they both began to flee. "We're out of here," Yuli agreed. "I won't let you get away." The Warlord's sickle snaked out and wrapped around both of them. "Nook!" Ryo yelled.  
  
White Blaze vaulted and clamped his powerful jaws onto the arm of Anubis. The Warlord began to  
shake his arm but White Blaze's hold would not be broken. "Get away!" Anubis screamed. He finally  
ripped his arm free and tossed the tiger against some boulders. "White Blaze!" Ryo cried attacking. Anubis dodged the blow and then pulled Mia and Yuli in front of him. "Anubis, let them go now or else . . ." "Ryo, help us," Yuli cried. "I'll trade you these two for . . . your life," Anubis offered. "I can feel the burning power of the armor," Ryo thought to himself. "I have nothing to be afraid of."  
  
He again attacked Anubis. The Warlord blocked the blow with the blade of his weapon. The heat from Ryo's armor caused the weapon to smolder. Yuli and Mia screamed out in pain. "It's hot!" Yuli yelled. Ryo broke off his attack and leapt back. "What's the matter, Wildfire?" Anubis tightened his hold on his hostages. "Come and fight me," he taunted. "My armor is scorching," Ryo thought. "I can't get close to Mia or Yuli, or I'll burn them. It's too dangerous." "Ryo," Mia begged, "leave me . . . save Yuli." "Ryo, help us!" the child said. "Release them," Ryo commanded. "This is between us."  
  
"Okay, have it your way then. I'll bring the little darlings to you." Anubis dragged his captives closer to the blistering warrior. For every step he took, Ryo stepped back until his heels hung over the edge of the volcano. "You've run out of ground," Anubis sneered. "But not out of fight," Ryo stated crossing his blades. Yuli and Mia struggled hopelessly against their bonds. "Let me go," Yuli demanded. He kicked the Warlord in the knee. Anubis laughed at the child's futile attempt. Then to Ryo said, "Do you think your power is enough to defeat me?" "Let's see, metal head." "First thing first," Anubis said and he threw his two captives into the mouth of the volcano.  
  
"I think we need to talk to her." Kayura said looking up the stairs, I had been sleep for a day and since there was no school today not much was thought until after lunch and I still had not come down from my room. Then Kayura, Anubis, White Blaze and Mia went to my bedroom to wake me up. " Mia! Yuli!" I said seeing them being thrown into the volcano as the nightmare continued.  
  
"Mia! Yuli!" Ryo did not hesitate and leapt in after them. He sheathed his swords as he fell and tried to think of a way to save his friends. "I can grab them," he thought, "but my armor will incinerate them." He pictured the scene in his mind and shook his head. "No, that won't work. I have to do something fast!" His armor was weighing him down so he was falling faster then they were and he was almost to them. Then he knew what he had to do. He willed his Wildfire Armor back to its resting-place and in a flash was once again clad in only his body armor. "Mia, Yuli, I got you!" He grabbed one under each arm and used his super strength to jump from wall to wall until he had them safely out of the molten pit. When he reached the top, he collapsed to his knees and let his two companions fall to the ground. He too fell, his sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Ryo watched as Mia slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Ryo," she whispered. "Hey," he said softly, "you're safe now." The young warrior had pushed himself up to his knees, when Anubis's weapon struck from behind and encircled Ryo's neck. Anubis then used his armor's power and pulled Ryo across the crater to where he stood. "Ryo!" Mia screamed as she struggled to stand. Anubis pulled Ryo to the ground at his feet. "I got you now, you pathetic little boy." "No, you don't," Ryo said in defiance as he loosened the chain's grip.  
  
"You'll have to give up now . . . without your armor, you're powerless against me." He advanced, twirling his weapon. "Well, I can fix that," Ryo said. He rolled out of the way and leapt into the air. "Armor of Wildfire!" he cried. He crossed his wrists, but before he could complete the command Anubis chain wrapped around him. The ability to call the armor was lost. "No, it won't be that easy to reclaim your armor." Anubis used the chain to toss the warrior around, bashing the trapped youth into the ground time after time. "Get up, Ryo!" Yuli screamed. "So that's why Anubis threw us into the volcano," Mia said. She now knew the reason. "So Ryo would have to shed his armor." Ryo struggled to stand but again fell face first into the harsh ground. "You disgust me," Anubis said.  
"Without your armor, you're pitifully weak." He bent down and lifted Ryo's head up. He then slid the curved blade of his weapon under Ryo's chin next to his unprotected throat. "I've got you right where I want you." He then backed away and once again began to thrash Ryo's limp body against the  
surrounding rocks. "Come on, Ryo . . . fight back!" Yuli begged.  
  
Anubis laughed, clearly enjoying himself. He kept the beating up until the young warrior no longer fought. "Ryo . . . oh no!" Mia screamed. "Come on, get up!" Yuli yelled at the fallen fighter. "He has nothing left," Anubis said. He lifted his chain so the limp warrior dangled at the end. "The Dynasty takes another victory. Now there will be no stopping Master Talpa's plans for the world." He walked over to the mouth of the volcano, with Ryo now tucked under one arm. "Even Ryo of the Wildfire can't stand the volcano's heat without his armor." Anubis laughed, and then tossed his captive into the volcano. "Nooo!" His two friends watched helplessly from the far side.  
  
I opened my eyes to someone shaking me, when I saw Anubis I cried out in fright and punched him square in the jaw as I tumbled off my bed. White Blaze rubbed his head against me and I realize what I did. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Anubis." I said holding my head in my hands in embarrassment. " What did you that for?" He asked more surprised then angry. " Bad dream. I saw you and Ryo was fighting at a volcano and you nearly killed him." Mia and Anubis looked at me in shock. " Describe the dream." I told them and Anubis shook his head. " That is unusual. I did fight Ryo at Mt. Fuji and that dream you had was exactly what happen but Ryo was playing dead and we both fell into the volcano and he beat me in the volcano. I knew he get me back for that one day." He said rubbing his jaw. " But why did I see what happen in my dream?" I asked shaking a bit from seeing that battle and since my mind's eye kept replaying Ryo being threw in the volcano by someone I looked up to. " I think we may need to talk to the others." Kayura said we all agreed and walked down stairs.  
  
Meanwhile Ryo watched us leave the bedroom. "I bet Anubis didn't except that, she got a good punch though." Then he thought for a moment. "Ancient why did she see the battle in her dream?" Ryo asked the Ancient who was also watching. "Your armors are connected to one another and the connection grows stronger each day. Of course your connection to each other is not just by the armor." Ryo looked away at this turning red in the cheeks. "I wish I was there with them." He said sighing a bit. " Soon Wildfire. It will soon be time." The Ancient said but Ryo didn't hear.   
  
" So let me get this straight, you dreamed about the battle between Ryo and Anubis at the volcano and then you when you woke you punch Anubis?" Dais asked I could see the others were trying not to laugh. "I didn't mean to." I said then looked at little worried. "And White Blaze has been sticking to me like glue. Like he did with Ryo." "I think that because your armor is connected to Ryo's and since Ryo is... dead your his master now." Mia said biting her bottom lip in worry. " I know but if that's the reason of my dream, I have a feeling I'll see what battles Ryo fought in the Dynasty Wars," I trembled thinking about one battle I really didn't want to see. "Even the battle where Ryo fought Talpa." I said   
  
" It's time to contact Kayura." The Ancient said then using the Ancient staff focused on speaking to Kayura. " Kayura, Wildfire is coming back. Do not say anything to the others, she has past the test. The link between them is strong enough to bear the armor. He'll be coming soon." He said then a small portal open under Ryo and Ryo fell through. " Good luck Ronins." The Ancient said and watched.  
  
We sat in silence thinking then there was a knocking at the door, I went to open. When I did I stood in the door in total shock. " R.... Ryo? I thought you was dead." I said, Ryo smiled looking very much alive.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi Icefire here, first thing I like to say I do not own Ronin Warriors. Second I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner Harry since he and I are co writing this story. Harry helping me a lot in this story so he deserves the credit too.   
  
Serenea saw Ryo and Anubis battle at Mt. Fuji and Ryo finally returned after a month of being presumed dead. But why did Serenea see that battle and we she see others even Ryo's battle against Talpa? What did the Ancient One mean? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 11: Saber's Return 


	12. Chapter 12: Saber's return

Chapter 12: Saber's return  
  
I stood at the door in total shock. " I thought you were dead." That was a month ago, when Ryo had come back. But now we were all in the woods near Mia's. " Do you really think it's the Dynasty?" I asked Ryo. He was worried because the Dynasty hadn't bother us since his disappearance and return, but lately someone had been shooting blasts in the forest. We were walking as quietly as thirteen people and one tiger could. " What is that?" I asked, hearing something. But as I looked up a large cage fell upon us. " It's a trap!" I yelped to the others as Cye knocked me out of the way, but he and the others were captured. " Serenea, hurry run. Get out of here!" Harry yelled, but I wouldn't leave. I tried to find a way to get them out of there. I cursed under my breath as I tugged on the bars trying to find some weakness in them. All of us turned hearing someone laughing. " You have change much since I last saw you Serenea." I recognized the voice in an instant.   
  
"Saber show yourself!" I yelled, and then he appeared in front of me. He didn't look different from the last time I saw him, dark hair, about 6'2, white armor and ice blue eyes. " I see you remember me. You also know who I am?" I nodded; I knew he was the son of Saber Styrke, who was killed in battle by Ryo right before the second Dynasty War. " I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Ronins but you would have attack me if I didn't put you away. I have come to call a truce and to help you fight Arco." he said glancing at my friends. " Release my friends Saber, and then we will talk about a truce." I said to him speaking for my friends. Saber looked at me again thinking, then the cage fell to pieces and my friends was released.   
  
"Okay Saber, we will talk, but if you try anything to hurt or kill my friends our friendship won't matter. I'll fight you none the less." I whispered to him as I walked past him. I finally got Ryo and Saber to talk, since Ryo was the leader, it was his choice if Saber could fight along side us. But they look ready to fight each other so I did the only thing I could think of and I stepped between the two. Saber and Ryo looked at me surprised. " I won't allow you two to kill each other because of what happened in the past. You both have the same enemy. I suggest you two work together." I said surprising myself but they both were friends, well, maybe one was more then a friend but I did not want either of them hurt. " Please Ryo, Saber. For the sake of the mortal world." I asked at both of them. Ryo nodded after thinking carefully. " Ok. I will agree to work with you. But if you try anything Saber I swear I'll..." Saber cut him off before Ryo finished the threat. " Do not worry Wildfire. I will work with you but no back stabbing." I thought he was crazy saying that, Ryo and the others were very honorable.   
  
They didn't look happy but they shook hands in agreement. " Thank you." I whispered to the both of them, as Ryo went to talk to the others. I went to follow but Saber garbed my arm. " You care for him don't you?" he asked. I pretended not to know what he was talking about. " Him who?" I asked. Saber gave me a look that said: don't play dumb with me. " Wildfire is the one I mean. You care for him, and not like a brother or a friend," he said. "It's of no important to you." I said stiffly. " Alright I'll find out later, but remember Serenea, if they or you cross me, there will be trouble." he said. I gulped, a bit intimidated; Saber had that effect on me sometimes. " I know, I won't back stab you. But it will take some time for the others to trust you." I said, quietly knowing that was going to be the hard part. " I know," he said, and then he looked at the others. " Which is your brother?" He asked. I looked at him a bit surprised then sighed, knowing he must have been watching me since the fire. " Cye the one you call Torrent." I said.  
  
"I see. It no wonder the Ancient saved you in that fire..." "What did you say?!" I asked in shock at the name of the Ronin mentor. He fixed a surprised and confused look on me. "You mean you didn't know?" "I was unconscious from the fire. I remember someone pulling me out but the I have no memory of what happened until I came to Harry's two weeks later." I said, realizing that if he was part of the nether realm and his father an enemy of Talpa then he must have heard of the Ancient. " I was at the orphanage before it burned down I was going to speak to you. But then father and I saw some Dynasty soldiers set fire to the orphanage. I went in but I couldn't find you. Then, after I thought you had died in the fire, I saw White Blaze, Wildfire's tiger, go in and drag you out. Father and I followed. Then we saw the Ancient; father wouldn't let me go get you. He said ' She is not a normal mortal. If the Dynasty is trying to kill her like this, then she must have some power. The Ancient knows this; he won't let her be harmed. We will watch her but not interfere.' I watched to make sure you wouldn't be harmed. Father was right, he didn't harm you but you were awake a lot: why you don't remember is a mystery to me." He said. " Yes, I remember that's where I met White Blaze before." I said thinking about it. My head start hurting as the memories that I supressed as a dream came back to me: then I remembered the nightmare from a month ago.   
  
"My armor is Ryo's counterpart: He and I have a connection though the armor. Once I saw his battles against the Dynasty in my dreams." I said. " I see. Does that explain the connection between you two?" He asked. I turned redder then the armor of Wildfire. " You still remember the lessons I taught you in fighting?" Saber asked before I could say anything. " Of course. I use them in fighting the Dynasty. Did Saber Strike think I could have been trouble for the Dynasty before they tried to kill me? He acted like I was about to be attacked by someone." I said. " Well Talpa was my father's enemy even then. No, he didn't know you would be trouble for the Dynasty then, but he thought Talpa could attack you because father trained you in fighting." Saber said. " Do you hate Ryo for your father's death?" I asked, but I had to look away as I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer and the pain in my head was now a dull throb. " No. I was told not to take revenge against Wildfire if my father died by him. I was told to watch you and fight against Talpa in my own ways. I have no intention of hurting Wildfire, if you're worried about him."  
  
I didn't think it was possible to turn any redder, I was wrong. " Yes I do care for him. But if you say a word, just one word I swear I'll...." Saber laughed. " Don't worry I won't speak of it to him." He said. " Make sure you don't." I said. He laughed again but then he studied me for a moment. " You've changed so much since then, that I barely recognized you. A child whose father didn't care for her who was very trusting to two strangers, then a young orphan girl who was marked as a threat to the Dynasty before she knew of her fate, to a young lady that is a armor bearer, who would fight to protect those you care for." He said. I smiled but then stumbled back when a sudden increase of pain in my head. " What's wrong?" Saber asked. I didn't respond, while holding my head in my hands: the pain had never gotten this bad before.   
  
"Torrent! Something's wrong with your sister!" I heard Saber yell. No, you idiot! They will blame you Saber! "What did you do to her!?" I hear Ryo yell. See what I mean! I thought, and then trouble started. " Armor of Wildfire! Tao Jin!" I knew a fight about to happen. " Damm it you guys, stop it! I mean it Ryo, Saber, all of you put your &%$ing weapons down!" I yelled: the pain was slowly dulling. I spoke with anger in every word. "Saber didn't do anything! This is something that has been going on since a gangster had knocked me unconscious and almost killed back in Chicago, but Saber and his father stopped him. " "Sound like damage from a concussion." Harry said. I nodded. "The pain just got worse since Koga nearly drowned me. They come when I least think they will. Ryo I trust Saber with my life. Saber, Ryo and the other Ronin are like brothers to me. If we fight like this Arco won't have to beat us: we will just fall apart and the Dynasty will pick us off one by one. United we stand, divided we fall. Do you want the Dynasty to win?" I asked looking at each one of them. Then I never expected what happen next.   
  
Yuli and White Blaze walked up to Saber, Yuli slid off of White Blaze's back and stood in front of Saber looking from him to me as White Blaze sniffed Saber's hand and nodded showing he trusted Saber. " I don't know about you guys but I trust him," said Yuli as he stood beside me. Everyone looked at Yuli with surprised. He was sacred of Saber Strike but he trusts Saber. I smiled realizing that the old saying was true. " A child can see what others can't because they are innocent." I said as White Blaze came beside me. Cye stepped forward. He looked at Saber carefully not sure to trust him, but then he looked at Yuli and me. " My sister trusts you and so do I." He said as he stood beside me. One by one Mia, Anubis, Sage, Cale, Rowen, Sekmeht, Kento, Dais and Kayura came to trust him but Ryo did not. He's going to be stubborn. I thought to myself. I waited for Ryo's answer when suddenly.   
  
"Winds of Pain!" Koga blasted Sage and Cale while the attack missed the rest of us. " Oh no, not these guys again! Armor of Icefire! Power of Spirit!" I quickly called on my armor. " %$@ it! Sage, Cale you okay?" Kento asked the two as they both stood up. " I think it time to armor up! Armor of Halo! Tao Chi!" " Armor of Torrent! Toa Shin!" " Armor of Hardrock! Tao Gil!" " Armor of Strata! Toa Inochi!" " Armor of Illusion!" " Armor of Cruelty!" " Armor of Darkness!" " Armor of Venom!" " Armor of Black Lighting! Power of Honor!" We all armored up while Kaila, Dan and Koga attacked Ryo and Saber. " Hey, pain in the neck, Koga! Over here ugly!" I yelled and when he looked, Harry threw exploding throwing stars at him. " Yeah, we make a great team Harry!" I yelled as I went after Koga. " Foolish girl! I'll kill you for that!" Kaila yelled as I backhanded her when she tried to grab me. " I've heard that before!" I said, meeting my dagger to hers. One thing Saber taught was to fight with a dagger. We traded blows but then I cried out in pain as Kaila tried to disarm me but I didn't left go of the dagger and she broke my left wrist. Ryo, Harry and Saber reacted with one thought: Serenea. All three ran over with weapons drawn, ready to help. Saber drew his weapon and ran over, ready to strike at the Warlord that hurt his friend. Ryo and Harry followed also reacting in the same way. I took a step back, knowing I couldn't fight with my left wrist broken, but Kaila grabbed me in my moment of pain and held the dagger close to my throat that no doubt was lanced with poison. " Back off Ronins, or else she DIES!"  
  
Ryo pulled his katana's out, and Saber pulls his weapon. "You've got it wrong. You are going to be dead, if you don't release her!" stated Ryo. Saber nodded his head, as he moved off to the side. I see what is going on, and stomp on Kaila's foot as hard as I could cause her to let me go out of pure surprise. As I got away Kaila slashed and gave me a deep cut, I back up and bumped right into Sage. Sage turned to look at me as I looked to see whom I bumped into too; Neither one of us saw Dan attack until the chains knocked Sage back and tangled me up. " Put me down you dirty son of a ^&$@!" I yelled, as I struggled to get free, but the chains become tighter. " Struggle all you want, but the more you struggle, the more my chains tighten their hold." Dan said with an insane smile. I heard a sick cracking and felt intense pain from my side as the chains tighten and I knew all if not most of my ribs was broken. " Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage yelled cutting the chains with his sword and his sure kill while Saber took out Dan.   
  
I gasped for air when the chains released their hold on me and I stood up weakly seeing Kaila and Koga coming towards me. " BURING ICE BLAST!" I yelled my fury, making my attack stronger but as the attack hit the warlords I fell to my knees, the attack had drained what little energy I had left, I had been fighting on pure spirit. "Guys get the warlords," I said as Harry moved over to me. "We need to get her out of here! She has virtually no energy left!" Ryo made a decision. " Kayura, Anubis, take her and any other injured ones back to the manor. Saber, you and me are going after the warlords. Dais, we need one of your invisibility illusions to cover the withdrawal of Kayura, Anubis, Serenea and anyone else that is injured! The rest of you set up a base camp for us to rest at after this battle!" " No. I'll be fine, just get the warlords." I said, but even I knew I was in trouble. It was a small miracle that I wasn't unconscious from loss of blood alone. " Please Ryo. Get the warlords, I'll be fine." I said as Ryo and Saber charged the new warlords, with Dais's illusion covering them until they struck. I was glad that Ryo and Saber were working together; I tried to stand but fell back. Luckily Harry caught me. " I've got to help them." I said looking up at him.   
  
"Oh no you don't! You are in no shape to do anything like that! Now stay put or else!" I tried to stand despite my weakness and Harry's warning. " Harry, I can't just sit here and do nothing." I said, but I was having trouble standing straight. " Kayura, Anubis, will you please hold onto her! We need to get her someplace safe and out of the way, so she can rest and regain her strength and I can tend to the others." I looked at my friends hoping they would not do as Harry said. "Guys, I'm fine." I said stubbornly, seeing the looks on their faces. Anubis grabbed me by the shoulder and said. "You're are not fine! You just got cut up bad, had your ribs broken from almost being crushed in chains, and had your wrist broken. That is not fine." I knew I was weak, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try to help the others. I glared at Anubis and tried to jerk away from him but he wasn't about to let me go. "Let me go Anubis." I said. He just shook his head." I might wish to let you go, young Ronin, but you are in no shape to fight. You need time to recover your strength and the only way to do that is with rest!" I knew he was right but then I get hurt, I get stubborn.  
  
"I'm fine! Now let me go!" Kayura came over with the staff. "I can aid in the healing but Anubis is correct. You need to rest and regain your strength before rejoining the fight!" I looked at Kayura, slightly hurt; I thought Kayura would be on my side on this, as she saw the look that I gave her. " I respect your desire to help the others, but even a warrior needs to rest and regain ones strength!" I sighed and stopped struggling, knowing I was not going to win this one. "Alright." was all I said. Anubis and Kayura looked at each other with relief as Ryo and Saber hit the warlords with attacks that sent the warlords packing." I just hope Ryo and Saber don't kill each other while they are kicking the warlord's butts." I said to myself, as I sat leaning against the tree beside me. I wanted to help, but a broken wrist, ribs and weakness do not mix. And I knew that if I tried I would be told I needed to rest. I'll rest after I know they both okay. Meanwhile Cale and Sekmeht had set up camp, while Harry tended to Sage and Cye with Rowen and Kento set up a perimeter watch. Back at the fight, Ryo and Saber had sent the Dynasty packing, and they return to camp with newfound respect for each other.   
  
I watched the two and sensed things were well. I tried to walk to them, but the look from Harry stopped me dead in my tracks. " You WILL stay put and rest. You suffered a great deal in that fight, and until you get your strength back, you are not to move!" Harry said, but my stubborn streak came back and I walked to my two friends. Harry shook his head, and turned to Anubis. " I tell her to stay put and she goes off. I tell her to rest, and she fights. What does it take for her to listen to reason?" " Knowing my friends are okay, and anyway I'm not going far." I replied, hearing what Harry said. I looked at Ryo and Saber hoping they wouldn't tell me off for not resting or do something dramatic.   
  
Ryo and Saber met me when I was halfway to them. "What are you doing up, Serenea? I thought that your physician," said Saber, as he pointed to Harry. " Told you to stay put!" "And as a injured Ronin, you should do as your doctor tells you." added Ryo. " Ahh, guys knock it off! I'm fine!" I said, starting to lose my temper. " We just are trying to look after your best interest," stated Saber. " Saber is right Serenea. If you don't look out after your best interests, then who will?" " I can look after myself. I'm fine just a little bruised." I said. " You call being cut bad by a warlord, almost crushed in chains and having your wrist and ribs broken, just a little bruised?!" Ryo and Saber both lashed out verbally at me.   
  
"You will rest and recollect your strength before you set out in battle again!" ordered Ryo, Saber nodded in approval. I jerked back at the sting of their anger, but lost my temper, which was running short enough. "I'm fine, get that through your thick skulls! I don't need to rest!" I yelled back. Then, before anything else could happen, Harry slipped behind me, and slipped me an injection. "This will knock her out for a few hours. But you will need to keep her quiet once she comes out of it. She will need to rest, to give her body time to heal, even with Sage and Kayura's aid." "Jerks." I said as I sunk to my knees and Harry garbed me as I went under the injection. Harry just shook his head. "Sometimes, you have to do what the patient doesn't want, to help them out. She'll be mad at me in the morning, but she'll be almost healed by then." Then everyone decided to rest for the night.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi Icefire here, first thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Second I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner Harry since he and I are co writing this story. Harry helping me a lot in this story so he deserves the credit too.   
  
It looks like Serena's old friend Saber the son of Saber Strike has came to fight along side the Ronins. Ryo was stubborn but when Serenea was in deep trouble he see Saber is an honorable ally and friend. Of course Serenea even if her left wrist and ribs are broken she tries to help and ends up getting knocked out by Harry, I think she must be getting tired of trouble looking for her. What is Serenea going to do when she wakes up? And what are the Ronins going to do about the Dynasty? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 13: Challenge to the Dynasty. 


	13. Chapter 13L Challage to the Dynasty

Chapter 13: Challenge to the Dynasty  
That morning I woke up groggy, but soon my memory of what happened came to me. " I'm going kill him for that." I said angrily as I stood up, a little woozy from the injection. " Just calm down Serena. Harry did what he felt was best for you last night. You were half out of it and were being your usual stubborn self," said Saber, looking at me with interest from where he was leaning against the tent wall. " What he felt was best for me? Since when do people starts thinking for me?" I ask ruefully. " When you are incapable of thinking for yourself, when you are too stubborn to do what needs to be done for yourself, then we have to do what needs to be done for your well being." I glared at Saber. " I'm capable of thinking for myself, I was being stubborn because I care about my friends, and I've been taking care of myself since I was nine." " Don't forget though, that friends look out after each other. And that means helping each other out when one is unable to. You were unable to help anyone last night. Harry did what he felt was best for you last night. Now, do you feel better after the rest?" "Yes. But I'm still going to give him an ear full about it." I said looking around seeing that if anyone else was up.   
  
"Have you been watching me all night?" " I asked. "I kept an eye on you off and on during the night. You are one who is a special friend, and I wanted to make sure that you were ok" Saber answered. I smiled gratefully. " I'm fine for someone that was knocked out. But when I find a certain person he won't be fine." I said gruffly, knowing I wouldn't hurt Harry but I would have a talk with him. " Just go easy on him. He was looking out for your best interests, as well as the teams best. He was acting as both a physician and as a friend. After all, he helped to train you, so he may treat you differently than I might have." I sighed. " I hate to say it but your right." Saber smiled. "I'm glad that you are seeing things more clearly. Remember, a team is only as strong as its weakest link. And last night, you were it." I bit my tongue hearing this, trying not to lose my temper like last night as I walked outside.   
  
Saber and I went our own ways, and as I was walking, I met up with Ryo and White Blaze. "Good morning Serena. Feeling better after some rest?" Ryo asked me looking a bit concerned. " Yes." White Blaze moved over, and rubbed against me in a friendly manner. "I just wanted you to know that while I don't approve of what Harry did, I understand why he did it. He was worried about you and worried for the team. I think that is why he did what he did last night" he said as I petted White Blaze. " I know, I know. Saber already told me that. But could Harry and Sekmeht stop using injections to knock me out? First Sekmeht and now Harry used it on me." I complained.   
  
" Sekmeht did what he did to make it easier to get the poison out of you. He was afraid that if you were awake, you would be tossing and screaming, and that would make it harder to get the poison out." I remembered but I shook my head, not meaning that. " No I mean after I was captured, you were blasted by Koga and Dan, and then you disappeared. I was scared you were captured or worse so I wouldn't leave without you. Then Sekmeht used the injection on me." "Hmm I'll have to talk to snake man about that." Snake man?" I laughed at hearing Ryo calling Sekmeht that. "Well, he is one who has a special relationship with serpents. I call him that as a sort of joke." He smiled grandly. "Yeah but don't call him that in front of him." I said knowing what would happen.   
  
Ryo laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. By the way, Saber is man of honor and respect. He backed me up in the fight against the warlords yesterday. I would be glad to have him fight with me any time." I raised my eyebrows then grinned. " Good. I was afraid you two would kill each other." " Well, after what he did yesterday in watching my back and helping save you, I wouldn't mind having him on my side anytime." I smiled at Ryo then realizing it I looked away. " Well, I need to check on the rest of the team. Kayura got up early this morning to meditate with the Ancient Staff on upcoming matters, and we need to get breakfast started before Kento starts complaining." I laughed out loud. " Don't ask me to cook. My cooking more lethal then Sekmhet's venom." I said. " Usually it's your brother who does the cooking. We keep both Rowen and Sekmeht away from the cooking supplies. Letting them cook is a disaster waiting to happen." I frowned at his grin and then said " I mean it Ryo. I blew up a microwave not long ago trying to cook. I'm just as bad as Rowen." " So? The last time Rowen cooked, he made your brother afraid of oatmeal!" Ryo said, laughing at the look on my face.   
  
" How?" I asked with a look of disbelief. " I don't remember all the details, but it made him so sick that he never wanted to eat or see oatmeal again." I smiled wickedly. " Next time he makes me mad; I'll cook that just for him." Ryo shook his head and laugh. " Well, I had better get Cye up, or else no one will eat. Catch you later Serena" he said, as he turned to leave. " Ok, see ya." As I walked away, I heard sword fighting, and saw Cale and Sekmeht in a mock battle, using practice swords. Suddenly, I saw an arrow going by me. I turned thinking it was the Dynasty, and then I saw Rowen up, aiming at different items as targets. " I think I better move on before I get hit." I said to myself, as I walked to where I knew Harry would be.   
  
" Harry?" I asked not seeing him but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump at least five feet and turned to Harry standing behind me. " Don't do that. I thought you were the Dynasty." I said, and then I thought about what to say to him. " Harry, I want to know why you used an injection on me." He looked at me coolly. " I used the injection on you because, as usual, when you are hurt, you get stubborn on people. You wanted to fight, but you were in no shape to fight. Even if you were in a state where you weren't injured, with the level of energy that you were at last night, you wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes out there. You were dead on your feet, even if you didn't want to admit to yourself. I am your mentor as well as a friend; I have to look out for you when you won't do that for yourself. I am sorry if I did anything to make you angry, but I was looking out for you as well as the team last night."  
  
I sighed knowing he was half right. " But you know how I feel about someone injecting something to knock me out with. It was bad enough when Sekmeht used it on me against my will." " If I had known that someone had done that to you previously, I would have explained it to you and tell what and why I was doing what I was doing. I hope that you will understand that I did this for your best interests, as well as the best interests of the team." " Yeah I forgot you were knocked out after using your sure kill the first time. I understand but don't do that again." I said. "I can't make that promise. But I will promise that if such a situation comes up again, I will try to explain it to you before I do it. Ok?" " Ok. I know you can't promise me you would do it again, but try explaining next time." "I will do my best to explain it, if it come up again. Now come on, we need to get something to eat, before that so called human garbage disposal eats up everything!" " You mean Kento? Sure I'll race ya!" I said and took off running. "Last one there has to do KP duty for the rest of the day." Harry said he took off after me.   
  
I beat Harry to the camp but was panting from running so fast; I was still working on improving my stamina. "At least I don't have a stitch in my side." I mutter waiting for Harry. Harry pulled up after me also panting. "Darn, I guess that I have KP duty this morning!" shaking his head in mock disgust. I smiles triumphantly. " Never race a female Ronin." I said smiling at the smell of food. "I know I sound like Kento, but I'm hungry. Are you Harry?" I asked looking at my friend ,not seeing Saber walking towards us. Harry just groaned. "And from what I've heard, Kento is bad enough when it comes to food!" I gave Harry a glare to kill, as Harry turned toward Saber. "Well, Saber, how are you doing this morning?" I looked over my shoulder to see Saber coming. " I'm fine. I see Serena didn't kill you" Saber said. I punched him in the arm but grabbed my fist in pain yelping in agony! " Next time a medical person tells you to do something, do it!" I stuck my tongue out at Harry, while rubbing my knuckles in pain from hitting armor with my bare fist. Harry went into his bag, and pulled out some ointment.  
  
"Here, rub this on, it will dull the pain. And Saber, next time you have a medical comment to make, tell it to me, not my patients." I rubbed the ointment on my fist. " Its not Saber's fault. I forgot how much it hurts if you try to punch an armor bearer when he's wearing armor." I said coming to my friend's defense. " Well, next time, remember who is the MD around here. No offense meant to Lady Kayura," said Harry. I punched him in the arm with the other fist. Luckily he was not wearing his armor. " You forget I can heal my self or others if I have enough of energy." I said. Harry did admit he forgot that last night. " But you were in no shape to do any healing last night." He said. "You're right on that one. I was too drained to even do that." I admitted. " True. And with the state you were in last night, I don't think anyone would have been of much help last night." stated my mentor. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard a stomach growl and turned to Kento. " Hi Kento.'' I said. " Hey folks! What's for breakfast, I'm starving!" He said. I turn away so as not to let Kento see my laughing. " We don't know what's for breakfast Kento: we haven't eaten yet. But you probably ate what? Five time this morning?" I asked innocently, causing everyone, even Kento, to laugh. "If I know Cye, he's probably working on a major league breakfast for one and all!" I laughed, but as I about to walk to where Sekmeht and Cye were talking I heard an all too familiar sound, the hissing of a very angry cobra, angry since I almost stepped on its tail.   
  
It had its hood raised, and its eyes staring at me. I turned as pale as new snow and froze with fear. The snake was curled near my left leg, so I couldn't move, and the others saw the snake but were unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Sekmeht started calling out. " Come here my pretty. That's it, come over here. Yes, aren't you a precious little thing." All these remarks cause everyone, INCLUDING KENTO, to loose their appetites. But I could care less at that moment as long as the snake did not bite me, as unwelcomed memories flashed through my mind as Sekmeht called the snake over. " Now go back from where you came from, and leave these people alone. I promise that I will visit as soon as I can." I started breathing again as the snake left, I took a shaky breath and I tried to hide my fear, but Harry saw it. Harry put his hands on my shoulder; he knew that part of my past well.   
  
"What was that all about Harry?" asked a concerned Saber. "A few years ago, a close friend of Serena's died of snake bite, She saw it happen, and she has had ophidiophobia since then." Harry said. " That was too weird she was bit by a cobra that escaped from the zoo just like that one." I said. "Don't worry, that little pet won't be back to bother us any more." Said the Ronin of Venom. I looked at Sekmeht with a death glare. "Little pet? That thing almost bit me!" I nearly shouted. " That little pet was lost and frightened! It won't bother anyone else again. Now calm down Serena," said a slightly upset Sekmeht. I shook my head and walked away, but Saber came running after me. "What is eating you Serena? You are acting like all that has happened is your fault. It isn't. Now stand up and act like a Ronin Warrior!"   
  
"Saber, I was there when Kat died. When I was eight, I watched her die because I was too afraid and too stupid to know what to do. I asked her to come with down the street beside the zoo. We both knew a snake escaped, but I thought it was a harmless one that escaped, or the zoo would have warned the public. I persuaded my friend to come with me. If I hadn't asked her to come with me she wouldn't be dead. This was before I met you and long before I became a Ronin." I said " I understand but right now, we need you to focus on the task at hand." said a worried Saber, having never seen me like this. I sighed, knowing I to snap out of it. It was not good for me to dwell on my past but memories die-hard. " I know. She was the only friend I had other then you, Harry, Corin and a few others. Come on let's get back to the camp" I said, starting to walk back to camp.   
  
Harry was relived when the two of us return to camp. "I'm glad that you got her to come back Saber. Maybe now, I can talk her into doing KP for me instead of me having to do it for everyone this morning." I gave Harry a look. " No I've got to train." I said. Harry knew very well that Sage was training me to be better at swordplay. Harry slapped himself on the forehead. "Well, it was worth a try." as he took a bite out of a piece of French toast the Cye has prepared for everyone. I poked at my breakfast; my appetite was still a little lost from what Sekmeht said earlier. But I saw Cye's questioning glaze and started to eat. " If you don't eat sis, I personally will force feed it down your throat. And I don't think you want that to happen" Cye threatened, but the others didn't hear him, since he was right beside me. Then he moved away to eat as well.   
  
I gulped, knowing he would do it and started to eat quickly, but knocked some of my sausages off my plate to White Blaze. White Blaze looked at me with thanks, and wolfed down the sausage, without Cye seeing it. He then rubbed his head against me, letting me know that he appreciated it. I smiled and petted the tiger, and then I knocked another bit off my plate. Harry turned toward Ryo. " So, how are we going to do this? Are we going to continue to play wait and see, or are we going after the warlords, and put the Dynasty on ice for good?!" I looked worriedly at Harry, and then at Ryo, remembering my imprisonment in the Dynasty when I was captured and how badly it went after that. "That may not be a good idea Harry, we have to fight them on our turf. Not on their's or they will have the upper hand." "I understand that Serena, but it just bugs me that we can't just put them away for good once and for all." stated a perturbed mentor. " Believe me, I would love to do nothing more then to put them away for good. But if we go after them in the Dynasty or on their turf they will have the upper hand and we could lose. Losing is something we can't do." Ryo said.  
  
Harry slammed his hands into the ground in front of him. "Then what do you suggest we do: Wait for them to attack us like they did yesterday? We need to do something that will make them back off, and back off hard and fast, Ryo!" Ryo shook his head. " What you do suggest we do? Go after them in the Dynasty? Where they have limitless numbers of soldiers at their calling? Where they could easily pick us off one by one? I'm not happy about it either. But going after them is crazy. It may have worked against Talpa, but Arco is a lot smarter then Talpa was, so he's more dangerous!" "All I am suggesting Ryo is that we need to find a way to hurt them before they start coming at us with more resources than we can handle! Sooner or later, they will come after us, one at a time, and we need to get to them, before that happens! Because once that happens we have lost the battle," said a very frustrated Harry.   
  
"Then why not challenge them, but on our turf?" Saber asked suddenly. Harry nodded, thinking it over. "That's not a bad idea Saber. We could challenge them one on one, here, on our turf, where we would have the advantage. That would force them to back off for a while, while we plan strategy," he said. " Good thinking, but how do get the challenge to them without getting into more danger then we have to?" Kayura spoke up then. "We can send a message into the Dynasty by means of the Staff of the Ancients. We issue the challenge, and see if they will answer or not." I looked at the others to see if they agreed, and they did. " Then send the challenge." Saber said, knowing we all agreed on it.   
  
Anubis stood up. "If the Dynasty will accept the challenge, then I will fight for our side. None of them is as adept at the different forms of combat that I have learned over the years, along with my own mental powers, I should be able to overcome them in a matter of minutes." We all agreed to this too, but I was worried. Anubis was someone I looked up too and I did not wish to see him hurt. " Just be careful: The Dynasty plays dirty." I warned. " Don't forget Serena, I used to lead the warlords into battle for the Dynasty. I know how dirty they play," said a very calm Anubis. " How can I forget?" I asked under my breath: I saw how Anubis fought at the volcano; silently I prayed Anubis didn't hear that. Anubis looked at me with a look of respect, not hearing my comment. "If I get in a pinch, I will call for help, but I doubt that I will need it." I nodded, wondering what the Dynasty will try to throw at him. " To prepare, I would like to take on Cale and Dais in a training match. Once that is done, we will see if the Dynasty will answer our challenge." Stated the former Warlord of Cruelty. Lets see nether spirits, Dynasty soldiers, Warlords, Dynasty warriors, spells, what else can the Dynasty throw at Anubis in the battle? I asked myself not really wanting to know. Anubis, Dais and Cale went off to train while I decided to help clean up, but then one of my headaches came over me and I decided to leave before I snapped off at someone or something else happened.   
  
After walking back to the edge of camp I leaned against one of the tree wishing my headache to go away. " Decided to walk away again?" I heard Harry ask. " Go away Harry. My head hurts enough already with out you lecturing me." I said not wanting to hear another lecture this week. I think that surprised him, because Harry didn't say anything for a while. " Another headache?" He asked. " Yep." I said closing my eyes trying to block out the pain. " When this is over, you really need to see a doctor about those headaches." I didn't answer for a while.   
  
"I can't. I've tried healing through energy, so how can medication help? Any way you're the only doctor I trust. The rest, I don't trust as far as I can spit them." I said then we both heard someone coming. " They accepted the challenge but.... they want you battle you Serena." Kayura said: That surprised me only slightly. I had a feeling the warlords were going to take this battle personally and I had insulted them on more then one occasion. " Tell them I accept, I'll fight them." " Serena are you crazy! You just get...." "Shut up Harry, just shut up." I said, surprising the man I thought of as a father. "This is something that been coming since the Dynasty tried to kill when I was nine. It is time, and there is no way you or the others are going to change my mind or stop me." I said. " Tell them I accept their challenge Kayura." I said full of confidence to her. I hope I know what I'm doing. I thought to myself.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, first thing I'd like to say is that I don't own Ronin Warriors. Secondly I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner Harry since he and I are co writing this story. Harry helping me a lot in this story so he deserves the credit too.   
  
The challenge to the warlord for a one on one battle was sent but instead of fighting Anubis one of the warlords is fighting Serena, I guessed they want the one they hate. And Harry is not one bit happy about. What is the Dynasty up to now? And will Serena be able to battle whatever trick they have up their sleeve? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 14: Training  
  
P.S Ophidiophobia is a fancy word for fear of snakes 


	14. Chapter 14: Training

Chapter 14: Training  
  
"Serena have you lost you mind?" Ryo asked when he found out I appected the challage. I truned to him qiuckly with murder in my eyes, he was the fourth person to ask me that. " No I haven't lost my mind and if someone asks me that again I going to kick thier ass!" I said harshly and walked off leaving Ryo stunned. As I walked I heard someone following me, it was Yuli. " Serena?" He asked, I stop and waited for him to said what he wanted. " Be careful please." I was suprised he didn't ask me why I was going to fight the warlords but I smiled. "I will be. Don't worry Yuli." " But I am. They nearly killed you last time and I don't want you to died." "Don't worried I won't died, it take more then the likes of the warlords to kill me." I said then I thought for a moment, I removed my bracelet from my wrist.   
  
"Here Yuli. If I get in trouble hold this barcelet really tight and think about the our virtues and I'll win as long as you have faith in me and think about those virtues." I said remembering what the barcelet did for me once. " Now I am going to train. Hopefully the Seasonal will help me, they know the tricks of the Dynasty and will probaly know to fight the Dynasty better then Ryo and the others." I said to him as I walked to where I knew Anubis and the other Seasonals would be. I stop a moment wondering what to do. I knew they probaly wasn't be too happy about me going to fight the warlords but I knew if I didn't appect the challage then the warlords wouldn't fight us and we would have to come up with another plan.   
  
"So here you are." I jumped five feet up I didn't hear someone come up behind me, it was Dais. "Will you stop doing that? You're as bad as the others." I said but I wasn't as angery as I was suprised, it was rare for someone to be able to sneak up behind me. " You should focus on your surroundings, you walked right past me. If I was a warlord I would have killed you already." He said, I deiced to ask. " I know, that why I came here ..... the warlords appected the challage but only if I fought them and I know the four of you know the tricks of the Dynasty and I ...." " You wanted our help?" Sekmeht asked coming forward, I nodded cursing myself for not speaking but the Sesonsal warriors was very imataing and even if I didn't admit to them or anyone else they scared me sometimes even if they had changed to the side of good.  
  
"I can train on my own but I wanted to see if you would help me. A lot rides on this battle." I said. "Why did you appect the warlords's challage?" Anubis asked. "If I didn't appect the challage then the warlords won't fight us and we would have to come up with another plan. And then the Dynasty may come after us with more then we can handle." I said to him, he nodded. " How long do we have?" "The battle starts at three o clock, it's eight o clock now. We have eight hours." " Five to trian you in two for you to rest and one to get ready and go to the spot you are souppse to go to fight at." I nodded stopping myself from sighing in relive knowing I might be going over my head.   
  
We had five hours of trianing with my armor and I promised myself I would never ask those four to train me again, they put a new meaning to the words: intense training. "You look like you just fought a hunderd Dynasty soldiers and lost Serena." Saber said as I flopped down on the ground right after training. "I feel like it. Remind me to never ask those four to train me as long as I live. I gratful for the help but they are like slave divers." I complained as I put my armor orb up, Saber smiled sheepishly. " You shouldn't have just said that." I look at the dircetion he was pointing and almost had a heart attack. " Uh oh." I said and scambled away from the four Seasonal warriors. "Slave divers huh?" Cale asked raising an eyebrow, I smiled nevrously,I didn't see Anubis slipped in behind me.   
  
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!" was the cry, forcing me to jump as the chains tried to ensare me. "How many times have I told you to be careful about what you say Serena!" asked Anubis, I quickly moved, while listening to what he was telling me. I looked at the Seasonals like I thought they just lost their minds but I was smart enough to know I got to move away from them and thier attacks. As I moved away from Anubis, I felt a major sting to me back. "BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" Cale had struck! "Never give your opponent an opening!" he said, as suddenly, the entire area turned pitch black! " Try and find me if you can Serena." he said mockingly to me.  
  
I truned around in the darkness starting to panick. "Stop it Serena I can't panick or I'll make a mistake. Where is he?" I asked. I have to get to the forest and maybe I have a chance but how to get there and have these four to follow me is a problem. I quickly reviewed the layout of the training area in my head, trying to figure out who would strike next and where. As I proceeded toward the forest, I felt another blast from Cale but it was to my left, he had missed me on purpose. "Aren't you going to try and use your senses to find me, little girl?" he said, in a mocking tone of voice. My blood start to boil at that comment, if there anything I hate it's being call it's little girl. I remembered what Cale had taught me once, I closes my eyes blocking out what I saw, to hear. It was quiet other then the sound of my breathing, and soemone else's. I turned the my left where I heard the breathing coming from and tried to kick Cale across the face.   
  
"Is that the best that you can do? Anubis is half my age, and he can hit me much harder." mocked Cale when he blocked my kick, as he prepared another strike with his no-datchi. Unfortunetly for him, he took too long, and this gave me the edge that I needed. Hearing him pull his sword and prepare to use his sure kill again, I zeroed in on   
the sound and hit him hard in the chest, knocking him to ground, and restored light to the area. " Alright Cale but you asked for it." I said tried of his wise cracks at garbing a dagger I alway carried with me in a small pocket in my left boot, I held the dagger close to his thoart, Cale looked up at me. "O.K. Serena, you've won this round. But do you think that you can still beat Dais, Anubis and Sekmeht also? That is the challange that is laid out for you in this training session." he stated. "You mean this was a setup to begin with?" I asked more shocked then I should have been as I removed the dagger from his thoart and stood.   
  
"Well, when you insulted us, we came up with a plan that would allow us to get back at you, as well as see how far you had come along on your training." said the former Warlord of Corruption and Darkness. I don't want to fight you guys. You're my allies and my friends even if you are creepy. I thought to myself but nodded trying to see if Dais, Anubis or Sekmeht was aporching, one thought chased another my knowing this was training and pay back for my insulting them but I was relucture to fight the four. " I know that you look upon us as allies, Serena, but today, we are teachers. And your job is to show your teachers how much you have learned. Now go, and make us proud." stated Cale, as he started to stand up. I never thought I heard that from anyone escally not from Cale but nodded knowing he was right and mental perpared myself for the training ahead but I couldn't help but shiver slighty knowing my worse fear was the training aganist Dais: the master of illusion. As I moved from where Cale was, I started wondering:Who would be next? Would it be Dais or Anubis or would it be Sekmeht?   
  
As I moved towards the woods, I suddenly felt a chill run down my back. As I turned, I heard some all too familair words: " SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" I doged to the left with not a moment to lose. Okay Sekmeht the one to fight now. How did Cye fight this guy? I don't have my armor and I can't fight him with my one dagger. I thought to myself. "What's the matter Serena? Snake got your tounge? Or are you too afraid to use your senses and your mind to figure out how to beat me in combat?" half sneered, half challanged the Ronin of Venom. " Oh brother, not the wise cracks agian." I muttered to myself then I trying to remember anything Cye told me about his battles with Sekmeht. Water! Sekmeht's amor is weak aganist water! I knew that somehow, I was going to have to get Sekmeht near water to negate the effects of his sure kill. The trick was going to be how to get him there and stay in one peice. Ok there a river but that two miles from here. How can I get him there? I asked myself but Sekmeht decied to stirke again with his sure kill this time, I manage to get out of the way but it still caught me in the shoulder. I bit down a cry of pain as my mind raced. A lake not far from here. I remember, Ryo and Saber fought the warlords near there. If I can somehow reach that body of water, without him doing more damage to me, I can defeat him. I thought and with that I began to run a zig zag course through the woods, leaving just enough of a trail for Sekmeht to follow. " Ha, so you run from me? Well we play snake and mouse." Sekmeht said as he followed me just like I planed.   
  
I groaned inward. Again with the bad jokes. Well, this is one mouse that is going to outsmart the big snake. I thought, trying to come up with a plan of attack, I jumped up on a branch of a tree near to the lake and held my breath as Sekmeht run right under it. " Hiding?" He asked me. "Hey, snake breath!" I yelled and swung down putting all the streange into my legs and kick Sekmeht right in the chest which made him fall into the lake only a foot behind him, but I hung on to the branch not sure if it was the end of the fight. "Curse you Serena! Now you've gone and gotten me wet. For that I will make you pay!" Sekmeht prepared to fire another Snake Fang Strike, but this time, to no avail! I smiled a bit gald I listen well to Cye's stories of his and Sekmeht's battles.   
  
"That what you get for the bad jokes and for attacking me." I said and dorpped to the ground ready to move if I needed to escape. Sekmeht could not believe it. "Torrent must have told you of our battles, you and Torrent seem to stick together." I nodded but looked over my shoulder wondering if he was trying to distarct me from something. " Yep, we Mouris stick like glue Sekmeht. And I listen well." "Well, you have defeated half of your teachers, but you still have a pair to go, young lady. And these two will not be so easy to defeat as Cale and myself. Dais and Anubis are a pair of seasoned warriors. You will need all of your wits to defeat them." stated a dripping wet Ronin of Venom. " That what worries Sekmeht." I said not knowing I said it loud enough for him to hear it. The question now is, which one will strike next? Will it be Dais I'll admit he's the one that scares me or will it be Anubis, the most noble of them. I thought worried. " And unfortunely for me I think with my heart. I don't know if I'll be able to strike at him." I said to myself talking about Anubis, I amdire him and wasn't sure what to do when the time came to fight him.  
  
As I moved along the edge of the forest, I caught a glimpse of metal out of the corner of my eye. As I turned, I quickly was engulfed by black chains! "So, you didn't keep your mind on what was going on. That could cost you in a fight." said a voice that was familiar to me. It was ANUBIS! Knowing I had to get out of those chains I struggled to my best and was able to garb my dagger and cut thourgh the chains making them release me, I stood facing Anubis. " So, my young apprentice, are you ready to fight with honor, or will I have to grind it into you?" growled Anubis, swinging his no-gari around his head. "I don't want to fight you but if I must I will." I said choking down my emotions moving back to give me room to fight. "Then so be it! But remember, not all opponents will fight with honor." proclaimed Anubis, as he jumped into the air, preparing to strike at me. I move to the side and slashed at Anubis but my hand was unsteady.   
  
"You let your emotions guide you, my pupil. Instead of guiding you, allow them to aid you in a fight! Use the power that they have to aid you in a fight!" stated Anubis as he blocked my blow with ease. I have to figure out a way to make him lose his armor, so that I can take him out, it won't be easy though. He is easily the most intelligent of all the Seasonals. I thought as I dodged his attacks, then I noticed something. Wait he not wearing his helemet. Of course he never does since he stoped sevreing Talpa, that his weak spot. I thought to myself and then not letting my emotions get the best of me, I slashed at Anubis's face with my dagger. "ARRGH! What have you done to me Serena!" Screamed an irrated and hurt Anubis, I stepped back from his anger. I felt a bit of shame at the attack but harden my feeling. I can't let my emotions get the best of me. Anubis forgive me but I have to do this. And with that, I unleashed a series of quick strikes with my dagger, forcing Anubis to his knees. I stop parying I had to do no more to him to stop this battle, but I stood ready to fight if it was still needed.   
  
"Very.. well ... done, Serena. You used your emotions to your advantage, and sought an opening. I am very proud of you." said an exhausted and bloody Anubis. "And now, you have to face the toughest challange of them all. I know that you can do it Serena. If you could defeat the three of us, you can handle... Dais." said a very proud Anubis. I nodded placing my dagger back in it's resting place. I can't believe this, I haven't even fought him and I already feel I'm way over my head. I just hope what Kento keeps says about him is not ture or I am dead. I did my best to hid my worry. I was a good acteress but I think Anubis knew what was going thourgh my mind. "I wish I could offer more support Serena, but each Seasonal has his own abilites. It wouldn't be honorable for me to give you any aid in defeating Dais. You have to do so on your own." he stated. I nodded and walked off to find Dais before he found me.  
  
As I moved into the forest, I began to think about illusions. What makes illusions different from other visual stimulation? If I can figure that out, I can beat Dais. Suddenly I saw a flash of chains and heard. " Web of Deception!" I ducked and roll to the side barely avoiding the attack but Dais disappered. "Blast it! That was too close. I need to start paying attention, or else, I'm toast!" I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I saw Ryo in front of me! "Ryo, what are you doing here? I thought that this was supposed to be my training session?" I asked and I almost stepped to him when I saw he has no shadow. "Oh no." I mutterd realiztion hitting me like a ton of bricks and I moved away from the illusion qiuckly. "Not bad, Serena. You're using your head. But will that save you from what awaits you in this forest? Surrender now, and I will go easy on you." Dais gloated.   
  
"Over my dead body!" I yelled back to him trying to find him. " That can be arranged! WEB OF DECEPTION!!!" Called out Dais, as a sticky string of web hit me, causing me to be stuck to a nearby tree. I stuggled but felt the web tighen on me refusing to budge. "Now I remember why I hate spiders." I said trying to get out of the web and get away but I couldn't reach my dagger and the more I struggled the more the web tighen it's grip on me, Dais moved in closer. "Well now, my pretty, will you surrender or do I have to get nasty?" he smirked at me. I growled at Dais knowing now why Kento really hated this guy in the Dynasty Wars, fighten I was but I really is getting angery.   
  
"Never." I harshly in almost a whisper since the web was so tight I was having some trouble breathing. "Very well then. But before I am through, you WILL surrender." And with that, he sent morning stars at me! "You just have to say the word, and all this will end." he stated calmly, I bit my bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed as I bit back a cry of pain. Suddenly things got cold and the chains started to release me. I garbed my dagger and slashed at Dais as the chain fell to the ground. " I don't think so." I said sensing the tables may be turning. "What! How could you escape my webs?!" " Times to turns the tides Dais, better surrender." I thearten. "You should know that I will never surrender. You will surrender to the power of my abilites!" And with that, he disappeared into the shadows. I looks around cautionly and nevrous knowing I had to be fast on my feet or Dais could get the upper hand again.   
  
While I was looking around, Dais was planning another illusion to cause me trouble. If Ryo didn't work, maybe her brother will work. he thought to himself. I looked around feeling just like when Cale used his power to make everything dark. Suddenly, I looked up and saw my brother right in front of me! "Cye, is it really you?" I asked. Then I stop myself and shook my head. " I not dumb enough to fall for that twice Dais." I called and moved away from the illusion and watched for Dais to stirke. "So, you figured out my illusion. Very well then. Prepare for a beating!" he said, as morning stars began to fly toward me. I mange to avoid most of them but few caught me. Then it got colder as I got angerier, I could see my breath.  
  
Then without thinking about it I summon up the cold that I felt, I focused it toward where the morning stars are coming from, and shot a blast of ice toward Dais! Both Dais and I was greaty suprised. " How the heack did I do that?'' I asked myself in shock. Dais was especially surprised! So, she is learning more about her powers, whether she is wearing her armor or not. Interesting! he thought to himself, as he escaped the snowblock that was enveloping him. I wipe the blood from my lip wondering but deceied to use my power as long as it didn't get out of contorl. Finally after many more blasts, dodges and near captures, Dais stopped attacking me as we came to a darw. "You managed to defeat me, which few have ever managed to do. You'll do well in the battle against the new Dynasty Warlords." he said.   
  
I nodded but sank to my knees tired from fighting all four Seasonal warriors without armor and summoning ice, I discovered my wounds was many as I rested for a moment. Anubis who had been wacthing moved over to aid me. "I'll help you over to Sage and Kayura, so they can heal you." I looked up at him suprised. " Where did you come from? I thought you and the others went back to the camp." I said but tried to stand on my own not wanting help, Anubis smiled. "After you went to battle Dais, Sekmeht, Cale and I followed you. We didn't interfere, but we saw how well you fought. Now stop being so stubborn, and let me help you over to Sage and Kaurya." he said.  
  
"If I can handle fighting Dais and the rest of you without armor I can handle the walk." Sekmeht and Cale shook thier heads from where they was wacthing the exchange. "If you are having trouble walking, then you need help. Stop being so stubborn!" Sekmeht said, I shot him a look and start to limp on my own. But then I saw the wisdom of what Anubis was saying. The others won't let me fight if I seem to be weaken. I thought to myself and said. "OK, I'll let you help me, but first we go see Sage about healing me, then we go see Kayura in regards to what happened during that fight with Dais." I said. " Oh? About what?" Anubis asked, I remembered Dais was using a illusion to cover himself when it happened so the others might not have saw what happen. "Ask Dais he the one it hit."  
  
Dais's face turned red. "She put me on ice without her armor, that's all." he muttered. Anubis, Cale and Sekmeht turned in surprise. " She put you on ice without her armor! We definetly need to talk to Kayura about this!" said Anubis, his voice showing shock and wonder. I nodded but started to feel the effects of battle and the effect from certian attacks. " Why did it happen Anubis? I don't even know how I did it." I admitted. "I'm not certain either Serena. That's why I think we need to talk to Kayura about this." Said a wondering Anubis. "But lets get you healed. After all, you did get hit by both a Snake Fang Strike and Black Lightning Strike inculding both my and Dais's attack!" he said. I rolled my eyes remembering what else Cale and Sekmeht threw at me, not just their attacks. And with that, I was picked up and taken to Sage at the camp.  
  
But I saw a red faced Cye heading our way as we got into the camp. " Uh oh. I don't think that a illusion." I said as I stood on my own two feet. " Serena where have you been?" Cye asked sounding worried. "Um ..... training." I said parying he didn't see the blasts mark from the Seasonal's attacks. "If you were out training, then how did you get those marks?" he asked angerly, I gulped knowing I was in trouble now. "Um ... well... I ..." "Well, what? Now answer me!" I gulped more looking at the Seasonals for help.  
  
"Serena needed some sparing partners for this upcoming battle against the new Warlords, so we volunteered." said Dais. "More like the second part was volunteering as payback." I muttered luckly Dais didn't hear me nor did the other Seasonals warriors. Cye looked at Anubis, Dais, Sekmeht and Cale with a dark look in his eyes. "If she gets hurt, you are going to be in so much trouble!" "A little late for that Cye." I says qiuetly then seeing Sage and to avoid trouble from Cye I qiuckly walked over to where Sage was but Cye wacthed me and opened his mouth to say something. "Serena!! How badly did you get hurt by them?" I ingored Cye in fear of what he may do as I walked over to Sage. "Sage, I need your assistance over here, if you aren't busy!" I called out. " Serena answer me!" Cye yelled. " Not badly." I said lying knowing he may not leave me alone untill I answered him.  
  
"If you are lying to me, I will make sure that you are grounded for life!" he yelled at me. "Too late." I muttered to myself, Sage came out of his tent. "Serena! What happened to you?!" he asked me looking alittle shocked. "You don't want to know." I muttered to him and looked over my shoulder at Cye who was wacthing. Sage nodded seeing the look on Cye's face and he began to heal me. As he did so, Cye came over. "Serena, I want answers and I want them now. What went on with you and the Seasonals?" "Nothing." I says careful not to look him in the face, Cye moved around to see my face as Sage finished and stepped back not wanting a part of this fight. "Quit lying to me sis. Now answer me, right now!" Buzz off Cye!" I said and started to stand. " I'm fine! They was just helping me train!"  
  
"You call coming to camp with bruises and burns training? Now answer me!" he yelled at me. " Lay off Cye! I needed some extra training, and the Seasonals were willing to do that! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak with Kayura!" And with that, I left the group in front of Sage's tent. Everyone wacthed the agurement and me strom off. " Remember Serena he's only looking out for you." Mia whispered as I walked past her. " I can take care of myself, Cye needs to learn that." I muttered and walked to find Kaurya knowing I going to get it later.  
  
A few minutes later, I arrived at Kayura's tent. "Excuse me Kayura, could I talk to you please?" I asked, Kayura came out. " What is it?" I asked but unknown to me, she heard what just took place. "Earlier today, while I was training with the Seasonals, something happened. I unleashed a blast of cold and ice at Dais, without using my armor! That has never happened before, I don't know if I'm bonding with my armor on some level I didn't realize I was capable of. Do you have any idea what could have caused that?" I enquired.  
  
Kaurya thought for a moment. " I hate to admit it but I don't know. Maybe there more to you then you or the rest of us knows." I looked away, I didn't know why it was happening. "Serena?" I heard Ryo call my name, I groaned to myself. "Kayura do you know anything that could help me disapper right now?" I asked Kaurya knew what I meant. " No, you have to face him and the others sooner or later. And believe me, Serena, it's better if you face the problem sooner." She said fixing me with a look that said that I wasn't getting any help from her on this matter. "Oh brother, this is just not my day." I muttered and walked outside and while I tried to get away I came face to face with Ryo.  
  
I turned to qiuckly walk away but Ryo garbed my wrists before I could get away. " Ok Serena time for you to explain." He said I was seriously thinking of making him let go but I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes, I can't look someone in the eyes and tell a lie at the same time. And I knew that look he shot me, the one that said if I lied to him I would regret it later, soen Ryo asked again I told him. "I see." He said thinking over what I told him. "Well I think you better go rest we don't have long before you have to go fight." He said, I nodded and went into my tent and rested what little time I had left.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too.   
  
The Seasonal was trianing Serena but then after her smart mouth comment they turn it up a nocth and Serena ends up in a stiution I wouldn't wish on anyone. But during her battle agansit Dais she summons ice with out her armor! But she still have to deal with the warlords. Will her training be enough? Will the warlords try something? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 15: Power grows 


	15. Chapter 15: Power grows

Chapter 15: Power grows  
I walked to where the battle was set to take place with the others following me. "You know, you don't have to come guys." I said to them. "We want to make sure they don't pull a double cross Serena. I ... we don't want to lose you." I thought I had heard wrong. Had Ryo almost said that he didn't want to lose me, as in he liked me? No I must have heard wrong. I shook my head at myself. Get a grip Serena. Focus on the battle; you have got to focus on the battle not make eyes at Ryo. I told myself.   
  
Then we walked into the clearing where the warlords were but I saw one other person there too. Corin! I could see he wasn't in good shape. He looked like he had been through the worse torture imaginable and I knew first hand, that in the Dynasty, that was possible. " Here Icefire." Koga shoved Corin to me, Corin fell to his knees and I quickly moved to his side. "Serena don't.... don't let him beat you. I guess I'll see you on the other side." I knew what he meant. " No Corin! Don't die on me. Don't you dare." I whispered trying to help him stand up. "Beat them up good Serena, show them not to mess with the Ronins. I'll be watching over you kid." He said, and with one last breath he was gone forever.  
  
I froze: Any thoughts of the battle left me, as tears ran down my cheeks, but I didn't let the warlords or the others see them but when I stood I was shaking in fury. " You ... MURDERS!" I said: But before I could attack, Cale and Dais grabbed me, holding my arms behind me and holding me still distipe my sturrgle. "Serena don't! Don't attack in anger, they did this to take your focus from the battle. You can't let that happen!" Dais said giving me a good shake to bring me to my senses, I nodded slowly regaining control over myself and they both released me. "One of you take Corin and give him a proper burial. I'll fight these sickos." I said my tone saying it was best not to argue.  
  
Harry, Mia and White Blaze left while the rest of us stayed. "Well Icefire are you going to fight? Or better yet surrender and we'll go easy on you." I clamped my fists, my nails drew blood. " Armor of Icefire! Power of Spirit!" I called on my armor. "I'll die before I surrender! And I swear upon my armor I won't let you or your master rule the mortal world!" I yelled. I heard a few gasps of shock, because swearing on your armor was serious. If you swear on your armor and don't do as you swore you would lose your armor and could die.  
  
Koga and I clashed swords: luckily from the training I just endured I had a better stand of my ground then Koga, so I forced him to release the clash of our swords, or get stabbed. Koga responded with a slash from his sword, forcing me to either block his attack or be hit with his sword. "You're stronger than I thought child." Koga said, but I cut him off with a slash. I used my feeling to aid me in battle as Anubis had taught me, and that gave me strength and I knew if I let my emotions get the better of me I might kill Koga in battle. I threw one of my daggers at Koga: he ducked as I planned and I kicked him across the face after he duck making him spit blood.  
  
Koga though, laughed. "While you are stronger than I thought, child, you are still no match for a Dynasty Warlord." And with that, he proceeded to do a variation of the attack that he had done earlier, hoping to drive me to my knees or knock my blades out of my hands. But I was ready for that. When he slashed I jumped up and over. I whirled around and landed a slash to his back. Koga stiffened up from the attack to his back. "Not bad little one. Too bad it was all for nothing!" He made a motion with his hand and all of a sudden everything broke loose.  
  
Suddenly Kaila, Dan and several Dynasty soldiers attacked my friends. I felt someone slash me across the shoulder but Koga didn't touch me. A flash ran in my mind: Dan struck Ryo across the shoulder. "Ryo! Sage! Kayura!" I yelled seeing the remaining warlords and some Dynasty soldiers were going after them. "Oh no Icefire. You're mine!" Koga struck me in the back as I ran to my friend's aid. I fell to the ground, but swiftly rolled on my back and blocked a blow from Koga's sword.  
  
I felt another blow, but I knew that somehow I was feeling the blows Dan gave to Ryo. " No Ryo." And as the attack occurred, an angry snarl was heard from the camp. "No way in ^%$# am I going to allow this to happen!" snarled an irate Harry! Pulling his kanji ball, he quickly summoned his armor. "OK warlords, you want to rumble: BRING IT ON!" " Harry don't! Ryo, Kayura and Sage is in trouble, help them!" I yelled to my friend. "OK Serena. But as soon as they are safe, these GOONS are TOAST!" he roared, as I knocked Koga to the ground and we got up at the same time. I was about to strike but an intense pain stopped me and Koga forced me to back up.  
  
"What's wrong Icefire? Too weak?" Koga mocked. From where I was standing I saw Ryo being stuck again and felt his pain. I lashed at Koga almost beheading him but he moved at the last second and I only gave him a deep cut to the shoulder. I didn't see the Dynasty soldier until it was too late and I was knocked to the ground. "Is that the best that you can do little Ronin? Why don't you just surrender to they Dynasty and avoid all the misery that your friends are feeling?" Koga taunted at me. "Hold her. I'll take her to the Dynasty after I killed her friends." he said as he left but then hid in the bush a small child was about to make a miracle happen.  
  
No guys. No don't give in. Virtue, Wisdom, Trust, Justice, Life, Loyalty, Sincerity, Obedience, Pity, Spirit! Yuli thought holding tightly onto the bracelet I gave him. Suddenly I felt a warmth surround my body but it turned cold: Ice cold! My armor glowed and I felt stronger and I felt the power of my armor increasing. I didn't know what had caused it: I didn't know Yuli had invoked the power of my bracelet.   
  
I kicked the soldier off, and threw a blast of ice at Koga. He then turned around very quickly. "That was a warning Koga! I came ready to fight with honor! Now that I know you have no honor, expect no quarter the next time we fight! You won't win Koga." I exclaimed feeling very calm as I forced the soldier away from me. "It's your turn. This is for all the people you hurt and killed Koga. BURING ICE BLAST!" I called my attack; it got many of the soldiers and warlords. " We'll be back." Koga said and disappeared.   
  
I fell to one knee as my armor left me; I was tired after the battle and using my sure kill. Even with the help of the training, I was tried, but I knew that my friends needed me, especially Ryo. "Serena!" I heard someone yell. I looked up into my friend's faces and rose to my feet. " Ryo, he, Kayura and Sage are badly injured. I don't know where Sage and Kayura are but Ryo is in the woods: he's knocked out and he doesn't have his armor on; it faded like my did." I said  
  
Harry quickly sent his armor back to its kanji ball. "Ok, this is going to be a triage system of treatment. Until Sage and Kayura are back in action, I will be treating everyone on a basis of how bad they are hurt. The more critical their injuries, the higher up on the list they go. Now, lets get cracking and check on the others!" As we proceeded to move out, Harry turned toward Saber. "I need you to act as a combination lookout and guardian Saber. I don't know how badly the rest of the team is hurt, but I need someone to keep an eye on things until everyone has been treated. Could you do that for us?" he asked. Saber nodded. "You didn't have to ask. I was already planning on doing that," he said.  
  
I went with the others, I showed them where Ryo was and helped the them find Kayrua and Sage." Now, now young lady. You have to rest: we found the others and they are being treated so you need to rest." Harry said to me. I didn't fight back this time, I nodded and leaned against a tree in front of the recovery tent that my friends were and fell asleep. " I hope Ryo and the other get well soon." Mia said to Anubis as they watched me fall asleep, leaning against the tree.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hi Icefire here, first thing I'd like to say is that I don't own the Ronin Warriors. Second I'd like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and partner Harry, since he and I are co writing this story. Harry is helping me a lot in this story, so he deserves the credit too.   
  
Of all the low down, no good, dirty tricks: The warlords killed Serena's friend and ex warlord Corin! If Dais and Cale didn't stop her she might have lost it then and there. But the warlords pulled a surprise attack and go after Ryo, Sage and Kayrua! Serena felt each blow Ryo took from Dan and if Yuli didn't use the bracelet they would have lost. Of course no one knows that Yuli was the cause of Serena's power increase. But what will happen to the three injured Ronins? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 16: Confession 


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions

Chapter 16: Confessions  
  
I paced around parying my three friends was alright. " Serenea you keep pacing and you'll wear a hole in the ground." Rowen wraned but to no avial I didn't stop pacing untill I saw Harry come out of the tent. " Are Ryo, Kayura and Sage going to be okay?" I asked the seacond he got to us. " Yes they each took a nasty blow, I think Ryo got the worse of the three. The warlords know how important he is to the team so he got the worse of it. Unfortanly Kaurya and Sage are recovering as while so he has to heal on his own." I thought for a moment knowing the risk. "Kayura and Sage are well enough to be on their feet in a few days but Ryo the one who in big trouble?" I asked, Harry nodded, I made a decision. "Put Ryo in a tent. I can heal myself and others, Sage and Kaurya will be well soon without my help but Ryo wouldn't. So I'll heal him." I said in a tone of voice that made it clear that I would not be taking no for an answer on this matter.  
  
"Alright, we'll move Kaurya and Sage to another tent, there not enough room for the three of them and then you can go ahead Serenea." Harry said I nodded and sat to wait, gald I didn't have to explain a few details, White Blaze who had just came out of the tent butted his head agansit my shoulder. When I looked up at him I think he knew what I was about to do. "You know alot more then we think you do huh, White Blaze?" I asked to the oversized cat as I petted him. Later that day I was looking down at a unconsince Ryo. "I'm so sorry Ryo. But maybe I can help." I said kneeling beside him and place my left hand over his chest and contreced on giving him my engery to heal. I lost my balance and almostfell back from giving alittle too much engery but someone stopped me, I looked up at Harry.  
  
"It drain your engery doesn't it?" He asked, I nodded. "Why did you do it? If you know it would hurt you." "I have too, anyway it doesn't drain that much engery." I said standing up then I asked something that had been on my mind. "Harry may I stay with Ryo? In case something happens or he wakes up." I qiuckly added. "Yea you can stay but you have to come out to eat when it time for dinner." He said to me and left while I sat down beside Ryo and leaning agansit the side of the tent and without meaning to fell asleep. I felt someone shaking me and something wet cross my cheek, White Blaze and Saber was trying to wake me up. "Sorry guys I must have doze off." I said to the both of them, and followed them outside.   
  
"Hey Serenea where did you disapper too?" Kento asked me and I realized out Harry didn't say anything about my request to the others. "I thought it best that Serenea stay with Ryo. She is a healer so I asked her to stay incase he wakes up or something happens." Harry said, I looked at him shocked, he saw the look and smiled at me. I returned the smile gratful he didn't tell the others, I knew excatly what they would say. But when the food was served I ate it with out much interest. But I saw the look Cye and Harry was both giving me and ate qiuckly then left qiuckly returning to the tent Ryo was in.   
  
That night Saber was out walking he just talked to Anubis they both couldn't sleep, too restless but then Saber heard a muffled sound coming from one of the tent he went to investagate. " Talpa leave them alone, don't hurt my friends!" Ryo said in his sleep but then Saber notice something else. "No Talpa leave Ryo and the others alone!" He heard me say, I was leaning aganist the side of the tent asleep. They are having the same dream! But from diffrent view ponit, Ryo from his own eyes and Serenea from the outside of the battle. "Serenea come on wake up." Saber said shaking me, I woke disortanted but then when I saw where I was I trembled. "I ... I saw Talpa. He had absorbed the Seasonals and all the Ronins but Ryo, he attacked Ryo and I couldn't stop him!" I said taking a deep breath to calm my shaken nerves. "No, my friends I failed you." Ryo said still dreaming I wanted to wake him up but something that would not be a wise idea. I squezze his hand as comfort as the dream finally passed.   
  
  
  
"This is getting worse Saber. Frist I saw his battle aganist Anubis, and when the warlords blasted him I also felt his pain, then I could sense where Ryo was when he was blasted and now we are sharing the same dream." I said to Saber. "You should rest, I'll talk to Anubis, he's also awake." "I'll come with you. Ryo is resting and I like to know why this has connetion got so strong." I said standing up and leaving then White Blaze came in as we started to leave. "White Blaze wacth over him." I whispered to him as we walked out.   
  
We both found Anubis talking to Mia. "What are they doing?" I asked then I saw something I thought I never see, they both was talking and then they kissed each other full on the lips. I was surprised I didn't think those two cared for each other but then thinking back I saw how they acted around each other. "I think we better come back later." I said to Saber, he nodded. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, we'll talk to one of the others in the moring." Saber said, I nodded and went back to the tent but I stayed up not wanting to see if I would dream about the Dynasty Wars.  
  
The next moring, Harry came to the tent that Ryo and I were staying in. He knocked quietly on the tent flap to let me know he was there. "How are the two of you doing?" he asked. "Ryo's sleeping, but he's still pretty weak. Me, I'm doing fine." I said, but not very convinceingly as I went outside to get some breakfast. "Man, Serenea you look like you pull a all nighter. When did you go to sleep?" Rowen asked me as I came to breakfast, I looked away shurgging. "I didn't sleep much last night." "The nightmare again?" Saber asked looking over at me across from where he was eating breakfast. "What nightmare?" Kento asked everyone else seem interested too, so I told them after they bugged me enough.   
  
"It getting worse or better depends on how you look at it." I said looking toward the tent where Ryo was still sleeping. "Normally I say it your armors connection but now I'm not sure." "Kayura! Sage! What are you two doing up? You both should be resting to regain your streange." I said standing up, everyone raised eyebrows. "Talk about turning the table." I heard Cye say under his breath. "We're fine Serenea, Ryo is not." Kayura said, I didn't agure I knew it was almost impposible to agure and win agansit Kayura.   
  
"I've been doing some mediation with the staff, and I think that I have some idea as to what is going on with the two of you. The connection that the two of you are feeling is not just due to the armor. It's more of a link on a spirtual level. You two are the equivelant of soulmates. That is why the two of you seem to know what the other is doing or feeling." said the last member of the Ancient Clan. I felt my cheeks flare and I knew I was blushing out of embrassment. "Kayura there got to be another reason. This connection get weirder by the moment and something going on with my armor ... it got to be for a different reason."  
  
Kayura stood up. "The staff seems to think that there is some sort of spirtual link between the two of you. Perhaps you might have some special insight into it that I was unable to get from the mystic staff?" "No I don't." I said and I got up to leave qiuckly, feeling foolish. "Serenea, what is it? Is there something going on that we need to know about?" asked a quiet but worried mentor of mine. "You know me Harry, I have a tough time admitting things to others." I said, trying to deflect the direction of his questioning. "Admiting what? So there is something?" Kayura asked and I found I just spoke too much. "No, there nothing." I said and turn to leave. "Sis, if there is something going on, would you let us know?" asked my brother, Cye of the Torrent. I just kept walking out the tent flap, heading outside. "Serenea!" yelled Cye, as he tried to follow me, but was stopped by Harry. "Let her go Cye. When she is ready to talk, she'll talk, If we try and force it, she'll just bottle it up even more than before." he said in a calm, knowing voice.  
  
  
  
I walked into the tent where Ryo resting. I sat down and rested, how long I was asleep I didn't know but I lifted my head from my arms I looked at Ryo and thought about what Kaurya said, I brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes. "Oh Ryo I'm so sorry, if I knew what was going to happen, I wouldn't have let you come with me. Ryo you can't died on me not knowing I .... well I like you but not as a friend. Saber knows I cares for you and the others are supecting, I wish I could have told you first. I guess this is the only way I can tell you, I love you Ryo." I said looking at him as I walked outside realizing I had been in the tent for a while.  
  
  
  
As I waited outside the tent, trying to calm myself down, I heard a quiet voice say. "You should have told him sooner. That would explain a lot of what has been going on inside his own head and heart." I turned but saw no one and when I checked the tent I saw Ryo was still asleep. "Wishful thinking Serenea." I said to myself as I walked to the training ground. As I walked I saw the others, I avoided them and walked to the training ground. As I headed toward the training area, I suddenly heard a commotion from the tent. Ryo was up and trying to leave the tent for the training area! " Ryo, you are still to weak to fight, let alone be up and about!" I said as I turned to see the Ronin leader out of his bed. I march over to him and telling him he needed to rest. But my scolding is a cover to keep from showing how gald I was he was up and alive  
  
"Serenea, I can't stay in bed all the time. I need to get up and practice so that when the Dynasty attacks again, we can be ready for them." he said, not noticing how much energy it was taking him just to get to where I was at. "No. You are going to rest if I have to get Harry or Sheckmet to put you to sleep." I thearten not wanting him to use up all his engery. Ryo just shook his head. "You wouldn't dare pull a trick like that on me." he said, a hint of a smile on his face. I look up at him with a raised eye brow. "Want a bet I wouldn't?"" I asked a smile tugging at my lips but then I looked over Ryo's shoulder. "Anyway you're about to go to sleep in a seacond."   
  
Before Ryo could say anything more, he was out like a light, partly due to his own exhaustion and partly due to Harry doing what I had threatened: He had slipped a sleeping agent into Ryo while he was busy talking to me. "You tried to warn him." was all he said. I garbed one of Ryo's arms as I and Harry pulled him up and into the tent. I smiled and brushed some hair from Ryo's eyes. "You do care about him, don't you Serenea?" asked Harry, as we put him to bed.   
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked trying to redirect the way the questions were heading. Harry gave me a look, I looked at Ryo and sighed knowing I might as well give up the act to Harry. "Yes I do. Very much but how he feels I don't know. Why would he be interested in a unless kid like me?" I asked. "You might be surprised, you aren't a useless kid. You have power with that armor of yours, and you have proved time and again that when it comes to friends, you don't back down. So stop thinking that you are useless. You are very useful. And if I hear you saying that about yourself again, I will personally take you to the nearest woodpile, and give you a spanking that you will never forget!" said Harry, knowing how hard it was for me to admit my feelings to anyone.  
  
I nodded but frowned. "But if you tell Kayura she was right or if the others find out I'll kill you Harry. I don't want Ryo to know if he doesn't feel the same." "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone without your permission. But don't worry, I have a hunch he feels the same way about you." smiled my mentor and friend.  
  
"Do you really think he feels the same way?" I ask half afaird of the answer. "On that question, I am afraid that I can't come up with an answer. The only one who can answer that is Ryo himself, and until that sleeping draught wears off, he won't be answering any questions." Harry answerd, looking at me with a look of respect and friendship in his eyes. In many ways, Serenea is the daughter that I always wanted, but never had. I just hope that she realizes how special she is to me. Harry thought as they headed out of the tent.  
  
  
  
I looked up at my friend as he left. If you only knew how many time I almost called you father. You was more of father to me then my real dad was. I thought then Sage stuck his head in the tent. "Serenea, I'm going to go meditate, you want to come?" He asked I thought for moment thinking Ryo would be out of it for awhile. I went outside, but instead of meditating, I went and did a series of Kata's, trying to get my mind off of my feelings for Ryo. Does he feel the same way about me that I do about him? Do I have a right to tell him? It's so confusing, and I don't know what to do or say to him? I thought as I tried to do my kata pactice. I heard Sage coming. "Are you following me or something?" I asked. "I'm on orders to makes sure you stay safe." He said, I sighed. "Who gave the orders?" I asked in fustartion. "Saber."   
  
  
  
I shook my head. "Can't he find something else to do besides having me followed. I mean sheesh, I'm doing ok, but it's Ryo who needs the help, not me. Maybe I will go meditate with you, but I'm wraning you now Sage try anything and you are a dead man." I said, I knew he was proably only looking out for me but it was gettting on my nerves and since I feeling was already mixed about Ryo it was making me irated. "I agree but those are the orders, and I wouldn't try anything. I wouldn't do such a thing." Sage said sounding very insulted and I followed him.  
  
  
  
As I moved out to find a area to meditate and practice in, my thoughts went to both Ryo and Saber. I cared deeply for Ryo, even if I had a difficult time admitting it to anyone else but Saber and Harry. As far as Saber, he was one of my closest friends, but there were limits to how much of this following of orders that I would take.  
  
"Serenea. Earth to Serenea." Sage waved his hand infornt of my eyes. "Sorry, I was thinking." I said and sat down and listened to Sage insturtion on miditation. I tried to meditate, but it didn't work. "Got too much on my mind. Gotta work it out instead of thinking it out." I muttered to myself walking back to the training area. Starting on some kata's I worked faster and harder, until I was almost exhuasted from the effort, I didn't see the figure in the shadows watching the camp and me.  
  
  
  
I returned to camp to see Ryo was up. One look to Harry assured me it okay that he up, I slipped into the tent. "Hey Ryo, how are you feeling?" I asked, hoping to avoid the tough questions until much later. "Pretty well, considering that Harry had to knock me out with one of his patented injections. Now I understand why you got upset all those times he and Sheckmet used them on you." he said, with a hint of a smile on his face. I smiled nervously. I have to contorl my feelings he probaly doesn't even like me. I thought wondering if Ryo sensed my neroveness.  
  
  
  
"So, who made sure that I slept and healed before Harry put the whammy on me?" asked Ryo, causing me to start shifting my weight. " I did." I said, in a small, quiet voice. THAT caused a change in Ryo's attitude! "You did? But why?" he asked. " Um I .... I ... I ...." I said unsure if Ryo share my feeling or not. I wish you says something about how you feel. I thought to Ryo. " Was there a reason why you stayed with me?" he asked in a small, quiet voice. " Yes there was." I said bearly above a whisper.  
  
"Could you tell me what that reason was?" he asked, as he moved closer to me. " Well I .... it because ... I had ... I should .. um." I starting to panick. Comon Serenea, you need to answer him. You need to tell him what you feel about him! This is no time to be timd. I thought, realizing that it was time to come clean about my feelings for Ryo. But what if he doesn't feel the same? This is so confusing! I thought one thought chasing another.  
  
  
  
Ok do or die Serenea. I thought to myself and said. " I did it because I..... I care for you and I don't mean like a friend I mean ... I love you Ryo. I know you probaly don't feel the same, so I'll leave." I said and turned to leave. " Serenea, I'm glad that you told me. I've been trying to keep myself from admiting the same thing." said Ryo in a quiet little voice.  
  
  
  
I froze in mid step. " What?" I asked my hope rasing as Ryo stood up to face me. "I care deeply for you Serenea. It took my being beaten nearly to death by the Warlords to realize that." he said, making sure that no one else was in the tent. " I ... I .." I tried to say something as I look up to Ryo, my eyes saying what I felt. And with that, Ryo gently reached down and kissed me, with love and caring coming through the kiss to let me know the feeling was mutal. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too. And another thing sorry if this chapter seems mushy to you but this is how Harry I write.  
  
Kaurya and Sage would be up and walking soon but Ryo was in real trouble. Serenea makes sure he rests and then sees another nightmare but she shares the nightmare with Ryo. When the others find out and Kaurya tell Serenea what she thinks and ( grins) it looks like she was right. Serenea and Ryo finally told the other how they felt. But are they going to let the others know and what figure in the shadows watching? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 17: Life for a life  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


	17. Chapter 17: A life for a life

Chapter 17: Life for a life  
  
  
  
I must be dreaming but if it is a dream don't wake me up. I thought as I returned the kiss but then I heard someone enter. "Uh oh ... hello ....um ... Sage." I said Sage stared in shock at both me and Ryo, then he reliazed what was going on. " You two? I can't believe it! I came in here to tell you both it time to eat and ..." He stared in disbelif. Ryo turned toward Sage, and gave him a look that would put Talpa on ice.   
  
"If you so much as breath a word of this to anyone ... well, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, when Serenea and I catch up with you, if you get my drift." said the Ronin leader. Sage stoped staring and getting what Ryo said left. " What should we do about the others? Kayura is suspecting." I said. " We deny everything untill we're ready to tell them." Ryo said, I smiled up at him and we both walked out of the tent separtly.   
  
"What happen? Sage came tearing out of the tent like there was no tommorw." Rowen asked me after I came out about five mintues after Ryo. " Oh I don't know." I said hoping my voice my sounded normal. "Well, maybe I should have a chat with him, and find out what the problem is." said the Ronin of Life. " Is there something going on between the two of you that we should know about?" Cale asked. "Not that I know of. Ryo is there something going on between us that they should know?" I asked. " Nope, nothing going on that they should know about." Ryo said and gave me a small smile I didn't think the others saw it.  
  
Cale took off, muttering to himself, while Ryo gave me a look that said: We need to be careful until we are ready to tell the rest. I nodded then something came to my mind. " Harry where did you buried Corin?" I asked choking slighty on the lump in my thoart, Harry told me and I left to go there. As I left for the gravesite, I was followed by my mentor and friend. She shouldn't be going there alone. Something like this should be shared with a friend. And that young man was someone who needed friends. he thought to himself as he followed me to the gravesite.  
  
I kneeled infront of the grave when I came to it. " I came to do as I promised you years ago. I have fallen in love and the feeling is the same with Ryo. I miss you already my friend and I swear I will defeat the Dynasty even if it kills me." I said wiping a few tears away from my eyes. I then saw someone coming, it Harry, I paryed he didn't hear what I said as he walk over to me. "You ok Serenea? I saw you crying by Corin's gravesite, and I thought that if you need a friend, I'm here for you, if you need me." he said, offering his support to his young protegee. I smiled sadly. " I'm okay. It just.... Why?" I let my question hang in the air but it clear. Why did he have to died?  
  
"Sometimes, we can't save the ones that we love. We try to, but we just can't. I could tell that Corin was a close friend, and that you wanted to save him, but sometimes fate won't let us choose what we want to do. He left the Dynasty and died happy, knowing that he had set his life back on the path of goodness. I think that is what he wanted to do." said Harry, in a philosophical state of mind. I shook my head. " But he had so much going for him when he saw the light of his ways. Harry I was the reason he turned to the Dynasty in the first place. My ' death ' was the reason."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done Serenea. He had no way of knowing that you survived the fire at the orphanage. Even if he had known, it would have been hard for the two of you to make a go of it! I know his death hurts, but it would have been a lot harder for the two of you if you had know that each one survived." He said. " What do you mean?" I asked. "If Arco had known you was also an armor bearer like Corin, you both would have been targets for attacks by the Dynasty and at that young age you might have fallen for their tricks. In a way, it was better that neither one of you knew that other was alive." remarked Harry.  
  
I nodded and stood to say goodbye and leave. "If you wish, I would be glad to accompany you back to camp." Harry offered, trying to be supportive of me, I nodded. "Goodbye Corin. Say hi to Kat for me." I said and with tears in my eyes I walked back to camp with Harry. " Now, my young protegee, we need to check on Ryo, and start planning our next move, now that we know that the Dynasty has no plans for fighting fair." said Harry, as the headed back to camp.  
  
  
  
When they get back to camp Kento rushed over and whispered something to Harry. Harry's eyes widen and he nodded then followed Kento. "You ok Serenea?" Ryo asked, as he came over to me and held me next to him. "Yes, just a little bit down after seeing Corin's grave site, thats all." I replied. While holding on to Ryo, I noticed that Ryo was manuvering me away from an area of the camp. "Ryo, are you trying to keep me from seeing?" I asked, Ryo looked nervous. " Um no." He said but Ryo is a treibble liar. I tried to move over to the others who were sourrounding something but Ryo stopped me. "It's best that you don't see this Serenea. All it will do is get you more upset than you already are!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
I wasn't listening, I slipped out of Ryo's grasp to see Harry, Saber, Kento and the Seasonal warriors at the far end of the camp with what looked like one of the Warlords tied up. Koga was bleeding from wounds inflicted by the Seasonals: Anubis had hit him with a fist, Dais had used morning stars, Cale had used his sure kill as had Sheckmet. Kento was using his bo to inflict even more, as I heard them say: "You caused pain to Serenea, and caused the death of Corin! For that, you must pay!"  
  
But they all heard someone yell: What in the name of the mortal world?! And saw me, my anger and hate fulled eyes was on Koga. " I thought you wouldn't let her see him Wildfire!" Cale yelled. "She had differnt plans." Ryo yelled back I was about to help the others but something Corin told me once stopped me. Taking a deep breath to not let my emotions get the best of me, I rushed up. "You can't kill him. That would make us no better than the warlords!" I said and stepped infornt of Koga. "Guys calm down! I want vengence as much as you do, but I don't want to harm Serenea just to take out a warlord!" replied Harry.  
  
I looked at the warlord with digust and haterd but I knew to not act on it. "He's scum and he desevres to died but... if we kill him we are no better then the Dynasty, " I said to the others. "Do what you will with him but don't kill him, I won't let you stoop to the warlords or the Dynasty's level." I said clamly as I could. They all nodded and I stepped out of the way to let them deliver Koga's punshiment, Kento stepped up first. "You caused Serenea a great deal of pain. For that, you will suffer!" Kento raised his fist and punched Koga in the stomach. I wacthed showing no expression or emoition as long as they didn't kill him I didn't care, I just won't let them stoop to Koga's level.   
  
I looked in the dircetion of Corin's grave and I bit down the anger and sadness I felt. Corin I know you would do the same thing so I won't let them kill him. But he will suffer for his crimes. After Kento, Anubis stepped up. "Honor would normally require a life for a life, but for Serenea's sake, I will hold off on killing you." Anubis sent a punch into the temple area of the Koga's head. I looked up at Anubis and without a word thanked him, Sheckmet was next. He didn't say anything, but just laid a blow to the rib area. I wacthed and winced slighty knowing that had to hurt, I knew that personally.   
  
Cale was next, he summoned his darkness, and said. " This is what you would be experiencing if I had my way. Think about that before you go out and hurt anyone else!" he snarled as his foot hit Koga's stocmach. Maybe the guys was right in not want me to wacth this. I thought as I wacthed feeling sick to my stomach. Was it digust for Koga? Or sadness for Corin? I decied digust for Koga as the darkness started to fade. The next one up was Dais. "Be grateful that we don't kill for sport, otherwise you would have been hunted down like the dog you are!" And with that, he hit the left rib area. Harry stepped up next. "As a medical doctor, I know my way around the human body. I could do any number of things to hurt you. As it is, I would suggest that you think on that before I turn you over to Serenea." said my mentor. I look up at this, I wanted to beat the living daylight out of this guy I was afaird my anger may get out of contorl and I might kill him. But I kept this to myself and waited.   
  
  
  
Then when Harry steped back I stepped up. "You killed my dearest friend. You caused me grief and anguish. For that, you should die, but for Corin I won't kill you. Instead, I'll just let you know why you don't mess with a Ronin!" I said as I deliverd a swift kick to Koga to the place where no man likes to be hit! I backed up, and did a spin kick, with my foot hitting Koga in the stomach. As I punch Koga sqaure in the jaw, Anubis turned to Saber beside him. "That really had to hurt. I remember when she punched me and that was on accident it really has to hurt on purpose." He said wacthing.  
  
  
  
Saber nodded. "I've rarely seen her this mad at anyone. Koga is going to be very sore and very depressed, if we allow this to continue." "Of course we allow it so. It is his punshiment and Serenea has the right to." Anubis said wacthing him kick Koga in the face causeing him to spit blood. "Yes, but we might want to leave him alive to send a message back to his master, that we don't take kindly to those who break their word to us." "Good point but let her contiune, she will stop when it is time." Anubis said as I laid in multiple kicks and punches to Koga until I was starting to tired out.  
  
I was shaking with anger and I slapped Koga hard enough to draw blood. "Remeber this Koga, I kept you alive because I nor the rest of the Ronin are like you. Remember this well Koga." I hissed and before I lost it, I left Koga tied and step out of the cricle. " Send him back to the Dynasty, Arco will deal with him for failing and the other warlords will give it too him." I said and walked qiuckly away before anyone could say a word to me or follow me. Cye looked at Harry who shook his head and motion for Cye to let me go. As I walked my thought dwelled on Corin and Koga. He desreves to die but Corin if you was alive you won't have let me kill him. I thought as I walked into the training area without knowing I had gone that far. I was at the edge of the training grounds when I sat down for a while to rest and to think.  
  
Kento looked at Koga with disgust as I left. "You just better be glad that Serenea knows better then to act on all her emotions. Otherwise you would be deader than dead." A look of horror came from Koga buit he qiuckly hid it with confident. "You Ronins are foolish she will surrend her armor to the Dynasty sooner or later...." All he saw was a red blur and Ryo hit him so hard Koga was nearly knocked out. But a moment later, Koga was let go and he teleported back to the Dynasty. I had pulled a disappering act, while the rest of the team began to prepare strategy for the upcoming battle. The team was torn apart, Harry and the Seasonals were arguing about whether to go after the Warlords on their turf, while the guys were still opposed to an all out assault on the Dynasty's home turf.  
  
When I came to the camp and heard the agureing I tried to ingore it but it got too much so I went to find Kaurya. "Oh boy I wish I knew what to do. Maybe Kaurya knows but if she doesn't Ancient help us." I said. The noise finally got loud enough to disturb Kayura. What are they arguing about? She thought to herself, as she headed toward the argument and I met her. When I told her about Koga and what was happening now, she nodded thinking. "Kayura what do you think we should do?" I asked her. "Both sides are correct." She said after giving it some thought. "While we cannot hope to defeat the Dynasty on its own home turf, we cannot stand back and allow them to run roughshod over us. We need to start doing hit and run tactics on them." she said.  
  
  
  
"Hit and run tactics?" I asked I wasn't a expert of fighting tactics but I knew enough to suvirve. "By that, I mean that we attack them, and then return here. It will take them some time to gather the resources to enter this realm. Once we have that figured out, we can attack them at that point." she said, I nodded. "Just make sure none of us get caught. What about Mia and Yuli?" I asked, I didn't want anymore of my friends dieing. Yuli was like a little brother to me while Mia was a friend. Harry stood up and came over to us. " It would be best to send them someplace that the Dynasty has never been to before, where they can be safe, in case anything goes wrong." he suggested. "But where?" Kayura asked but then after a moment's hestaint I spoke up. "I think I know of place. It is protected from the Dynasty, that was made sure a long time ago. If we fail or something goes wrong the Dynasty won't be able to get them."  
  
Ryo turned toward me, intrigued by my suggestion. "What is this place that you have in mind Serenea?" He gently urged. "It's a old temple. I discovered once and my armor started reacting when I approched it. It protected from the Dynasty by gaurds. Believe me, they nearly killed me when they saw my armor but luckly they saw I was a Ronin and allowed me in. I think Mia and Yuli maybe able to hide there." Kayura nodded. "That sounds like a good place for them to hide at. We can even use it as a base of operations for our strikes against the Dynasty." she said. I nodded and sighing in relief. I didn't want them to ask why I haven't told then before hand or how I found this temple.  
  
As the meeting broke up, Harry moved over to me. "How did you find this temple? And how come you never mentioned it until now?" he politely asked me. I sighed too soon. I thought. "Well, I had to swear not to tell you guys unless it was a serious matter. And I found one day when I was expoling." I said truthfully. "Was this temple somehow involved with, " and Harry dropped his voice before continuing " The Ancient?" he asked. " I'm not sure. I'll tell you one thing my armor reacted big time to it. And I got this weird feeling." "What sort of weird feeling?" Harry asked, trying to figure out what was going on. " I felt like some part of me belonged there. Like I been there before." I said a bit bewildered.  
  
  
  
"But you know so little about Japan before you and your father left for Chiago and you were sent to the orphanage. How could this temple mean so much to you?" asked Harry, with wonder and astonishment in his voice. "How should I know? I told you I felt like it but I never atucally been there before. It was weird because the night before I had a dream, the temple was in it. I think someone or something wanted me to find it." I said.  
  
"Maybe you should describe this temple to Kayura. With her knowledge, and the staff, she might be able to shed some light on the subject, if you know what I mean, kiddo." he responded, trying to lighten the mood in the tent a little. "Don't call me kiddo, oh fearless one, you're not that old." I smiled slighty. Harry laughed, and I looked at him suprised. To get him to laugh was something very rare, and something to be appreciated. "OK, Serenea, you got me there. It just seems that I am so much older than you at times." he said, smiling.   
  
"Yea but the Seasonal are alot older the you, me and the rest of the Ronins combind." I said and looked over my shoulder to make sure none of them was in hearing range remembering what happen last time I said something like that. "True. If you don't feel comfortable talking to Kayura about it, why not ask one of the other Seasonals, Maybe they know something about it?" Harry suggested, his face taking on its usual serious look. "Yea right. I'll talk to Kayura." I said but I frowned. I wasn't comfortable talking about it period, but I had no choice.  
  
  
  
"Hey, if you want, I'll come along with you. That way you won't have to talk to her by yourself, and maybe I can help draw out some details that might help." Harry offered seeing the look on my face. "Thanks. Let go before something else happens." I said as we walked to where Kaurya was. Kayura was in one of the tents, changing into some more comfortable modren clothing compared to the robes that she normally wore, when the two of us knocked on the tent to request entrence. When she was done dressing she let the two in. I shifted my weight nrevously. "Kayura it's about the temple I told you about." I said, she nodded and I thought of a way to explain something I didn't even understand then a idea came to me. "Kayura, is there any way that we can establish a link between the three of us? That way I can draw a picture of the temple in the air, and answer questions a lot easier than if I have to answer them out loud all the time?" I suggested.  
  
  
  
Kaurya bit her lip. " Maybe but we need one more person. Your armor is a Counterpart of a leadering armor so I think we need another preson in here so things don't go wrong." "You want to bring Ryo in on this? I don't think so Kayura. I'd rather have Harry, Sage, or even one of the others in on this than Ryo." I said to the last member of the Ancient clan. I was afraid that if Ryo and I start working in close range like that, our feelings for each other will interfere with the work that we need to do with Kayura.  
  
  
  
"I disagree Serenea. If your armor and Ryo's are connected, maybe the power of those two armors, combined with the ancient staff, might help things out. Now stop being so stubborn, ok?" suggested Harry, I nodded relantutly knowing I wasn't getting out of this one. Kayura called Ryo in there and got ready to establish a link. Ryo arrived a few minutes later. "Why did you ask to see me Kayura?" he politely inquired. "Serenea and Harry suggested that a link be established to help draw out what this temple looked like. Since it reacted to her armor so powerfully, she was hoping that I might be able to identify it from the image drawn out by the power of the armors." she answered.  
  
Ryo thought for a moment. " Okay." He said and Kaurya got ready to establish the link. As the link was established, the three other people in the tent could see the temple from my viewpoint: There was columns and the stairs leading up to the main enterence of the temple. The temple was old, a thousands years maybe more but looked in very good shape other then the plants that grew on the sides of the and a few cracks in walls. As I stepped up to the doorway the eyes of two stone gaurds lit up and wacthed me as they raised their weapons. But they paused and seeing I was a Ronin allowed me to enter. There was a hallway, the walls was made of stone with a few cracks in them and along the walls was more gaurds but these was in armor, they also wacthed me but did not move. There was two gaint rooms both made of stone, in one was scrolls in an anicent languge.  
  
Harry was amazed at the sight of the temple. "That place is amazing! I've seen pictures of many places around the world, but I've never seen anything like this before." he said. I nodded feeling out of breath. " Yep I know. It was so much like the dream I thought I was dreaming or something. I think someone or something wanted me to find that temple."  
  
"But who would want you to find that place?" asked Harry. "Perhaps the Ancient meant for you to find it." suggested Ryo, Kayura nodded. "It is possible. There are many things that the Ancient kept to himself." she quietly stated. "Kayura did the armors have other bearers before us? I think I remember you telling me Hairel was the frist wearer of Wildfire and Inferno. Did my armor also had a bearer before me?" "Yes there was. Your armor was the only one of the Counterparts that showed up to help the Ronins fight Talpa. Right before Kima the frist wearer of the armor died she said ' My succeor will find both of them and contorl the armors.' I think she meant the armor of Icefire but said two armors instead of one like there really is." "Then perhaps, there is another armor besides the Icefire armor!" exclaimed Harry, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "I doubt it. I would have found it or it found me if there was." I said remembering the armor of Icefire had found me.   
  
  
  
"If there is another armor, perhaps there is something at the temple that may point the way." stated Kayura. "Until we arrive there, we won't know. Could you please show us more, Serenea?" asked the last of the Ancient clan. I nodded and focused on the temple again but this time with diffcultly. "What's wrong Serenea?" asked Harry noticing that I was having trouble bringing the image into focus. "I don't know, hold on." Harry and Kayura both waited patiently, while Ryo looked on with worry. What's wrong with her? Could something be blocking her from remembering what she saw there?  
  
  
  
Someone wacthed me. " No Icefire this time you can't do it alone." The woman wacthed me try again. "Did you heard me!? You can't do it alone! You know damm well Wildfire is the only one who can help you! Now stop being so stubbron!" "Yikes!" I jerked back at the voice yelling at me " What the %$^ was that?" I asked suprised. Kayura's head snapped up. "Someone or something is trying to block your memories Serenea. Perhaps if you combined your power with either Ryo or Harry, we can break the barrier and find the answers that we seek." stated the bearer of the ancient staff.  
  
I nodded. "Maybe." I gave Ryo a worried glance, I didn't want what was blocking the memory was getting really anger while he also in the link. Ryo moved closer to me, while Harry moved closer to Kayura. "I'm going to keep an eye on things. I have a hunch that things are about to get nasty and I want to be ready just in case." he said, keeping an eye open for trouble. I nodded parying it won't get as bad as I think it would, I tried again on my own but agian it didn't work. "Stubbron child, she's too much like me." Said the woman to the Anceint who was also wacthing from the spirit realm as they wacthed us get ready to combind our power. Kayura was shocked! " The Ancient is trying to block us from finding out! I don't know why, but he is." she said, as she motioned the two Ronins together.  
  
Ryo and I moved together to try and break the barrier. Suddenly, a flash of light occured, and a mixture of fire and ice flared out from between the two of us. I could see the memory again but it was hard. Why are they blocking it. Wait they? Yes there is two blocking the memory. I thought and almost had a heart attack when I heard another voice. I know Serenea. Wait! You heard me? Ryo how can you hear me? I guess it because of the combinding of our powers. He said then the memory came to me compeltely with other memories, it was memories I wish I didn't see, Ryo's memories. I saw the battles with the rest of the Ronin Warriors against Talpa, including the first use of the Inferno Armor, and the stress that leadership weighed upon Ryo.  
  
  
  
Then I was back in the temple I looked at the scroll trying to read it but then a flash of light caught my eye. "What the?" I asked and moved to where the flash came from. Then I saw a black head woman with shocking green eyes. She was in the armor of Icefire! She was battleing the warlords winning many of her battles agansit them but when the Ronins showed up she left, she didn't want them to know her. But later she met and fought along side the Ronins, she stay around Hairel but then when he died and Talpa left she kept on fighting but she was never the same since Hairel died. "Oh no." I said coming out of the link and sat down qiuck as a fit of dizziness came over me.   
  
  
  
"I saw little too much this time." I said qiuetly. "Who was that woman?" asked Ryo, although he had a hunch who it was. "Was it who I think it was Kayura? Was that Kima, the original bearer of the Icefire Armor?" I asked in a hushed voice. "Yes. Kima, Hariel's sister." Kayura said I gulpped taking a few deep breaths to steady my nevres I saw everything about Kima, her family, her life before and after she recived her armor, her death and I saw Ryo's battles, fears, everything he felt and faced in the Dynasty Wars. In other ways, I saw way too much.  
  
"Hariel had a sister?!" said Ryo, in a voice that held both question and wonder. "Yes, he did. Why do you ask?" said Kayura. "Because if Hariel could use two armors, Wildfire and Inferno, there could be a correlation between Icefire and the Inferno armor: perhaps another armor that is hidden in the temple or mentioned in those scrolls." mused Ryo. " Then perhaps there is another armor out there." said Kayura. "And if it is out there, we need to find it before the Dynasty does." said a grim faced Harry, almost reading the minds of all those in the tent. I felt sick to my stomach at that. If there another armor and if it anything like Inferno I was in deep trouble. "If it's in the temple Arco and the Dynasty won't be able to get it. It safe so we could sit up a base camp there." I said qiuetly thinking. "Why do you say that?" asked Harry and Ryo. "Those gaurds almost tore me limb from limb. And I a feeling the Ancient and Kima made sure no one from the Dynasty could get in it. I'm willing to bet there some spells there."  
  
"That sounds interesting Serenea. I feel that this temple would make a good base to strike against the Dynasty. And with the staff of the Ancient, we should be allowed to enter and leave the temple without worry." Kayura said. "I have one question Kayura: How are we going to get there?" asked Harry, his question based on practicallity. "I'll lead you guys there." I said looking away outside the tent. Everyone looked at me with surprise. "YOU know how to get to that temple? I thought that you said the last time you were there, you almost got torn limb from limb. What makes you so sure that we will get there in one piece?" asked a worried Harry. " I tripped a few booby traps. But other then that and the gaurds I think we'll be able to get in. I know what to wacth out for so we won't trip the same tarps and the gaurds already seem to know who I am so I'll probaly be able to get in easy."  
  
  
  
That calmed Harry down. "We do have one other problem: How to get there. I know that Kayura can teleport us with the staff, but how many can she take at one time, and what about all of our gear? We need some transport, and we need to arrange it as soon as possible if we are going to that temple." stated my mentor. " We could always walk it's not too far from here." I said to them. "Considering the shape of the team, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea for Serenea to take one or two others to the site. That way they can prepare for the others to arrive, and help get things ready in case we have any Warlord trouble between now and our arrival there." said Kayura. "Yea but if I see Koga ..... " Ryo made a violent motion in the air. "You and me both." I muttered as we all went to tell the others.   
  
As we exited the tent, Harry moved next to me. "You're sure that you can get us to that temple in one piece? And what's going on with you and Ryo. The two of you seem awfully friendly lately." he said. "No we haven't been. And I'm sure I'll get you guys there in one piece because I'm going first to set off the booby traps if there any new ones." I said "OK, OK, just don't get yourself in an uproar Serenea. I just worry about you that's all. You're my protegee." And like a daugter to me. He thought as he walked to the rest of the team. " Thanks fath.... I mean Harry." Did I almost call him my father!? Oh boy, he'ld have a heart attack if I called him that. Even if he is like a father to me.  
  
"He also suspecting?" Ryo asked moving closer to me but we both moved out of the sight of the team. "Yep. Let me guess Kaurya asked what was going on between us?" Ryo nodded. "Then we had better tell them, or else they are going to blab to the entire camp. And we can't have that." suggested Ryo. "Don't worry I don't think they will tell for a while anyway. By then we may be ready to tell the others." I said looking up at Ryo from where I had just sat. Ryo nodded, and then we proceeded to pick out those that would acompany us on the first trip to the temple: Sage, Rowen, Sheckmet, Cale and Anubis.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too. Tell us what you think about the story.   
  
I almost feel sorry for Koga after Serenea and the others was done with him .... almost. Serenea gave her last goodbyes to Corin and the others find out about the temple Serenea found during the time Ryo was gone. But what else is she hiding? And why did it take both Ryo's and Serenea's power to competle the memory? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 18: Kima  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


	18. Chapter 18: Kima

Chapter 18: Kima  
  
We started off. I was leading a few feet infornt of the others so if I set a trap off they wouldn't also get caught. "Do you think some new traps been set Serenea?" Sheckmet asked then suddenly I tripped a trap! I ended up hanging upside down from a tree by my feet. " Does this answer your question Sheckmet?" I asked rudefully and tried to release myself but I couldn't. " Um you guys mind helping me down?" I asked looking at them.  
  
The guys laughed, until Rowen shot an arrow that brought me down. Fortunetly, Ryo caught me. "Thanks for catching me." I said. "No problem. After all, we still need you to help trip any more traps that are around here." he said, with a quiet smile on his face. I punched him in the arm lighty. " Thanks for the encoragement oh frearless leader." I said as he let me down. " Not a problem." he said, as he looked at me in a manner that sent shivers up and down my spine. I wish he wouldn't do that while the others are looking. I thought to myself. " Oh and Sheckmet thanks for cursing me. I don't really need to hang upside down like Dais again." I said in scarcam to get my mind off Ryo. Sheckmet just shook his head at my remark, and just went on with the team.  
  
  
  
I had a time dogding traps finally we made it to the temlpe with me looking like I just got in a fight with some Dynasty soldiers. " Remind me to let one of you be the one to trip the traps." I said to them as they laughed after Rowen made a comment. " But in all seriousness, we are approaching the temple guardians. If we aren't careful, we could activate them, and there is no telling what would happen then. I was barely able to avoid getting torn limb from limb the last time I was here. Maybe you guys armor up. I think the gaurds will know we are Ronins if they see our armor." But secertly I was worried that if the gaurds saw Anubis and Sheckmet they may think they are Dynasty, since they once was.  
  
Everyone armored up, and approached the temple. When the Ryo, Rowen, Sage and myself approached, the guardian's eyes lit up, but they did nothing. But when Sheckmet and Anubis apporached, the guardians began to move toward them! Luckly they was investageing them and did not fight we walked into the temlpe without much more trouble. I turned back to the Sheckmet, Sage and Rowen. "You guys go back and get the others. The rest of us will wait here and set off new traps if any apper or look over those scrolls."  
  
  
  
The rest of the team agreed, and they left to bring the rest of the squad to the temple. "Kima. Is this why you led me here? To show the others and to protect the Mia and Yuli?" I asked as the team roamed around the temple, Anubis was the first to find the scrolls. Being something of a student of ancient languages, he slowly and carefully began to decipher the scrolls.  
  
  
  
I wacthed untill I saw a scroll I could read. Because of Mia teachings to read some of ancient Japanese I was able to regonzize and read the scroll. I read some of it untill bit my lip and tried to leave to read it by my self. Prochecys and this one: Agian the armors will show themself and agian a bond will be formed between Wildfire and Icefire. A bond of armor and spirit, from the bond of love comes ice and fire at thier most powerful forms for it and it's is the only thing that can defeat the evil one. The rest I couldn't read but I sense it was also important. Oh man I can't let the others see this atleast not right now. I thought to myself. "Is there anything I can do to be of assistance Serenea?" asked Anubis, noticing the intense expression on my face.  
  
"No." I said quickly maybe a little too quick. "Are you sure? Some of these scrolls can be very tricky to read." he said. I manged to smile slighty but it was shaky. "No I'm can read it clearly." Too clearly. "Very well then. If you need my help, just call." said Anubis, as he left, I sighed in relief. "That was too close for comfort." I said to myself.  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" A dark voice asked, I almost had a heart attack. "Cale! Don't do that!" I yelled at him as he came out of the shadows while I tried to calm my racing heart. "I'm sorry Serenea, I just wanted to keep in practice. So, what is it that you don't want Anubis to know about?" his voice showing he knew I was hiding or trying to hide something and showing his eagerness to cause some mischief. "Nothing." I said but my voice went slighty high as I said it. "Are you sure, little one? If that is the case, why did your voice just get a little higher?" he asked in a teasing voice. I didn't reponse and I started to leave taking the scroll with me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a presence in the temple, one I had not felt before. Appearing before me was the originial bearer of the Icefire armor! I notice Cale looked like he was staute. "Uh oh." I said and started to leave to get the others quick. "Do not be afraid, my decendent. The reason that you see me here now, is that at last, the armor of Icefire has returned to the place where it was created. That is why you see me now." the vision said.  
  
I nodded remembering the Ancient separtated and made the nine armors in a temple so if my armor is where it was created then this was the same place all the armors was. "What did you do to..?" I started to ask looking at Cale who look as still as a staute. "He cannot see me. Only you, since you are the bearer of my armor. We exist outside of time. That is why only you can see and hear me." She said, I nodded but felt quesy. I knew at lest, I thought, she won't try anything but I was taken by suprised at this and I knew the others was porbaly like Cale.  
  
  
  
Oh boy this is not my day. I thought to myself still holding the scroll. "I have been waiting for the next to bear my armor to show up here. Be prepared for many things to come Serenea. The day will come when you understand the true meaning of the scroll that you carry with you." she said. "What do you mean? I thought it was just talking about ... nevermind." I said going red in the cheeks, Kima smiled slighty. "Trust in your instincts and trust in your armor. The day will come when all will be made clear to you." She said, I nodded.  
  
I need to tell Ryo about this. My armor is his counterpart so I think he should know. And he is the Ronin leader too. I thought to myself. As the vision faded away, Cale came out of his frozen state. "What going on here?" he asked, his voice sounding like it had been in the dessert for a while. "Nothing." I answered as I turned to go but dorped the scroll.  
  
"I believed that you dropped this." said Ryo, as he approached me from the opposite direction. I glanced over at Cale who was trying to see the scroll. I qiuckly garbed the scroll right before Cale asked to see it. "What is it about that scroll that has you so scittish?" Enquired the leader of the Ronin Warriors. "Thanks Ryo." I said to him holding the scroll so tight my knuckles went white. Then in a whispered I added.   
  
"I'll see you outside then I show you why." I said to Ryo parying Cale didn't hear but the Ronin of Darkness gave us both a look and disappered into the shadows. "I hate it when he does that." Ryo nodded, and followed me outside the room where we had been at. "Now what is on that scroll that has you so jumpy?" he asked. I told Ryo what I read and he turned red like me. "I'm not exactly thrilled with it either." he said. "What do we do about it?" I asked. " I don't know." Ryo said   
  
  
  
"Well, I think we need to keep this scroll out of everyone's sight until we are ready to tell everyone." I said Ryo nodded agreeing. "I don't think so." I turned white and faced the spy. "Breathe one word about this and it be your last." I said to Cale. "And what makes you think that I'll keep my word? Just think what everyone would think when they find out that you two are lovebirds." Before Cale could say anymore, time appeared to freeze again. I froze thinking Kima made that happen. "Kima?" I asked. "Why are you saying Kima?" Ryo asked I jump five feet up in suprise. No way, why is he not like Cale? Maybe Kima didn't do it.  
  
"Do not worry. I will reveal myself to Wildfire in due time. But the bearer of the Armor of Darkness will not be allowed to tell of what he has heard here, until the time is right. There is more here than you have been told. Until all is revealed Serenea, trust your instincts and trust your armor." I heard Kima say in a whisper only I could hear. "Ok but how do I explain why I'm talking to a dead person? No offense Kima." I said in a whisper. "You can tell only three people about me: Wildfire, Kayura, and your mentor. Only those three may know that I am still on this plane of existance." she said as her voice faded. "Oh boy. Ok Kima." I turned to Ryo. "I think I have some explaining to do." I said to him and I told him what happen in the scroll room and what just happened.  
  
Ryo shook his head. "I've remember seeing the Ancient appearing in dreams to me and the other Ronin Warriors, but I have never heard of a spirit acting as an advisor to one. This is very weird." He stated, as he shook his head. "You're telling me. This getting weirder by the moment and I have a feeling it will keep getting weirder." Then I looked over at the still froze Cale. "I wonder what she going to do about him? And what are we going to do now?"  
  
Just then Cale came out of his deep freeze. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you," he said, as he moved passed us. "Ok that answer one question. But what are we going to do now. Untill Kaurya gives the signal we don't have nothing to do." "We can still explore this temple." Suggested Ryo, I nodded and followed Ryo in the temple but truthfully I didn't want to, the day was werid enough already and I don't think I could take it if it got any weirder.  
  
  
  
By the time that we had finished exploring the temple, and had decided on who would be staying where, Kayura and the rest of the team had arrived. "Hi guys." I said to them as they came in. But as Yuli passed one of the guard raised his spear and move towarded him. I stepped in the way without a word, the gaurd stopped. Then I noticed at small glow came the stone around Yuli's neck. "Yuli what is that?" I asked. "I put the bracelet that you gave me on a piece of leather, and put it around my neck for safekeeping. I hope you don't mind." he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"It okay but what's that." I ponited to what looked like a red jewel that was glowing brighty. "I also brought with me, with Mia's permission, the Jewel of Life. If the Dynasty is after you and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, it might be better to keep it safe with us." he said. I smiled and sighed in relief, I was getting to be too jumpy. " That must be why the soldier reacted." I said to him looking at the soldier that had just returned to where he last stood.   
  
As Yuli entered, I saw Mia enter with Kayura and Harry. I was glad that Kayura was here, since Ryo and I needed to talk with her and Harry as soon as possible. " Kaurya, Harry could I speak to you two pirtavely?" I asked as poitely as I could. Harry and Kayura looked at each other, and in an instant, I could swear that some sort of telepathic conference had taken place. " Very well then, Serenea, Just let us know when and where at the temple that you want to hold this and we will be there." answered Kayura. " As soon as you can and outside." I said   
  
Both of them nodded, and slipped outside to meet me. They were surprised to see not only me, but Ryo as well. "What is this about?" Harry asked giving me a look. " Don't get any ideas Harry this is important." I said they both must have sensed my axoiusness and nervousness because they got serious. " Very well then Serenea. You called this meeting. What did you want to talk about?" asked Kayura. I took a breath and told them everything (well almost everthing other then the scroll and why Cale got froze). When I finished and I was slighty more axoius.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow when I finished. "Serenea, either this place is giving you the hebbe jebbies or you are seeing things. We both know that there are no such things as ghosts." he responded, with a smile that was slightly mocking. I look at my friend in disbelief and hurt, I thought he would believe me. Kayura though, had a different take on the matter. "Serenea, what name did this spirit give you, and what did she look like?" she enquired. "Kima. And had she black starting to go slighty gray hair and shocking green eyes. She kept calling me her desentant but I think she meant that armor wise."  
  
Kayura's face went white as snow. "Ancient, give me strength!" she said. "Serenea, that vision, was none other than Hariel's sister, the original bearer of the armor of Icefire!" she said, trying to keep herself from falling over by using the staff to brace herself. Kaurya going white just made me wrost. "Oh boy, so I have a spirit following me and I'm the only one who can see her?" "She may be following you for a reason. Did she say anything to you about why she was still here?" Kayura enquired. "All she said was that I was to trust my instincts and trust my armor, and that all would be revealed in due time." I answered siting down.   
  
Harry moved over quickly. "Are you ok Serenea? I mean, I know that I don't believe in ghosts, but all this talk of spirits has got me wondering what is going on?" he babled. And when Harry starts babelling, I know he is very worried. Oh shit if he and Kaurya is worried, it really bad. " I'm fine." I said I knew better I wasn't but about to tell them that. The last thing they needed is to worry about me.  
  
That news calmed Harry down. "I'm sorry Serenea. But talk of ghosts just is something that I am not comfortable with." said my mentor. Atleast I won't have to worry about you worrying about me. I thought. " I know." I said to him. "Serenea, did the scroll say anything about the possibility of another armor?" asked the last of the Ancients. " No. Atleast not any I saw." I said quickly. Harry and Kayura exchanged another one of their telepathic glances. "Perhaps we need to check the rest of the scrolls to be sure." said Kayura, as she got up from the ground, carrying the staff in her hand. As she and Harry left I stayed behind.  
  
  
  
Ryo and I shared a quick glance and kiss as he sat down next to me. "Do you think that there is anything to this possible other armor?" I asked, as I tried to relax in his arms. " I don't know. You ok?" He asked but I kept slicence. "Is there something bothering you Serenea?" Ryo asked, as he looked at me with a concerned expression on his face. "Yes. All of it, I have a spirit following me around. Corin is dead, Sage knows about us while the others are supecting. I know the Dynasty going to try something and I'm worried about Mia and Yuli." I said. "Mia and Yuli can take care of themselves while they are here. They have the Jewel of Life, which will aid them if they need help. Sage won't say anything, and unless the others are sure, they won't talk." I sighed still worried. "Looks like I'm being a worry wort again." I said to myself.  
  
  
  
Ryo turned toward me. "You have a right to be worried. We still have the Dynasty to deal with, and there is no telling when or where they will strike. So we shall have to be patient." said Ryo. I nodded. "I hate to admit it but this is scaring me. I'm gald about us but doing ice attacks without my amor, my armor acting weird, Kima and this temple gives me the creeps." I said qiuetly feeling foolish. "The ice attacks could mean that you are starting to bond with your armor in a way that only a few of us have. I can generate fire to an extent without my armor, and your brother can breathe underwater with his, while Kento can focus his powers on the earth to an extent."  
  
"Wish I knew that when I fought Dais." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. "It usually takes a while for such things to take place." he stated, as he ran his fingers through my hair, I sighed content but I knew it wouldn't be long before we would have to go back to acting like we was only friends. "You're a life saver Ryo." I said giving him a small kiss, Ryo smiled, when a cry of discovery came from the scroll room. We both jumped to our feet and exchanged looks. " Did you hid the scroll Ryo?" I asked nevrously, he nodded but we both wacth the scroll room nevrous. What did they find to put over us this time?  
  
In the scroll room, Kayura had made a major discovery. "See Harry, there is evidence of another armor. I just wish the information on what it is and how to find it was here!" exclaimed a frustrated Kayura. I sighed hearing her as Ryo and I walked into the temple. "I thought they might have found about us." I whispered to Ryo he nodded relived they didn't but we both was in for a shock because as Kayura was celebrating Harry reached up, and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she responded to with a passion that surprised him! Both Ryo and I stared in shock then both Harry and Kaurya saw us in the hallway wacthing and turned red. As we came into the Scroll room, Ryo cleared his throat loudly, giving Kayura and Harry a chance to get themselves organized.  
  
"Well, I guess that the two of you heard the news. Kayura found evidence that another armor does exist. The only thing she couldn't find was where it is at." said Harry, I nodded going serious. Ok another thing to worry about. I thought to myself. " I guess that another thing fate decied for you Serenea." Ryo said, both Kaurya and Harry exchanged looks. "So, Kayura, what did you find out about the armor?" I enquired before they could ask.  
  
  
  
"It's much like the armor of Inferno. It a mega armor called Blizzard and it power is equal to Inferno. But how it actiaved I don't know." "Uh oh." I said. Could that be what I felt during that battle with Koga? The begining of the Blizzard armor? If that's the case, I really need to talk to Ryo about his Inferno armor! I thought to myself but then another thought came to me. "Kima why do I have a feeling you had a hand in this?" I asked under my breath.   
  
"One thing Kayura? If this armor is the equivalent of Inferno, wouldn't she need some special weapon to handle the power of that armor? I mean Icefire is a powerful armor by itself, but to handle the power of a mega armor, she might need some sort of special weapon to handle that much power." speculated Harry. "I haven't found anything on any special wepons." She looked from Ryo to me. "I think you should tell her everything about Inferno Ryo. You also may need to train her. If this armor appers she needs to know how to use it." She said.  
  
I was in a state of shock, I was going to need a lot more training to handle an armor like that than I had under the Seasonal warriors! Ryo was as shocked as me. "I'll do what I can to train her Kayura, but you know as well as I do that Inferno is a sort of armor that you can't really train in. You have to learn what you can as you go along." he said. Oh boy, I need this like I need a hole in my head. I thought to myself.  
  
  
  
Ryo, though, carefully lead me outside, and motioned me to sit down. "You've probably got questions about Inferno. Well, ask me, and I'll do my best to answer them." he said. I bit my lip thinking. " How do you handle the armor?" I asked. Ryo took a look at me with a serious expression on his face. " Inferno is not an easy armor to handle. The first time I used it, I was out for over 12 hours afterwords. The armor is very draining until you get used to it." he said. I felt a streak of panic run thourgh me but I kept slient not showing any expression and I asked another question. " How is does armor activiate?"  
  
"To activiate the armor, you either have to have energy from four other armors sent to you, or you have to draw energy from at least 4 other armors." he said. " Draw? As in take?" Ryo nodded. "Yes. When the armor is summoned, it takes in energy from the other armors, and forms the armor. When I call it, the energy is given freely to form the Inferno armor." "What happen to those that give up or you draw the engery from?" I asked worried. If the armor was powerful to knock it wearer out over for half a day it must do something to those that it get it's engery from.  
  
  
  
Ryo sighed. "Until the guys were used to it, it drained them badly. It took some special training suggested by the Ancient, before they could allow the power of the Inferno Armor not to cause them so much pain." he stated. I glupped trying to get rid of the sudden knot in my throat. If that armor appers and I have to use it will it hurt the others? If Ryo call on Inferno but if I still have to call on mine would it kill them? If that the cost I won't do it, I won't lose anyone else if I can help it.  
  
  
  
Ryo continued as if he heard what I thought. "When I first found out about the Inferno Armor, I swore that I would never use it, because the cost was too high. But I found out later that sometimes, it is the only way to stop a monster or warlord." "But it could kill the you and the others." I said looking at the ground, Ryo took my hand making me look up.   
  
"Once you get used to the armor, you find out that you can control the power of it. Especially, you need to be careful with the weapons that you use with it. I found out that I couldn't use the twin Wildfire katanas with Inferno: the heat was too much for them. That was when Mia found in her grandfathers disks the twin soul swords of Fervor. They worked best with the Inferno Armor." Ryo explained. "And if they don't find the weapons to contorl the armor? I'm not sure if I'm strong enough for the armor all together Ryo. I'm still learning about Icefire."   
  
  
  
"Serenea, Icefire is an armor that you have control over. You'll need some time to practice with it, but the main problem will be if and when you get the Blizzard armor, because you will need to get the feel for that armor, and it may be that the only time that you use it is in a major fight against the Dynasty or other foes that your normal armor can't handle." I couldn't think of a objection at that moment and I noticed Ryo's tone was going stern.   
  
Ryo looked at me with all seriousness. "I was scared at first, when I started using the Inferno armor, about the cost to the guys, and to the team, but they helped to convince me that there are times when either we use Inferno, or we get creamed. So, with their permission, I use Inferno when we feel that it is nessecarry." I nodded but I kept my eyes diverted. No matter what Ryo say I'll never use that armor unless it a do or die sutation and I going to keep it from going that way. I thought stubbornly.  
  
  
  
"I hope that this helps you to understand about the Inferno armor Serenea. I don't know what Blizzard is going to be like, but I have a hunch that it will magnify your cold powers signifcantly." said Ryo, with a friendly smile on his face. After saying all that, he did a quick glance to make sure that no one was around, and gave me a quick kiss to let me know that he still cared about me. I smiled and returned the kiss. "I know and that what scares me. I'm not as stong as I act Ryo. I'm not weak but I don't think I'm strong enough to handle that power."  
  
Ryo looked at me with wonder and caring. "Serenea, I know that you are worried about this mega armor, the Blizzard armor. But don't forget, if you weren't worthy of it, you never would have been given the chance to have it. So, until Kayura and Harry figure out all the details of that armor, relax, and lets just enjoy the situation." I nodded knowing he right and then shook my head. " I been spending too much time around you guys before I met you I would have never admit something like that." I said trying to lighten the mood in the air.  
  
  
  
Ryo smiled. But just then, Rowen came out looking for them. "Sorry to burst your relaxation time, but we need to start making some plans on taking care of the Dynasty, and we need all of the team inside right away." he said, being careful not to incure either mine or Ryo's wrath. I gave Rowen a glare to kill but I followed him. "Just relax Serenea. Rowen is just delivering a message thats all." " I didn't say anything. Any way no one said I couldn't glare at him for delivering the message." I said to Ryo and flashed a smile. Ryo smiled at me, as we headed for the meeting room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too. And please tell us what you think about the story.   
  
The temple turns out to be the same place the Ancient separtated the armors and Serenea got one big suprise when she faces the first bearer of the armor of Icefire, Kima. And when she comes across some scrolls about her fate she is almost caught. But things get more serious when Kaurya and Harry find there is another armor and Serenea the one who bears it. But what did Kima mean? And will Serenea appect the armor when it comes? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 19: Follow the white wolf  
  
P.S  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


	19. Chapter 19: Follow the white wolf

Chapter 19: Follow the white wolf  
  
When we arrive the others was already in there and looks slighty suprised to see the two of us together. Kento starts to say something but a look from Ryo shut him up. Ryo noticed that Kayura and Harry were at the head of the table, with the rest of the team spread out around it. "Glad that the two of you could make it." Harry said, as he spread a map out over the table. On it Ryo could see where a series of portals were laid out. " Kayura and I have been busy trying to figure out where the Dynasty might strike, so we created this map. We're going to install some mystic devices that will alert us if the Dynasty shows up at any of these sights. That way we can move quickly to stop them if and when that happens." he stated.  
  
"Will we also uses those portals for our attacks?" I asked Kaurya. "If nessecarry. Our main goal will be to use them to stop the Dynasty, and perhaps follow them in, and destroy any bases that they have in that area," she said. "We still plan on using hit and run tactics overall, we are just going to use these portals to give the Dynasty headaches when they try and invade Japan." Harry said. But what if they attack in other countries? I asked myself remebering the attack on the orpharnage.  
  
Ryo saw the look in my eyes, and took a look at both Harry and me. "What if the Dynasty goes after other lands?" he asked. Harry nodded his head. "I've already got the United States covered. A while back, a friend of mine set up a network for information exchange, and he has agreed to use it to help us out if the Dynasty attacks there." I made a mental note to thank Ryo. I studied the map for a few moment the only portals in Japan I was that really worried me was one a mile from here, one not far from Mia's home and another near Tomaya.  
  
  
  
"Also, he has made contact with people in other lands. They will set up networks of their own, so that if the Dynasty tries anything, anywhere else, we will be ready for them." said Harry. I nodded. Good we just needed to cream the Dynasty and go back to living .... as normal as we Ronins get. I thought to myself but even I knew it wasn't that simple. "Any questions on what we have set up so far?" asked Harry. Kento raised his hand. "I have one question. When do we eat? I'm starving." he said, bringing a chuckle from the group. " Is there anything you think about but food, human garbage disposal?" I asked rolling my eyes.  
  
That got a chukkle from the Seasonals. "Hey! I resent that remark!" Kento said, with a smile on his face. "Kento, when was the last time you thought about anything but food?" asked Cye. "About 2 days ago, when I was looking a good looking lady." he replied. " Okay now I'm sick." I said to myself making sure the others didn't heard me, Sage just shook his head. "Kento, all you ever think about is food, girls and fighting." he said. "So sue me, I'm a normal kid." he answered. "Yeah, one with mystical armor." replied Harry, which got a laugh out of everybody. Then my stomach growled, I turned beat red at Kento's laughing at me for it. " You're a dead man Kento." I growled, Cye stopped laughing, as he headed toward the area that had been designated as the Kitchen. "Just hold on a little while longer, people and dinner will be served." he said. I gave Kento my I'll - kill - you - later look and walked outside to see the sunsetting.  
  
As I went outside, I felt a familiar presence beside me. Turning, I saw that it was Harry. "Penny for your thoughts." he said, as he looked out toward the sunset, I smiled. "It nothing. I was just wondering how things are back on the streets if anyone misses me." I said wacthing the sunset. Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes, I miss being out there, trying to save one or two lives out of all those out there. But if we don't win this war Serenea, we won't have anyone on the streets to help out. They'll all be either dead or working for the Dynasty." he said, with a sigh coming out of his mouth. I frowned and nodded then another thought came to me as unpleasnt as what would happen if we lose. " And I was wondering if Mr. Mouri is alive." I said, he was my father but his hate for me has got me to call him by his name not father. He had disappered years ago and I was sent to the opharnage.  
  
  
  
"There's no telling Serenea. I don't have the access to those records, and I'm not the best hacker in the world. What we really need to do is get some training in tomorrow morning, so that we can be ready to handle whatever the Dynasty might throw at us." he said, already taking on the role of advisor that he had done for so long while working on the streets. I smiled at my friend. You been more of a father to me. I hope you know that, you been like a father to so many, even those that had no money and no real home. I started to walk to the " kicten" to see if food was ready, Harry turned and smiled at me. I just wish that I had better words to tell you how much of a daughter that you have been to me. Sometimes I just have trouble finding the right words to say to people. he thought as he followed me to the "kitchen" area.  
  
"Kento! Get out of here!" Harry and I heard Cye yell at Kento. "Never a dull moment." Harry chuckled at the remark. He had seen Kento in action, so he knew what Cye was doing. "You think we should go help Cye before Kento eats all the food?" I asked Harry hearing Cye trying to get Kento away from the food. "At the very least, we should try and keep Kento away from the food before he tries to eat it all." said Harry, with a humorous look to his face. "Yep where is Dais? He can hang Kento out untill the food ready." I said giving Harry my own humorous smile. As if by magic, the Ronin of Illusion appeared beside us. "Leave Hardrock to me. I'll keep him chasing shadows until dinner is ready." he said, smiling that mischevious smile of his that said he was going to have some fun, I shook my head. "Why do those guys keep appering out of nowhere? Don't they know how that creep people out? Oh well you want to go see what Dais has instore for Kento?"  
  
Before Harry could respond, Dais had Kento going round and round the room, as if he was trying to grab something that kept slipping out of his grasp. Kento was so absorbed in it, that he didn't realize that Dais was laughing it up! I rolled my eyes not even wanting to know what Dais made a illusion. "That is so childlish." I said maybe a little too loud. "But, if we don't act a little childish now and then, what was the use of being a child?" responded an amused Dais.  
  
By that time, dinner was ready. Cye announced it for one and all to hear, and Dais released the illusion, to Kento's chagrin. "Why do I keep falling for those tricks of yours?" he moaned. "Because you don't use your mind. If you put as much effort into developing your brain as your stomach, you would be a much better warrior." Dais responded as he headed for the kitchen. I shook my head and went into eat dinner. Here we go agian. Sage thought knowing what would come next.   
  
  
  
Kento was incensed by the remark. "If you think that you're so much better than me, lets prove it tomorrow morning in a practice session." he roared. Dais just shook his head. "Fine. Tomorrow morning it will be." he said in a calm manner. Harry just shook his head. " Something tells me that Kento has just bitten off more than he can chew." he said to himself, as he allowed me to go ahead of him. " Don't bet on it, remember Kento beat Dais many times in the Dynasty Wars and he can do it again." I said coming to my friend's defense as Harry and I sat down to dinner.  
  
After dinner we trained, worked on the map or did something else. I walked at the edge of the temple grounds by myself checking things out. But then I sensed I wasn't alone just then a pure white wolf stepped out of the woods. I've got to be seeing things! Wolves don't live in Japan and if they do white one don't! I thought but the wolf apporched me. "Uh oh. Good wolf, nice wolf, please don't bite me." I said to it and started to back away. The wolf stoped and for a moment I have swore I saw armor on it and then as sudden as it appered it ran into the woods. I took and step back and bumped into someone.   
  
It was Rowen I walked right back into him. "Hey wacth out Serenea, you almost hit me." He said then seeing I was as white as a ghost asked. "You okay?" "Yea I'm fine." I said something told me the wolf was not a illusion or a haulltion it was real and it had a reason to be there, so I didn't tell Rowen this. "Serenea, is there something that you're not telling me that scared you?" he asked. " No I just .... heard something I thought it was the Dynasty but it was just some animal." I said not competley lieing. "Well, don't worry. Most of the animals around here won't cause you any harm. I just came out to try and do some star gazing.Would you care to join me?" offered Rowen.   
  
"Sure. But I've never star grazed before." I wraned. "It's easy." he said. He worked with me, carefully pointing out different constellations, and explaing not only the magnitude of the stars, but the legends behind some of the constellations. By the time the session was over, it was well after midnight. I yawned slighty and gave Rowen a look smiling. "Is this why we can never wake you up in the morings?"  
  
Rowen looked at me with a grin. "Yes, that is the main reason you guys have to resort to such drastic measures to wake me up in the morning. Add to that, the fact that my blood pressure sometimes drops rather low, and you can see why I have trouble getting up in the mornings." he said in a friendly voice. I nodded remembering when Kento and I woke him up." Are you still sore at me for dorping you into the shower?" I asked. "If you and the others are going to train in the morning, perhaps we should turn in now." he said. As we headed in, he looked at me and said. "I know that you and some of the others dropped me in the shower once. I don't hold that against you. You were doing what you had to do to wake me up. No hard feelings." he said as we reached the temple. I sighed relived. " Good. Well goodnight Rowen." I said to the blue haired Ronin. "Good night Serenea." he said. Rowen headed toward one of the rooms that he shared with Sage and Kento. Harry and Ryo, along with White Blaze and Anubis shared another room. A third room was occupied by the unlikely trio of Sheckmet, Dais and Cale. Kayura and I shared a room with Mia and Yuli.  
  
As I slept, I saw the white wolf in a dream, it trying to get me to follow it someplace. And I also saw two unusal looking swords, covered with ice and snowflake designs near a mound. But then I was awaken by someone shaking me. " Yuli? What are you doing, why aren't you asleep?" I asked him, then I saw why by how he was hold my bracelet. " Bad dream?" I asked, he nodded his head. " I saw you fighting the Dynasty, the rest of the team was loosing, and you had me use the bracelet, but it didn't work and ..." At that point he started crying. I held him in my arms, knowing how worried he was about me and the rest of the team, I thought for a moment. " Well I know just what to do then." Before I could tell Yuli anything, a gong was heard throughout the complex. "OK sleepyheads! Breakfast is now served!" called out Cye. Everyone got up quickly and hurried in to get a bite of the first meal of the day. "I'll tell you later." I said but when he left I dorp my head back onto the pillow and fell alseep.  
  
As I slept, I saw a familiar figure in the dream: A man wearing a monks robe, with a straw hat and carrying a staff. "Serenea of Icefire, the time is fast approaching when you will have to take up the power of the Blizzard armor. Follow the white wolf the next time she shows up: She will take you to the next piece that you need for your armor." said the vision. "How?" I asked then another thought came to me more improtant. "Ancient One what Yuli saw was it what will happen?" I asked. "Only if you do not accept the Blizzard armor Serenea. The power of that armor is yours to use, but you must learn when and where to summon it. That will come in time, my child. But for now, follow the white wolf when he returns." said the vision of the Ancient as it faded from sight. " No choice I have to appect the armor when it comes. But will cost it me everything?" I asked myself. "Follow the wolf Serenea." came the voice as I awoke on my pillow in the temple. I quickly got ready and got some breakfast, as I wondered what the Ancient meant when he showed me the wolf and the swords.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too. And please tell us what you think about the story.   
  
Serenea sees a white wolf in the forest and then Yuli wakes up from nightmare and when Serenea hears about it she guess there more to the dream. Then she also dreams but this time is she told what is needed to be done and she finds out she has no choice but to accept the armor of Blizzard. But will she? And what will the wolf lead her to? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 20: Twin Swords of Blizzard  
  
P.S  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


	20. Chapter 20: Twin Swords of Blizzard

Chapter 20: Twin Swords of Blizzard  
  
"Serenea what is wrong with you? You bearly even fought in the pactice trianing! You just got your butt kick, most of the time you wold have won easy!" I flinched as I tended to a cut that came from not wacthing what I was doing when I was pactice fighting aganist Cale. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've been trying to work out something that I saw last night, and I'm having a lot of problems because of it." I said, I instandly regreted telling him that when I saw the look he gave me that said he was going to ask me what I meant and I promised myself I won't tell him or the others, I didn't want to worry them and I wanted to do this on my own.  
  
"Out with it Serenea! What is bugging you so much that you are loosing in practice sessions that normally you would be winning agansit someone so quickly that our oppent couldn't see straight!" roared a worried Harry. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." I said qiuckly and got up to get away from his questions. As I moved away, Ryo moved over toward me. "You want to talk it over Serenea?" he asked, trying to be of help. All of a sudden a howl was heard, and the white wolf appeared again in the training area.  
  
I froze as the wolf looked to me and walked towards me. "Serenea!" "Don't worry, it won't hurt me atleast I don't think it will." I said to Ryo. "Just who or what is that animal?" asked Sage, as he looked at it with worry. Kento got his bo ready, as the rest of the warriors prepared their weapons as well. Suddenly, White Blaze lept out in front of the wolf! "Guys don't attack it! This is what I saw last night. It connected to the amor of Blizzard in some way. Don't ask how I know, I just do!" I yelled at the guys as I walked to the wolf and White Blaze ready to move if the wolf tried to attack.  
  
White Blaze sniffed at the wolf for a minute, and then lead it toward me. As the we met eye to eye, it seemed that a link was established between the two of us, just as it was between Ryo and White Blaze. " Kisha. Your name is Kisha?" I asked feeling almost as if it was telling me the name. "Serenea, you want any of us to go with you?" asked a concerned Ryo. I looked up, a slightly dazed look in my eyes. " No, no. This is something that I have to do myself." I said. The wolf started to leave and I started to follow but I saw the guys look as if they was thinking about following me. "White Blaze if they try to follow me don't let them, you know I have to do this alone." I said to the tiger and followed Kisha.  
  
As I followed Kisha, the trail lead to an old abandoned part of the temple. Kisha led me to what looked like part of a blacksmith shop, when suddenly, the spirit of the first wearer of Icefire armor appeared before me. "The time has come Serenea, for you to take the one weapon that I was unable to use: The Twin Swords of Blizzard. I was never able to use it, since it requires more power than just the Ronin Armor. Use its power wisely, my armor decendent." she said as she faded out of sight. " The Twin Swords of Blizzard." I said in a whisper, it was so qiuet as I took the swords but droped them as I felt like I was just put into block of ice. "Too cold." I said as I picked them up but I dorped them again feeling the coldness again. "You will not be able to use the swords until you don the Armor of the Blizzard." Came a familar voice. "Ancient!" I said in suprised as I turned to see the figure of the being who had been a mentor and guardian to the Ronins warriors over the years.  
  
"Remember, Serenea, the power of the Inferno armor was too much for Ryo to handle with the Wildfire swords. The same is true for you. The power of the Armor of the Blizzard is too much for your normal weapons. That is why you were brought here. This is the place where the armors were reforged from Talpas armor. This is also the place where the twin armors were created and the special weapons for the mega armors were forged. Use them, and use them wisely, for such power is not for the faint of heart." he said. " I'm not faint of the heart but I can't lose the others or Ryo, they're all I have." I said but even I knew if I didn't they would be killed by the Dynasty. How weak can you be Serenea? I asked myself. "If you do not don the armor of the Blizzard, then the Dynasty will win the war, Serenea. Then all that you care about will be lost to the darkness. This is the only way to defeat them. Only you have the power Serenea." stated the Ancient One.   
  
"When I use the armor it will drain the other like the Inferno?" I asked. " It will drain them, but not in the manner of Inferno. Inferno drains the armors of their energy: The Blizzard armor drains heat energy from the air around them taking only some of their engery, feeding cold to your armor. That is why you need the twin Blizzard swords. Only they can withstand the cold that will be generated by the Blizzard armor. Kisha is as much a part of you now, as White Blaze is for Ryo. She will carry the swords and they will only be revealed when you call for the armor." he stated. I nodded as Kisha sat down beside me. " I know, I sensed that last night." I said thinking.  
  
Kisha moved over, and gently licked my hand with my tounge, showing her respect and love for me, the one who was to be her partner. I had to smile and petted the wolf. " She was also Kima's partner?" " No she would have been but the armor of Blizzzard had no need to apper so Kisha did not ethier but she was with me when Kima was alive." the Ancient One stated.  
  
"Kisha is the one who will bear the twin Blizzard swords. I never got to know her when I was alive, since I was never able to summon the power needed to call forth the Blizzard armor, Serenea. But now, the time for the armor has arrived and so has Kisha. The Ancient and I hope that the two of you will become as much a part of each others life as Ryo and White Blaze have become." Kima said appering, with a small smile on her face. I nodded making a slient paryer I would be able to handle the power of the armor. "Can you tell me where the armor is?" I asked them.  
  
"The armor is within you Serenea. You have already had a small taste of its power." the Ancient one said. I looked at him confused. "When you fought Koga, and Yuli used the power of the bracelet, you got a small taste of the power of the Blizzard armor. Call upon it, and it will come to you." said the Ancient One. " Yuli did that? Of course I told him I used it in the dream and he used it when I needed." I said then a question came to me. "Does Yuli have more to do in this battle aganist the Dynasty? The bracelet, Saber, then the dream, he has a part in the fighting doesn't he?"  
  
"Yuli will have a part in the future, Serenea, but not at this time. Now go, and tell Ryo, Harry, and Kayura of this event. I will tell you this much: The day will come, when Yuli will recevie his own armor, and that day will be soon." said the Ancient, as he faded from sight. Oh boy. Looks like I have some teaching to do. Why do I have a feeling fate had a hand in this? Yuli saw the Dynasty Wars for a reason, if that the case I'll trian him on my own untill it time for him to receivce the armor. I thought and Kisha and I walked back to the temple.  
  
As the two of us headed back to the temple, I looked at my new found companion. "You know of course, that you're going to have to try and get along with everyone, especially Cale. He loves cold and wolves." I said. Kisha just looked at me as if to say: Don't worry. As we came to the temple grounds the guys came forward. "Serenea! Where have you been White Blaze won't let us take a step near the woods, why is that wolf following you?" The guys asked. " She is Kisha, my partner." I answered.  
  
  
  
As we approached the team, all of the Ronins and the Seasonals came forward to look at my new partner. The reactions were varied: Rowen looked at the wolf as if trying to figure out what species she was, Sage tried to figure out what they were going to do with another pet around Mia's house, Kento looked on as if thinking about how much food this creature was going to eat. Harry just looked at it without saying anything. The Seasonals reactions were different: Anubis looked at Kisha with respect, Dais with disdane, Sheckmet with disgust. Cale though was overjoyed.  
  
"Finally, something to work with the dark and the night with." he cried out in glee. "Over my dead body Cale. She is my partner and if anyone of you lay a hand on her to hurt her you will wish you didn't when I'm done with you." I growled in a protective voice. "Relax Serenea! It's just that up till now, all we have had is that mangy, flea bitten rug of a tiger over there." As he pointed to White Blaze, who looked at Cale like he was lunch! "Now a wolf is a classic creature: Swift, silent, striking without warning or mercy. In other words my type of creature." he said, looking at the wolf with glee.  
  
Ryo looked at Cale with anger. "The next time you call White Blaze a flea bitten wash uped mongrel, be prepared to get a major hot foot! Got it Cale!" said an angery Ryo. And to the group's surprise Kisha walked over to White Blaze and sat beside him as if you say to Cale: He is right, call White Blaze that again and you'll get it. After all of that was done, I motioned for Harry, Ryo and Kayura to join me in a private conference. I had a lot to tell, and something told me, not a whole lot of time to do so. But I left out the part about Yuli because I felt the others are not souppuse to know.   
  
Kaurya, Harry and Ryo just shook their heads in suprise at what I told them. "THE Ancient told you all of that!" said a surprised Kayura. Harry just shook his head. "I knew that you had potential Serenea, but this much is way beyond anything I thought that you might have." he said. Ryo was quiet, thinking back to when he first recieved the power of the Inferno armor. "Serenea, do you know how many armors it takes to create the Armor of the Blizzard?" he asked. "No and to tell you the turth I think I'll find out when the armor needs to come."  
  
"Well, we had better find out and soon." Ryo said, when suddenly an alarm signal came off of the computer network system! I jerked my head to the sound. "Where have they struck?" I asked. Harry took one look at the origin of the signal, and his face went grim. He said one word that sent shivers down my back: "Chicago." "We got to get there and qiuck!" I said starting to panick I left many behind in Chicago and I couldn't let them get killed. "I will set up the teleporation with the ancient staff. Hurry please, we probably will not have much time." stated Kayura.   
  
Harry and I were the first ones in line to go: For us, this trip was personal, and Harry had a look on his face that was very grim. " If they hurt one person I don't know what I'll do but I kill them. I swear I will." Harry laid a hand on my shoulder. "You and me both kid, you and me both." And with that he turned toward Kayura. "OK Kayura, lets get this show on the road!" he shouted, as suddenly a dimensional portal opened heading toward Chicago. "Serenea here." Yuli came over qiuckly and handed me something, it was my bracelet. I nodded my thanks and Harry and I went thourgh the portal.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too. And please tell us what you think about the story.   
  
Serenea follows the white wolf and find the weapons for the armor of Blizzard and finally accepts the armor of Blizzard and the responible that comes with it. But that not all she finds out, the wolf is her panter Kisha and Yuli will play a part in the furture battles of the Ronins. But then the singal goes off and the Ronins find out the Dynasty is attacking Chicago! Serenea's and Harry's home! Will this be the final battle? And will one of the Ronins die for the others? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 21: Call of Blizzard  
  
P.S  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


	21. Chapter 21: Call of Blizzard

Chapter 21: Call of Blizzard  
  
As the two of us landed, followed quickly by the rest of the Ronins and Kayura, we were amazed at what the saw. Hundreds of Dynasty soldiers were capturing people, terrorizing others, and creating chaos and destruction all around. "People, it's time to armor up!" shouted Ryo, and everyone nodded in agreement. I was about to call on my armor but a scream of terror stopped me. " Kisha help them." I said to the wolf as she ran to help the people and then I armored up and ran head first into the battle.  
  
Kisha and I quickly tore apart some of the soldiers before it could harm another person, while Harry went to work ripping soldiers up in a cold, methodical method that seemed to do little to sate the angry that was boiling inside of him. "The Dynasty came back here, HERE to the place that I called home! I will NEVER let them get a foothold here! I will see them crumble and wither before I allow them to use this city!" he silently swore, as he and Saber went to work on a squad of soldiers and I smashed into a soldier. "You made a big mistake you attacked MY home turf and I swear I will kill all of you before you hurt another person."  
  
But as each squadron of soldiers were crushed, it seemed three more took their place. Finally, Harry reached his breaking point. "Serenea! Ryo! We need major firepower! Either we call in an airstrike or you try and summon those mega armors of yours! We're running out of options here!" he called out, Ryo qiuckly called Inferno but was about to tell Harry I didn't know how to summon Blizzard. Then I remembered. The bracelet! Ok Serenea focus. I thought and focused and then all of a sudden I felt a calm about me as I called for the power to use the armor.   
  
Kanji traits shone in my mind: Virtue, Trust, Justice, Piety, Serenity, and all of the others came rushing toward me. Suddenly, my armor dissolved, and a violet-sliver armor took its place! Kisha appeared, wearing a matching armor, and carrying the Twin Blizzard Swords! I smiled as I laid a hand on her back but then turned serious sensing a presence, I looked at Ryo, he nodded his ok. " You asked for it, now you got it. Arco show yourself!" I commanded and some of the soldiers disappered and there stood Arco.  
  
"So, Serenea, we meet for the first, and last battle together. Why don't you just surrender now, and save yourself the pounding that you received last time." he said in a mocking tone. " You and your brother are cowards Arco. We know this that why we been able to defeat your evil, time and time agian. We fight for what we know is right, you on the other hand are selfish I should have know that when I saved you years ago." I said calmly but I saw my friends shocked looks and Arco suprised look. "Yes, I was the one who saved you I was young and thought everyone had to have a seacond chance." I said grimly to Arco and the others shocked faces.  
  
"You foolish mortal! I allowed you to save me! Now hand over that armor, and I might let you live!" he said, as he stepped forward. "Wrong. I'll never give you the armor. I once knew you as Jack and you know you have the abitly to become competley human. So I'm giving you the choice turn into Jack and become human or I'll destory you here and now, because I won't let you conquer the mortal world. The choice is yours." I said and waited for his answer, though I knew what it would be I didn't want to have to use Blizzard but I would if I needed to. Acro just smirked. "Soldiers and Warlords of the Dynasty, ATTACK!" was his response. The soldiers began to attack in groups and the Warlords began moving forward behind him. "You had your chance Acro," I said, as I drew the twin swords. " Now you die." I said in a soft, cold voice. Guys you take the warlords and soldiers. Ryo use Inferno if he too much I'll attack. He won't be expecting you to fight as well. And you more experince then I am. I called thourgh the armor link. "Gotcha Serenea. But what about you?" The Ronin Leader asked verbally. Before I answered, I looked over at a group of childern wacthing us scared stiff. " You kids better get out of here. Don't worry we get this guy." I turned to Ryo. "I'll fight some of the soldiers but if I must I'll fight Acro."  
  
  
  
As the children left, a group of Dynasty soldier attacked them. I used the twin swords to slash them and destroy them. Ryo and I took one look at each other, and then at Arco. "Last chance Arco. Surrender, and you can leave in one peice. If you choose to fight, well . . . remember what happened to Talpa." said Ryo. Arco just smirked, and attacked! "RAGE OF INFERNO!!!" went the cry, as Ryo unleashed his mega armor's sure kill. The white flames hit Arco dead center, but it didn't vaporize him!   
  
"What?!" Ryo asked. " No way!" Kento said seeing what happened. Arco laughed seeing the shock on the team's faces! "I knew you would call upon the power of Inferno Ryo, so I prepared myself! My armor cannot be destroyed by fire or heat! Those just make it stronger! Try this on for size." he yelled as he threw a orb of magic that blew everyone off of their feet!   
  
"It's up to you now Serenea." said Ryo, as he passed out. Kaurya, Saber and I was the ones that manage to get back on our feet to fight against the power of Arco. Guys I need your power. I know your already drained but... I paused speaking thourgh our armor link not sure if I could ask them. Suddenly I felt power flowing to me, power from the element Ronin, power from the Seasonals, even power from Harry. "Ok, Arco. You wanted my armor, well, now it's time you tasted it's power." I called out, as I slowly stepped toward him, with Kisha at my side. Guys please hang on, I'll win even if it kills me. Death if you come for my friends I go in their places, let me blast this guy and if you come for the others I'll go in their place. I thought to my friends and to death itself as I raised my swords to attack.   
  
"I call upon the power of the armor of the Blizzard! Ice Blizzard!" And with that, the twin swords lept from Kisha's side to my hands, releasing twin blasts of cold, snow and wind that drew all the heat out of Arco's armor. "NOOOOOO!" Arco yelled as the attack hit him and he disappered. I smiled as the others stood up but I went to my knees because I felt very light headed and suddenly drained as if I didn't even have the engery to breath. "We won!" Kento yelled we started to celabrate but then ....   
  
"Serenea! Guys, she not breathing!" Mia yelled, she was standing beside me from where I collasped. Quickly, Ryo and Sage moved over to me, "Come on Serenea, breathe!" yelled Ryo, as Sage began mouth to mouth resucitation on me! "It won't work Halo." Came a soft voice from the first wearer of Icefire, Kima. "She too far gone. She made deal, if death came after all of you she take your place that and the power of Blizzard drained her greatly."   
  
"NO!" Came the cry from Cye. "We can't loose her now!" he called out. " You won't have to." Came another voice a young man and girl beside Kima. " We both died as friends. She saved both our lifes, and we both returning the favor." Said the girl as she kneeled beside me.  
  
"Time to come back to the land of living Serenea. Your promise is fullfilled, we are returning the favor." She said locking her hand, the young man's and mine for a moment but then let go and all three sprirts disappered and I starting breathing again. " Did we win?" Ryo's eyes watered with tears as he took my hands in his. "Yes, we won. Arco is gone, thanks to you, and your armor." I smiled then hissed slighty as I got up, I felt like I had been beat to an inch of my life.  
  
  
  
"Easy there young lady. We nearly lost you there." said Harry, as he carefully helped me up. "What do you mean Harry?" I asked. "I think that I had better let Ryo and Sage explain that one." he said, as he saw a tired, but happy Lady Kayura waiting for him. I raised an eyebrow and lean agansit a wall as I stood. " Man I feel like I just died or something." I said but noticed the looks the others was giving me after hearing what I said. "Uh oh, what did I do now?" Sage and Ryo looked at each other, trying to decide who would answer my question. Finally, Ryo spoke. "Well, Serenea, in effect, you did die. We tried to revive you, but we couldn't. It seems as though you unwittingly made a pact that if we were to die, you would take our places and the power of Blizzard drained you greatly. So you died." Ryo said very quietly.  
  
  
  
I remembered what I promised. "I promised that if death came for you guys I take your place willing. Because I knew I couldn't live if all of you died, I knew taking that little bit of engery after you being drained so much was going to kill you. So I died. Who brought me back?" I asked as I called off my armor. " We tried everything that we could to bring you back, but we couldn't. Finally a couple of friends of yours who died, offered to return a favor, so you could live." finished Sage." Who?" I asked my heart skipping a few beats while I guessed who they was. "Corin and the other one was your friend who died of the snakebite." answered Ryo, I paled instandly realizing who. "Corin and Kat." I said garbing the wall for support out of pure shock.  
  
Harry nodded. "It makes sense Serenea. Who cared more for you than those two? You tried to save Kat's life, and Corin sacrificed his life to save yours. You couldn't have asked for better friends than those two." he said, as he took off his helmet. "Dynasty and the beginning of some new relationships, " said Harry, as he looked at me and Ryo, as well as thinking on the budding relationship between himself and Kayura. I nodded and froze hearing a famlair voice.  
  
"Of course we would save you." Corin said Kat nodded from beside him. They was standing to my and the team's left and looked alive but I knew different. Kat looked over at me as if reading my thoughts. " I forgave you when I died. You see I knew all along you was destinted for more, it was the way trouble was alway finding you and you was like a little sister to me, so I took the snake bite." She said, I smiled. "And I'm gald she lived. Thank you for saving her twice." Ryo said to Kat and Corin, they nodded and I felt something brush my mind.   
  
Serenea I hope you and Ryo will be happy. I heard what you said at my grave and I know you both will make a good couple. But you must be careful, I sense there may be trouble ahead. Corin said to me, I figured I was the only one who heard him. "We have to go, goodbye." They both said and disappered. I smiled and let out a tried sigh, I could hardly believe I been a Ronin for four months and now we won, finally. "Guys, lets go home." I said to the others, we all nodded and returned to the temple to pack and go back to Mia's.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too. And please tell us what you think about the story.   
  
They did it! The Ronins won! But the power of the armor and because of Serenea's promise she died luckly two of her friends from the past brought her back knowing there is still more to come. It looks like the Ronins will probaly to back to living a normal life. But what is Kaurya, Harry, Mia and the other Ronins up too? And will Corin's wraning come ture? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 22: Winter Kiss's Dance  
  
P.S  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


	22. Chapter 22: Winter Kiss Dance

Chapter 22: Winter Kiss's Dance  
  
We returned home and Mia and Harry got tried of Ryo and I not telling the others how we felt about each other so they came up with a plan to make it happen and so they could have alittle fun, the plan involed the Winter's Kiss Dance at the school which was taking place not long before Christmas. "You want me to what?" I asked Mia. "It not going to kill you to see someone after all you don't have anyone as a boyfriend so it will be good for you to get out." "Yea but with someone I don't even know?" " That why it called a blind date isn't it?" She asked, I could see if I wanted to keep what was going on between Ryo and I secert I had to go along with it. So we made the arragments of what to wear, how to style my hair etc, etc, etc. But little did I know Ryo was getting the same thing. " I guess I will." He said to Harry who told him he was going on a blind date. They also decied on what to gave the date what type of formal wear to wear etc, etc, etc.  
  
Harry and Mia were both smiling at each other as it got closer to time for the winter dance. Neither candidate knew that we were being set up with the one that they cared about. The night of the winter dance I had just got done helping Rowen fix Mia's car so I had grease stains from fixing the car when Ryo walked in with some red roses. "Who are they for?" I asked. "My blind date." He said, I looked shock. "You on a blind date too?" "Yea, Harry set me up on a blind date." "And Mia set me up on one too." I thought for a moment when a very bad idea came to me. "Oh no! Mia, Harry come here please!" I called to the two. Both parties came out with innocent looks on their faces. "Yes?" asked Mia. "You called." said Harry. " Who excatly did you set me and Ryo up with on our blind dates?" I asked.   
  
Both parties started hemming and hawing. "Well, we both agreed that it was in the best interest not to tell neither of you because you would probaly back out then." began Mia. "And so we had to set you up without that knowlegde." continuted Harry. " Ok Mia who did you set me up with and please don't lie." I asked " And who did you set me up with Harry?" Ryo asked. Harry looked at Mia, and Mia looked at Harry. "I set Serenea up with you Ryo." Mia said. "And I set Ryo up with you, Serenea. We could tell how much you both care for each other." he said. I froze and looked at Ryo and tried to wipe the grease smugs off my now flaming cheeks. " Um you know Mia I ... I forgot I have work to do so I can't go to the dance." " Me too, sorry Harry." Ryo said we both started to leave.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled both senior partners (In refference to relevant age). "We worked hard to pull this off!" shouted Mia. "And you are NOT getting out of it!" snapped Harry at me, with a look in his eyes saying: You are NOT going to get out of this one young lady! Both Ryo and I took one look at the two and qiuckly left. "Yikes those two are scary when they are mad!" I said under my breath as we made for the door. Before we could get out the door, there was Sage and Kento, with a limosine waiting. "Sir, Madam, your carriage awaits." they stated. "Oh no! Don't tell me you two are in this too!" I said.  
  
Sage smiled wickly. "In for a penny." "In for a pound." finished Kento, as they opened the doors to the limo. "Oh no! We are not going to no dance." I said and both Ryo and I started to walk qiuckly away. " Man these guys don't get a hint!" Ryo said to me, I nodded. "Would you care to make a wager on that?" came another voice, as Rowen stepped out, dressed in a tuxedo that would put most men to shame. "I have been asked to chaparone the two of you tonight. I gave up an evening of stargazing and computer work for this, so please, at least give it a go." he pleaded. " Rowen, please don't tell me they got all of you into this!" Ryo asked his friend. "Yep. We all are. Now are you going to give it a go or are we all going to have to make you two?" Saber asked crossing his arms as he block our escape route. With all other options closed, Ryo and I went to our respective rooms to get changed. Ryo slipping on a red tuxedo with a white cumberbund and cuff links. While I slipped into a long sleveless lavender dress, Mia and Kaurya help bairded my hair and put some flowers into it.  
  
When I was ready I walked downstair with Mia and Kaurya right behind me. " I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered and walked into the living room where the guys was. " Serenea?" Cye asked seeing me first, I smiled nervously and twirled slighty. "What do you think?" I asked, I knew I looked differnt I traded my bule jeans and tee shirt for the sleveless lavender dress, my long cheasnut brown hair was down with flowers bairded into it, I had also had a little make up on. " You look ... like a beatiful young lady." Cye said, I smiled neverously but Ryo's and mine nerve was lost with the entertance of two Seasonals.   
  
" Well, well. What do we have here Cale?" Sheckmet asked grinning when he saw Ryo and saw me poke my head out of the room. " I think it's little Icefire and Wildfire." Cale repiled but grinned at my angery face, he knew calling me little anything made me furious. "Sheckmet, Cale, I'm asking you nicely, closes your mouth before I do it for ya." I said stepping beside Ryo. Both Seasonals looked at me suprised, I then realized why, they had only seen my face not the rest of me and the dress but I wasn't going to pay anything atteion to that.   
  
"Well, what ya staring at?" I snapped at them. "Icefire, I mean Serenea, I see you do know how to look like a lady." Cale said, I would have hit him if I didn't see he meant it as a compliment, kinda of. Sheckmet just raised his green eyebrows in a manner that indicated that he was impressed. ( which was rare) I moved closer to Ryo. "Ok now you two are creeping me out, I don't look that diffrent." Cale just simply said. "You look fantastic tonight, and we mean it." And with that the two left for the winter dance.  
  
  
  
Ryo and I were pleasantly surprised to see who was driving the limosine that night: Sage Date! "Sage? Oh brother is it me or did those two set this up good?" Ryo nodded his head. "We got set up good, Serenea. The only ones I haven't seen are Dais, Anubis and Kento." he stated. Suddenly the driver's window rolled down. "Hey my friends: This wouldn't be a dance without ol' Kento bringing in some snacks now?" he said. " Oh brother." I said then in a whisper. " Think we can make a run for it?" I asked Ryo. "I wouldn't try to make a run." said Sage looking in the review mirror at us. "Not only is Kento here in the limosine, but Rowen is waiting at the school, and Dais and Anubis are planing on escorting the two of you as chaparones tonight. So sneaking away is not an option." he answered.  
  
I snapped my fingers. "Remember to give those two a ear full when I get thourgh this. I'ld face fifty Dynasty soldiers before I do this again." I said "I hear you Serenea." answered Ryo, not liking the idea of being set up like this by his teamates. We was good actors, we made it look like that care for each others as friends and nothing more but we knew better. " Hey I heard that." Kento said to the two of us.  
  
By the time that the limo arrived at the high school, the dance was going full force. However, all attendies were being checked for illegal items, by both Seasonals, Ryo and I were the last to arrive. "Hmmph! Took you long enough." muttered the white haired Ronin of Illusion. "Yes, it did indeed." agreed Anubis, with a hint of a wicked gleen in his eyes. " I can't believe you two! I can't believe you two of all people would go this low!" I said to the two angery, I thought those two had a bit more honor then to stoop to this.   
  
"Hey, when Mia and Harry started planning this ....." started Dais, as Anubis hit him sharply in the ribs. "What my partner was saying is that we were honored to do this, after all we had done during Talpa's service. This is our way of paying back the world for all the misforturne that we have caused." said Anubis. " Yea right. You helping the others making us come here in pay back for the misforturne you cause. You two are very lame liars. And I didn't think you stoop this low." I said to them ponitly. "Us? Liars? My dear Serenea, whatever gave you that idea?" asked Anubis while Dais snickered, I gave both of a look that could frezze an epruting volcano. "I've known this was a set up since I found out both Ryo and I had blind dates for the dance and when Mia and Harry tried play innocent."  
  
"And if you two think that you can play innocent with us, you have another thing coming!" stated an irated Ryo." I mean, sheea the only person who wasn't on this was Yuli and I'm gald he isn't." I said to myself thinking about how we had to get out of this. "Yuli was too young to do much of anything except get some of the flowers for your hair Serenea." said Sage, trying very hard to keep a straight face, I swung at Sage. " Remind me to kill you later." I hissed to him as he jerked away from my punch and Dais held me back. "Lets at least make an appearance, and then we can go Serenea." Ryo suggested after thinking a moment. " Ok. We stay for about ten mintues then during a fast dance, we make a break for it. Ok?" Ryo nodded his head. "Agreed." As we headed into the gym, we were amazed at the decorations: All sorts of icecicles hanging around the gym area. "Winter's Kiss dance." I said realizing why they called it that. "Pretty amazing for one who's armor is Icefire." Ryo said kiddingly. I smiled then looked at the clock. "I'll come and get you when it time to break for it ok?" I asked. Ten mintues later I walked over to Ryo to leave.   
  
Before either one of us could make a break, a drumroll was heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to announce the winners of this years King and Queen of the Winter's Kiss Dance. The King is . . . Ryo Sandrea!" " Uh oh." I said not wanting to know who name would be called next, for various reasons." I think we better act like we didn't heard and get out of here before something really embrassing happens." I said as we both turned to get out of there. "And the Queen for the Winter's Kiss dance is . . . Serenea Mouri! Would the couple please come up and recieve their crowns!" Said the announcer. " Too late." I said as Ryo and I was stoped dead in our tracks turning bright red, we both felt people gently nudging us toward the stage, where two crowns lay waiting: Both decorated with large, plastic icecicles. "Someone is so dead." I muttered.  
  
  
  
"I heard you on that. Don't be so pushy we going!" Ryo said to Kento and Sage who pushed us froward. Both parties were crowned with the plastic crowns, and then: "And now the coronation dance, with the king and queen leading the dance," came the dreaded announcement. " leaving is now not an option." I looked up seeing the other Ronins laughing their heads off, they havn't plan this part but they wasn't going to ojbect. " Now what are we going to do?" I asked Ryo. "We do what is expected of us: We dance together." Ryo said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Okay I'm going to kill all of the guys when I find them." I said do my best to not seem mad. "Just do it after we get out of here." said Ryo, trying to figure a way out of this situation. While Sage, Kento and the others were laughing, Ryo started putting things together. Dais hinted that this whole thing was set up by Mia, Harry and others. Could there be other romances going on that we don't know about yet? he thought as the song finished up. "Let's get out of here." he whispered to me as the song ended, I answered, "You said it partner." We both walk into the crowd I followed Ryo, hoping we make it out of there. But as we walked away I bumpped into someone.   
  
"Excuss me." I said but the person spoke. "You are right. It isn't fair to you or Ryo now but later you'll probaly be grateful that your friends did this." I heard a female voice say, I turned to see a young woman with long brown hair disapper into the crowd. I remembered that was something Kat had told me once when she was still alive, we was discussing a moive we had been wacthing. I stopped and tugged on Ryo's hand slighty to get his atteion. " Ryo. Maybe the guys are right."   
  
Ryo stopped and turned to me. "What the guys have done isn't right but I think instead of leaving we should stay, may it is time to stop hiding it. If you don't want to stay I'll leave with you but if you want too then we will. The dance doesn't last much longer." I said qiuckly. "Yea. They did their part to make this a memorable evening for us Serenea. Let's not disapoint them." Ryo said, as he escorted me back to the dance floor. "Alright everyone the last dance of the night. Will the King and Queen come and led the dance please?" The song started, I smiled it the song, Remember me this way the same one I sung months ago. The other students moved out of the way. They notice we wasn't dancing stiffly like last time but move like we was enjoying the slow dance.  
  
Ryo leaned over to me as the song came to a conclusion. "You, dear lady, are truly one in a million. You have won my heart, and that is something that no one has ever been able to do." Ryo said very quietly. " As you did Ryo, I know I am hard headed at times and high spirited but that is how I am. But it seems fate deiced to be kind to me in letting me find you." I said as the song, and the dance ended, the two of us headed out to their waiting limo, this time with Kento doing the driving, and Sage riding shotgun.  
  
"You want to ditchs the limos and go on foot? So the others can't get us?" I smiled wanting to walk and let the other worry slighty as pay back. "Sure. It won't be easy, but I'd rather spend time with you than be shuttled back to the manor without time alone together." said Ryo, with a mischevious look on his face. I gave him my own look of mischevious, we probaly was going to worry Cye to death but hey, maybe it do him some good. "Oh? Well atlest we don't have to worry about Kento's driving. That is scary." I said to Ryo smiling. "That is true. Kento is a bit of a crazy driver at times." Ryo said, remembering some of the stunts that the Ronin of Justice had pulled in his van driving the team to and from places. We both took off walking qiuckly into the shadows to avoid the others. We laughed and talked on our walk to the house, we was about to walk into the manor when Ryo stopped me.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for tonight, Serenea. I know that Harry and Mia set us up, but I think it worked out for the best." he said. And as I prepared to open the door to the manor, he gently grabbed me by the waist, and laid a gentle, soul stirring kiss on my lips. " What the?!" I heard Cye yelled from inside and opened the door before but he or the others could say a thing I put a hand in the air, stopping them. "Hold that thought for one second Cye." I said and then turned back to Ryo and kiss him back. "Come on, Ryo, run!" I yelled after breaking the kiss and grabing Ryo's right wrist and running as Cye lost it.   
  
"RYO! SERENEA! When I get my hands on the two of you, you both will be so DEAD that it will take Kayura and the staff to bring you back!" He screamed as we took off running. "That if you can cacth us!" I yelled back as we disappered into the woods. An hour later after walking and talking I stuck my head in the house. "Is it safe to come in?" I asked Kayura but I saw a red faced Cye. " Uh oh. Guess not." I said about to leave again.  
  
"If you two want to avoid having Cye call the police out after you, come on in." said Harry, who was trying to keep Cye from jumping out the door, and going after Ryo. We accepted the invitation, and headed on in. I saw the smug looks the others had. "What are those looks for?" I asked criously. "So you two do care for each other and what happen on the door steps prove it." Sage said. " Um, Sage, buddy nothing happened." Ryo said, everyone looked at Ryo and I like we was carzy, I nodded. " Yea, nothing happen." I said then turned to Ryo.  
  
"Right Ryo? Nothing happened did it?" I asked. " Nope. Nothing that hasn't been going on for about month." He said kissing me again. "Will you two behave yourselves for just a minute?" moaned Harry, as Cye was beginning to see red. "Kayura and I have suspected for a while that you two cared for each other, so, when we heard that there was a dance coming up at the high school, we decided to bring everything out into the open." My mentor stated. "With a little help from the rest of the team, we set each of you up with the other: Me preparing Ryo, Mia with you, Serenea. The Seasonals and myself got the limosine ready, Rowen agreed to keep an eye on the two of you, Sage and Kento agreed to drive, and Cale and Sheckmet decided to make sure that you wouldn't back out. I'm sorry we had to do it like this, but it was the only way we could think of to bring your feelings for each other out into the open."   
  
"The only thing that we didn't count on was Cye's reaction to Ryo kissing you, Serenea and you kissing him back. And for that we are sorry." said Kayura. " We could have done it when we was good and ready." I snapped but my anger was already fused out. " I'm still not thrilled with Ryo kissing you Serenea. After all, I AM supposed to watch out for you, keep you safe and such, like a good big brother." Cye said. " You may not be thrilled not but I am. But if you don't like then you guys shouldn't have froced it out of us." I muttered holding Ryo's hand in mine.  
  
  
  
"As we said Serenea, we are sorry for that." said Anubis, who walked in from the kitchen. "It was just that we could see how much you cared for each other, but wouldn't admit it. So we pulled this off to bring it to the front." he said. " We was waiting for the right time. You all know it wasn't right trying to froce it out of us. Luckly for you some of what Kat told me once stuck with me or you guys would be dead." I said to them. "I'm sorry that things turned out this way Serenea. If we could have, we would have let things go there natural way, but the dance was just too good an oportunity to pass up." said Harry, looking at Kayura.   
  
I nodded then a thought came to me. " Oh yea, one more thing." I turned and punched Sage square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. "What I say, I deliver." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder. Sage was hurting from the punch that I delivered. "Did anyone get the number of that Warlord?" he said, trying to make a joke out of the incident." Yep. Serenea." Kento said helping Sage up, I spun around to him. "Wacth it Kento. You're still on my to kill list anyway." I said to Kento and with that, me and Ryo started to leave for our respective rooms.   
  
Ryo turned toward me as we got upstairs. "You know, I do love you Serenea. There aren't many people that can or would do to Sage, what you just did. It proves that you can still take care of yourself, even without the armor." he quietly said. " I know." I said then sighed. " Ryo I know this is a bad time but ..." "But what Serenea?" he asked, looking at me curiously. " I sense another evil is coming. It maybe be my imagation but I sense it." I said qiuetly, looking at the ground. " I know." I looked up shocked. " I've known all day. But lets live normal for awhile we not sure if it just we not use to Arco being gone or what." He said, I nodded, looking him in the eyes. "Then lets do just that. Live each day as if we are normal people, until the call to arms is recevied again." I said as I moved closer to him, our lips within inches of each other.  
  
  
  
As we moved closer a small noise was heard from behind us. Rubbing his eyes, was a half awake Yuli. He had been awaken by the noise of the argument downstairs. " Hi kid." I said to Yuli, I wasn't angery at him because I knew he didn't mean to stop us and he became like a little brother to me when Ryo disappered. "Are you two OK? I heard some yelling downstairs, and I got up to see what the problem was?" he asked, looking at his two favorite people. "Don't worry Yuli. Cye was just upset over something, and it didn't have anything to do with Kento. Just go back to sleep, and we'll see you in the morning." Ryo said.Yuli start to leave but came back and he came over to the both of us, and gave us a big hug. "You two are the best friends I could ever ask for. I hope that you stay together forever." he said, as he headed back to bed. I smiled as he left then turned back to Ryo with a mischevious smile.   
  
" Now where was we?" Ryo looked around to make sure that no one else was nearby. Seeing that the coast was clear, he again pulled me to him, giving me a kiss that left me in a state of total joy toward the young man that I knew that I loved. I laid my head on his shoulder making it look like we we was talking but both of us wacthed out of the coner of our eyes seeing two other couples.   
  
"Ahh young love." Mia said to Anubis who was standing beside her. " It about time those two showed their affection for each other. I was beginning to doubt." Anubis said. " Yea, I remember when you told me how you felt." Mia said, it happen a month after I came to the manor, while they was alone Anubis told Mia how he felt about her and the feeling was mutal. Anubis nodded remembering that day well and reach down and gently kissed Mia, Mia returned the kiss and then they wacthed abit longer before leaving to go to their rooms.   
  
The other couple was abit more qiuet. " Look like we was right my lady about both of the couples." Harry said to Kaurya, she nodded and wacth as Anubis and Mia kissed as well. Harry decieding to take a lesson from the two couples reached down and kissed Kaurya, she galdly returned the kiss but when they too left Ryo spoke.   
  
"I think we need a plan to get back at the others and to teach them a lesson. And I think Kento and Sage should also be taught a lesson along with the two couples. " Ryo said, I nodded and we made a plan. That night we set up our pranks and went to our own rooms laughing.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it aslo belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me alot in this story so he desevre the cerdit too. And please tell us what you think about the story.   
  
The others got tried of Ryo and Serenea not telling the others how we felt about each other so they came up with a plan to make it happen and so they could have alittle fun, the plan involed the Winter's Kiss Dance at the school. But if what Kat once told Serenea didn't come back to her it would have worked badly, of course when Ryo kissed Serenea on the doorsteps infront of the others Cye nearly killed him. Things seem to be normal but what is Ryo and Serenea doing? It looks like you have to find out in Chapter 23: Pranks and a new beginning  
  
P.S  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


	23. Chapter 23: Pranks and a wraning

Chapter 23: Pranks and a wraning  
  
During the night before we hid Harry's glass in the kicten, Kento's food had ended up in front of Cye's room. The floors to both Mia and Kayura's rooms had been coated with hair gel (Sage's) and we put a bucket of water on both Anubis's and Sage's doors so when they opens the door, it would fall on them. In the moring when Ryo and I was going down stairs we heard some of our tarps go off. " RYO!!!" "SERENEA!!!" " Uh oh looks likes we've been caught. Time to make an exit Ryo, stage left." I said as we ran down the stairs trying to make a break for the door.  
  
As we headed out the door, Anubis caught up with us. The former warlord of Cruelty was looking very wet, with the remains of the water still dripping off of him. "My compliments to the two of you. It has been quite a while since anyone pulled a stunt like that on me. So, as payback for that, you two will be pulling double training with me for two months, starting tomorrow. And if you skip, we extend the sessions by one day for each time you skip. See you later." he said, as he headed for the kitchen, I wacth him leave.   
  
"That doesn't sound good Ryo he let us off too easy." "True. But remember what one of Anubis's training sessions are like Serenea. Now double that and you'll see that instead of getting off easy, we are definetly in for a major amount of training." he said, as he took hold of my hand. " Good point. Now let get out of here before Kaurya, Kento, Sage, Harry or Mia cacthes us." I said as we moved to leave.  
  
As we headed out the door, a roar was heard from the kitchen, and it was not pleasant. "I think Harry just found his glasses." Said a nervous Ryo. "I think we had better get moving. When Harry sounds like that, someone is going to be in a world of pain when he finds them, and I would rather have it that we are out of cacthing range for a while." I said, as we ran toward the woods. "I agree on that one." Ryo said as we reached the edge of the forest. " Looks like we'll home free." As we reached the woods, we stopped to catch our breath. "Now the question is, how long do we stay out here?" asked Ryo. "Until we are sure that everyone has calmed down." I answered.  
  
As we sat down in the woods, we were joined a few minutes later by two people that were not angry at us: Yuli and Dais. "I heard that you two pulled a few pranks last night. I wish you had contacted me before you had done them." said the Ronin of Illuision. "And why is that Dais?" I asked. "I could have given the two of you a few pointers that would have given you an edge over getting caught so soon." he answered. "I'm just worried that Mia and Kayura will do something to you." said Yuli, his face showing his fear.  
  
"Yea I'm worried about Kento, Sage and Harry. Mostly Harry he'll kill us for taking his glasses." I said to Yuli then another thought came to me. "You sure you guys want to be here? If they cacth you guys here with us they may think you was involed in it too." Dais just laughed. "The rest of the Seasonals know that besides being the resident mind game player, I am also something of a practical joker at times. They won't hurt me. And as far as Yuli is concerned, this young man is a member of the family, and has a right to express his concerns. No one will hurt him. But the two of you WILL have to face the music sooner or later." Dais stated. "Yea but I think we wait untill they calm down before we go back. Anubis done gave us double training each day for two months." I said to him thinking about what we going to do when the others DID find us.  
  
"That's Anubis. If you get him angery, he'll just put you through extra training. He just want's the best for both of you, especially you Serenea. You almost died using Blizzard for the first time, and I think that part of the extra training is to make you stronger so if you have to call upon that armor again, you can handle it better." Dais stated. The news of my nearly dying caused Yuli's eyes to nearly bug out of his head. "Serenea, you nearly died out there? Don't do that again, please?" he pleaded with me. "Actally I did died Yuli, but I have no intention of doing it again. Of course when the others find us both, Ryo and I may visting the spirit realm."  
  
  
  
Just then, a rustling was heard, and Sheckmet stepped out and turned to me and Ryo. "The two of you are wanted back at the house. And I was told to tell you that No is not an acceptable answer." he said, looking at the two of us knowing that were going to have to do some answering. "Looks like it's time to pay the piper." I said, as Ryo and I headed back to the house.  
  
  
  
As the two of us returned to the manor, I made a decision, and shared it with Ryo: Explain why we did it, and hope that it would calm everyone down. If it didn't THEN we would leave. As we entered the manor, we were escorted to the living room, where Mia, Kayura, Sage, Kento, Anubis and Harry were waiting. Their faces were expressionless, which made me nervous. Also present were the rest of the Elementals and the Seasonals. "All Rise: The case of Ryo Sandrea and Serenea Mouri vs. Mia Koji et al will now come to order. The Honorable Rowen Hashiba will now here the case." called out Cye, acting as court clerk. Ryo and I exchanged curious glances, wondering what was going on.  
  
Rowen stood up before the rest of the team. "I was asked to handle this situation, since I was the only one NOT directly involved in all the pranks last night. But before that, I would like to hear from all parties involved before any decision is rendered." he said. And with that, Rowen proceeded to ask questions of each one of the parties involved, saving me and Ryo for last. "Now I have some questions for the two of you. Why did you decide to pull these pranks off last night, and why against these people in particular?" Rowen asked, in a voice that was friendly but firm in manner.  
  
  
  
I spoke first. "Ryo and I do care for each other, Rowen. But we wanted to take it slow and easy, enjoy being normal people as much as possible. We didn't know that we were set up by Harry, Mia, Kayura and the rest of the team. It was very embaressing to be set up on a blind date like that and to have two of our friends make sure it was carried out. When we got back last night, we saw the two couples being open and enjoying each other, we just decided to pay some people back inculding the ones that made sure the plans was carried out." I said.   
  
Ryo then spoke up. "What we did was wrong, BUT, we did no serious harm to anyone, except maybe to Cye's nerves when Kento showed up, but it was time to remind everyone that while we enjoy being in each others company, and the love that we share, we don't like being forced into a relationship." Responded the Ronin Leader. Rowen nodded. "I may not be the Ronin of Justice, but I do understand a bit about life and love. I'm going out to the woods for a few minutes to contemplate what I've heard, and render a decision." He said.  
  
After about 15 minutes, Rowen returned. "OK, if everyone will sit down, I've made my decision," he said. He first turned to the older couples of Anubis and Mia, Harry and Kayura. "I understand your wanting to push this couple together. We all could see that they belonged together. But this was definetly NOT the way to do it." He then turned toward Ryo and me. "I also understand your pulling the pranks that you did. Sometimes you need to act childish to make a point to people." He then turned toward all those present.  
  
"My decision is the following: Harry, you, Kayura, Mia, as well as Serenea and Ryo will go to Anubis's training camp for at least one week. If you skip for any reason other than unavoidable conflicts, you have to attend an extra day. Ryo and Serenea, you will work under Mia's supervision to help clean up any damage that was done to the manor due to your pranks. That is my decision. This case is ordered closed." he said, as he headed out of the living room. I sighed relief but wacthed the victims of our pranks cautionly "Rowen are you out of your mind! They deserve a much more severe punishment!" said Kayura. Harry stepped over and moved her off to the side. "Kayura, I have no problem with the order. It's fair and just." he said.  
  
  
  
"Yea but why do I have the feeling we going to need to wacth our backs?" I asked Ryo in a whisper, I expected them to get mad but not this mad. "Something tells me that Harry is taking care of matters with Kayura. And Mia has a tendency to calm down after a while, so let's see what happens." Ryo stated, looking at me with love and respect. " Yea but it doesn't kill to be cautious." I said to him smiling at him. "True." he said, kissing me gently to try and help me to relax. I pulled away and shook my head.   
  
"Sorry Ryo but I don't think this is the right time or place." I said aploizly as I nodded over at the others. Ryo nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see." he said, his eyes radiating the love he felt for me. I smiled but then felt a cold chill run down my spine, I moved away from Ryo over to Kisha who was growling at the door with her hairs standing on ends like she just sensed something that scared her or was trouble.   
  
"What is it girl? What's the problem?" I asked, as I moved toward where my wolf was growling at. I opened the door and found a piece of parchment with a black ribbon. Black ribbon? Why does that seem famliar? I picked it up but then dorpped it feeling a shock run thourgh me. I held my hand in pain it looked like it was burned. The parchment was written in runes that seemed familiar to me, almost as if they were written specifically for me!  
  
I tried to pick it up again but again I was shocked but this time I did cry out and a shock of electric run over the parchment as I dorpped it, my other hand was burned bad, Ryo reached over to me. "What's with you and that parchment?" he asked. " %#$@ing shit! It's from him!" I yelpped pain and anger. The team looked at me with wonder. Who was this him that had her cursing? Cye asked himself.   
  
"You are right child." I turned to Kima who just appered. "I'm sorry I never thought he come after you like this, not after you fought Arco." She said looking at me saddly. "We should not have unestamided him. He swore to get me for his defeat so I should have expected it. But that %^#ing hurts he must have used dark lighting again." I said to Kima holding both my hands in pain. "You mean like Cale uses?" asked Harry, worried about me, and the young lady that he thought of like a daughter. "No wrose. It give who ever touchs it the shock of their life and most of the time it kills them. Luckly it wasn't meant to kill me, it a wraning. I can't believe that %^#%er would come now after Arco's defeat." "But who is this person that is threatening you Serenea?" asked Ryo, worried. "Someone who's been holding a gurde since the first Ronins."   
  
"Since the first Ronins!" yelled Harry and Ryo. "That goes back even before you were born." They stated. Even the Seasonals were stunned by the news. "Of course. It's a gurde a neter lord had agansit Kima when she defeated him in battle. He swore to get back at her by means of the next bearer of the armor of Icefire. And guess who that is?" I asked with scarcam as I started to heal my hands.   
  
Kayura shook her head. "So, now that the armor of Icefire is back, he wants revenge against the new armor bearer, correct?" she asked. " Yep. And it looks like he wasn't bluffing." I said showing my burned hands, they was still burned since I couldn't heal them, too big for my powers to handle without overdoing it. Sage moved over, and put his hands over mine.   
  
Ryo started to move, but Harry could see what was going on, and gently held him back, as Sage healed the burns that I couldn't on my hands. "Whoever did this is one sick puppy." he said, stating the obvious. " You could say that, even Talpa was wary of him." I said flinching as Sage healed my hands. Talpa. . . Wary of someone? I never thought that I would hear that. Thought Anubis, as he looked on in wonder. I looked at Anubis, rembering he was once the leader of the warlords and might know who was the person. " Does the name Kojki ring a bell?"   
  
That name DID ring a bell in Anubis's head. And it was not a pleasant memory. "If we are going to deal with him, we may not have enough power." he said, with a worried look on his face. " Don't worry we have enough. He's not as stong as he was three hundred years ago." "If he wasn't so strong, then how come your hands got burned?" asked Anubis, causing me to blush with embaressement.   
  
"That because this from the neter world and I didn't realize what it was untill it was a little too late. Trust me on this, he been looking for mine and the other Counterpart armors since Kima defeated him." I said but I then realized I said too much. "How would you know about that, since you only recently got to know about the Blizzard armor, and you haven't had a chance to know the history of the Icefire armor." asked Mia.  
  
  
  
I bit my tongue realizing my mistake in telling them even that much. Kayura looked over at me, the staff starting to ring, softly, as if whispering into her mind. "BY the Ancients, no wonder you remembered about that battle: YOU were there!" she exclaimed. " Why do you say that Kaurya?" I asked calmly. "Because the only way that you could have known about that is if you were either there, which is impossible, or you actually lived it." Declared Kayura. "You not compeltely wrong. I wasn't even thought of then but in a way I was there." I said slowly wondering what I could tell them. "Try and explain what you mean Serenea." said Harry, his curiosity aroused. I bit my lip knowing I was in too deep to back out and not tell them but I didn't know how to explain something like this.  
  
"Who or what else was in that battle other then Kima and Kojki?" I asked them wondering if they cacth on so it be easier to explain. "None of us were there for that battle Serenea." said Dais, as he looked at his fellow Seasonals. I shook my head. "The armor was there. I've seen that memory and others became who or what ever held the armor after Kima's death made it where I could see the battles in dreams or visions as long as the battle was with the armor or sub armor of Icefire. And who ever had the armor must have followed Kojki around to see if he was bluffing or not." I said.  
  
"Then who could have it have been?" wondered Rowen, as he looked out the window. I shook my head. "Something happened when I got my armor but it hard to remember because I was sick from Kalia's posion. There was voices but I can't remember what they said." I said trying to remember. "Perhaps someone who was there for the battle." Remarked Cale, looking on in interest.   
  
"No who ever protected the armor was not in that battle. They didn't even know about that battle untill they was gave the duty of protecting the armor." "Then who?" asked Kento, who was munching on a doughnut. "If I remember I would tell you. But I can't." "Then perhaps the Ancient Staff can be of some help." Kayura offered, as she stood up, carrying the staff in her hand. I nodded, Kayura raised the Ancient Staff, and began to chant as Kima left. Meanwhile ...   
  
"So they decied to use the staff. It time all five of them remember and it time for the armor to apper." The Ancient said to Kima who just appered as he wacthed.   
  
(flash back) " You know what I ask of the five of you. You'll never know you are the ones who protect the armor." The Ancient One said to the five people. "We know. I hate not knowing but who better to protect the armor from Talpa then his own warlords and Lady Kaurya?" Asked Cale. "Yes but when you all wake up you won't remember any of this." "We know." Anubis said as he and Dais, Cale, Sheckmet and Kayura took the armor orb. (end flash back)   
  
I jerked back remembering the visions and I saw the what just happened. " You?" I asked them in suprise. Anubis was holding his head, as he tried to absorb the memories that had been hidden from him and the rest of the Seasonals. "I think so ..... It's just going to take a while for all of the memories to be reconciled with what we have learned." said Anubis. " So you was the ones. But you all was unconsince when you took the armor. Who best to protect the armor from Talpa then his warlords and Lady Kayura, right Cale?" I asked qouteing what he said before, Cale nodded.   
  
"With someone like Talpa, it was best to keep things away from him, before he got too power hungry." he stated." I know." I said but I was hiding my surprise at them being the ones who gaurded my armor, after they was once the warlords. "We could not allow Talpa to find out about it. If he had, he would have tried to summon the Blizzard armor, and that would have been the end of the Dynasty Wars." said Dais.  
  
"Yep. And the end of everything." Ryo said then ... " Yuli!" Mia yelped. I turned and saw Yuli holding a kanji orb looking as surprised as the rest of the guys. "Mia, Serenea, what's going on? One minute I was listening to your story, and the next, I find this kanji ball in my hands." he said, a tremble of worry in his voice. "It okay Yuli. This is something that was souppe to happen. It your armor." I said kneeling infront of him smiling.  
  
  
  
"Me? With armor? COOL!" he said, as he exmained the kanji orb. This knowledge though, caused a look of wonder on Harry's face. "Serenea, how did you know that Yuli was going to bear armor?" he calmly asked. "Um ... I was told." I said qiuetly. "Told? By who?" Asked Kayura. " The Ancient. I kind of guessed Yuli had a bigger part in this then it seemed since he was the one that help me the first time I felt power of Blizzard   
  
and since he saw what would happen if I didn't don the armor of Blizzard. So I asked and I was told Yuli was going to recieve armor soon." I said standing up.  
  
This news shocked everyone but Yuli and myself. "Yuli, why didn't you tell me about this vision of yours regarding the armor of Blizzard?" asked Mia, wondering what had happened to the young man that she had taken on as a ward of her family, they never found Yuli's real parents so Mia adpoted Yuli as her son. "Go ahead and tell them Yuli. And about the bracelet." I said to him. " Well, a while back, Serenea gave me the bracelet to take care of. It had the symbols on it for all the traits of the different armors on it. She told me to keep it in safe keeping for her, and to use it only in the most dire of emergencies. And then, when we moved to the temple, I got a vision in a dream that said that If Serenea didn't use her new armor, everyone would . . . die!" he said in a very quiet voice.  
  
"He's the reason we won when the warlords drouble crossed us." I said to my friends. That news even shocked Harry. "He was the reason we won? But how?" he asked. " He used the braclet. It gave me a taste of the power of Blizzard." I said smiling at Yuli, Harry nodded. "So that is how you were able to break out of that double cross sneak attack." he said, with a smile that showed he appreciated me being honest about what was happening.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this ealier but I had a feeling I had to keep slient about it." Sage nodded. "Sometimes we need to keep secrets from one another. Right now though, two big questions: What is the armor that Yuli has recevied, and what does this asshole name Kojki want with us?" he asked. "Armor of Storm. I think." Yuli said then I spoke. "Kojki doesn't want you guys. It's me he wants and it's me he'll get. This is a battle you guys aren't fighting." I said sternly.  
  
Harry stepped up. "Like hell you are, Serenea. A battle that affects one member of the team affects us all. YOU are not going into battle alone. Besides, we need to figure out how to get Yuli trained in the use of his armor, and you and Ryo have extra training with Anubis for a while, correct?" he stated. "Yea I do. And Yuli does need training. But I'm not going to let you guys fight Kojki. I'm not going to let the twelve of you get into something that doesn't affect you. It my battle, not yours." I said qiuetly but frimly.  
  
Harry just shook his head. "If you go into battle against Kojki, we'll be there for you. You may have to fight him alone, but you are not going into battle alone." he said, with a look of determination on his face, I nodded. "Then we don't have much time, it will begin again soon." I said qiuetly.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, frist thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to say this story isn't just mine, it also belongs to my friend and panter Harry since he and I are cowriting this story. Harry helping me a lot in this story so he desreve the cerdit too. And please tell us what you think about the story.   
  
It looks like a new evil coming but not for two months. Will the Ronins be able to fight this new evil and what else is thorwn at them? Find out in the squel: Counterparts Arise!  
  
P.S  
  
My partner's email adress is harryV3rd@hotmail.com but I ask any flames will be directed towards me, my adress is icefire_lady_warrior_of_hope@yahoo.com 


End file.
